Alliés à la vie
by CristalBlue
Summary: Une histoire d'amour entre un serpentard et une gryffondor... Ils seront liés contre Voldemort.. TERMINEE !
1. Introduction

**_Alliés à la vie ..._**

Voici une petite nintroduction que je mets avec un peut de retard. (elle est postée le 25 juin 2004 ....)

Thème : Il s'agit d'une histoire entre Hermione et Draco, avec un petit peu d'Harry et Ginny. Il va également y avoir de l'action à partir du chapitre 11.

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient (évidemment), tout est à la magnifique JK Rowling qui à eu un jour la formidable idée de ce monde enchanté, et à la Warner Bros Picture.

J'éspère que vous allez aimer ma première fic (car c'est la première) , n'oubliez pas de me laisser des petits messages ... ça fait toujours plaisir !


	2. La prise de conscience d'Hermione

Ceci est ma première fanfiction alors je vous prie d'être indulgent ! C'est l'histoire d'hermione et de Draco Malefoy qui se rendent compte qui finalement la limite entre la haine et l'amour est proche !  
  
Voilà ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier et j'attends vous Reviews !  
  
Alliés à la vie ...  
  
Chapitre 1 : La prise de conscience d'Hermione  
  
Elle le voyait. Il était de dos un peu plus loin dans le couloir qui la menait à la grande salle. Elle regardait sa haute silhouette,à la fois élégante et musclée, se détacher sur le contre-jour de la fenêtre par laquelle il regardait. Cette image la fit sourire car elle trouvait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus beau q'un homme en pleine réflexion. Ses beaux cheveux longs et blonds lui donnait un air angélique avec cette lumière. Il n'avait pas vu qu'elle était à quelques dizaines de pas de lui. Elle était en pleine contemplation de l'être qu'elle aimait le plus au monde et était seule avec lui dans ce long couloir. A cette heure tout le monde était dans la grande salle pour le déjeuné mais elle l'avait vu s'éclipser et l'avait suivit. Tout à coup il se retournât et la vit.  
  
-Hermione ? Qu'est ce que tu fabrique ici ? Tu sais bien qu'on ne doit pas nous voir ensemble ! Aussi bien pour ta propre sécurité que pour la mienne !  
  
-Je sais Draco, mais je t'ai vu sortir de la salle soudainement et je voulais savoir ce qui se passait. Ne t'inquiète pas tout le monde est en train de manger.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ça va ...  
  
Elle s'approcha de lui et plongea son regard dans ces yeux d'un gris bleuté intense.  
  
-Tu es bien certain ? Jamais il ne pouvait soutenir ce regard noisette. Il baissa les yeux et lui dit alors :  
  
-Non peut être pas si bien que ça ...  
  
-Qui a-t-il demanda Hermione sur un ton très doux.  
  
-Pendant que je mangeait je réfléchissait à mon avenir ...a toi... a nous... et je me suis rendu compte que c'était vraiment pas brillant . Bien sur je le savais déjà mais je n'avait jamais vraiment trop pris le temps d'y réfléchir. Je me disais que je trouverais bien une solution... et puis ce midi, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas de solutions ...  
  
-Il y a toujours des solutions.  
  
Soudain Draco se mit à parler précipitamment :  
  
-Tu vois des solutions toi pour échapper à un père Mangemort qui veut m'en faire de venir un ? Tu vois des solutions pour qu'on puisse un jour s'afficher en publique sans être mis au banc de Poudlard ? Tu vois des solution pour que si ça arrive mon père ne te tue pas ? Tu vois... Elle le fit taire par un très doux baisé qui le calma instantanément.  
  
- Excuse moi Mione, je me suis emporté et ...  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas ... ON trouvera des solutions ! C'est obligé ! Il y a toujours des solutions possibles quand on s'aime. Et je te le jure : je t'aime  
  
- Moi aussi je t'aime Mione.  
  
Sur ces mots il embrassa passionnément Hermione Granger  
  
Elle se réveilla en sursaut dans son lit, couverte de sueur mais le sourire aux lèvres. Cela faisait plus de 6 mois qu'elle faisait des rêves du même acabit. Draco Malefoy venait hanter presque toutes ces nuits et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Au début elle avait été extrêmement choquée. Comment pouvait elle faire de tels rêves sur un garçon quelle détestait tellement ?  
  
Elle était au milieu de ça sixième année et ça faisais donc 5 ans et demi que cet être immonde lui pourrissait la vie, elle le détestait plus que tout. Puis, petit à petit elle s'était rendue compte que la limite entre l'amour et la haine été bien faible. Depuis qu'elle avait commencé à avoir ces rêves qu'elle trouvait pour le moins étranges elle le regardait avec plus d'attention. Elle le trouvait séduisant mais pour rien au monde elle n'aurait voulu se l'avouer. En fait plus que séduisant il était beau, c'était le plus bel homme de tout Poudlard, et à presque 17 ans la moitié les filles des quatre maisons bavaient devant lui. Il le savait et savait perfectionner cet image de séducteur.  
  
Pourtant au fil des mois ou elle avait pu l'observer, jamais Hermione ne s'était dis qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour lui. Tout au plus, se disait elle, elle avait une « légère » attirance physique. Mais au mois de mai précédent elle avait pu remarquer une transformation dans son comportement. Même si à l'extérieur il restait presque le même, elle voyait bien que son comportement ne l'amusait plus comme avant. Ces yeux avaient perdu leur joie quand il l'insultait elle et ses deux meilleurs amis, Ron et Harry. Au début il n'y avait que ça, puis il a commencer à s'isoler de Crabbe et Goyle. Il passait moins de temps avec eux et quand il était en leur compagnie il faisait des grimaces discrètes en permanence comme si la compagnie des ces deux gorille le gênait.  
  
Enfin la dernière semaine avant de partir en vacances, il n'avait pas insulter une seule fois Hermione ou ces amis et était même allé jusqu'à s'excuser de l'avoir bousculer à la bibliothèque alors qu'elle portait un tas de gros livres et qu'elle avait laisser tout tomber, bien sur il avait dis « HA ! C'est toi Granger, tu peux pas faire attention ou tu vas ? » , mais elle était persuader qu'il avait bien vu que c'était elle bien avant de la bousculer et de s'excuser. C'est ce dernier élément qui avait fini par la convaincre de ce dont elle se doutait depuis deux mois : pour une raison ou pour une autre Draco Malefoy avait changé et il était devenu quelqu'un de doux et gentil (du moins le supposait elle) et ne prenait plus aucun plaisir à insulter les gens gratuitement.  
  
Elle n'en avait pas parler à Harry et Ron, qui ne semblaient rien avoir remarqués, car il aurrait alors fallut qu'elle explique ce soudain gain d'intérêts pour le comportement social de Malefoy. Elle n'avait donc rien dit et s'était contenter de garder ces sentiments pour elles. Elle se rendait bien compte que ce « nouveau Malefoy » était terriblement attirant et cela l'embétait: que pourraient bien dire ces amis si ils étaient au courrant ? Elle ne soufflait mot de ce qu'elle ressentait à personne, et se fut facile avec les vacances qui étaient toutes proches. Mais depuis quelques jours ces inquiétudes avaient reprisent car la rentrée pour Poudlard approchait à grand pas. Elle allait rentrer en septième année et elle avait été nommée préfète en chef. En tout premier ça l'avait réjouie et elle se sentait honorée, puis elle avait réfléchie quelques instants et s'était rendue compte que ça allait probablement être Malefoy qui allait être préfet en chef avec elle ! Qui d'autre aurait pu être nommé ? Elle avait alors compris que la situation n'allait pas être facile : passer une année à partager TOUT avec Malefoy ! Vraiment pas facile ! Des appartements communs, des rondes communes, une salle de bain commune ... aaarrrggg !!! Vraiment cette année n'allait pas être facile.  
  
C'est fini pour ce coup ci ! Si ça vous plais je vous en remettrait un bout vendredi ! 


	3. Le retournement de Draco

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews elles m'ont fait très plaisir ! Trois lecteurs au bout de deux jours c'est pas si mal que ça !  
  
Merci beaucoup Lisandra pour l'info sur les reviews j'étais pas au courrant ! Ca m'a été bien utile !  
  
Voilà le chapitre deux, le trois sera sur reviews !  
  
Chapitre 2 : Le retournement de Draco  
  
Il était assis sur son lit dans une toute petite pièce que la grande maison de sa famille. Depuis le début de l'été il n'était quasiment pas sorti hors de ce ridicule petit réduit ou son père l'avait cloîtré. Il était plus pâle que jamais et avait terriblement maigris et bien que son corps restait vigoureux et muscler il savait que debout il n'avait plus la même prestance que l'année précédente. Il le lui avait dit. Comment avait-il eu le courage de le lui dire ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien mais il se souvenait clairement de ce premier soir de juillet, jour ou il était arrivé de Poudlard. Il redoutait alors ce jour depuis deux mois. Il savait ce que son père allait lui dire et ça le terrifiait.  
  
Deux mois au par avant, son père lui avait envoyer un hiboux pour lui annoncer qu'il avait rencontrer celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et que celui-ci lui avait annoncé qu'il avait besoin de nouveau Mangemort. Son père avait été libéré au début du mois d'avril d'Azkaban et Draco avait pensé qu'il se tiendrait tranquille pendant un moment. Mais au lieu de cela il s'était empressé de rencontrer son maître pour recevoir de nouveaux ordres, « quel idiot se dit-il ». Tout ça pour lui annoncer qu'i allais devoir devenir un Mangemort bien plus tôt que prévu. Au début, Mr Malefoy avait penser faire de son fils un Mangemort après que celui-ci est une position sociale stable, c'est-à-dire vers ces 20 ans , mais après le retour de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom plus tôt que prévu tout avait du s'enchaîné. Draco devait être introniser Mangemort le plus tôt possible. Les vacances d'été semblaient être parfaite pour ce rituel. Or Draco ne voulait pas devenir Mangemort  
  
. Il savait depuis toujours que son père voulait qu'il le devienne mais pour lui cette expèrience lui semblait assez éloigné et il se disait qu'il aurait bien le temps de trouver une solution d'ici ces 20 ans. Or ce hibou avait chamboulé tous ces plans. Dans deux mois il allait rencontrer le Seigneur des Ténèbres et celui-ci allait le faire devenir un de ces fidèles serviteurs. Il était terrifié à cette idée et avait passé la fin de l'année scolaire à essayer de trouver une solution. Finalement le dernier soir de l'année, il avait décidé de tout dire à son père : qu'il ne voulait pas être Mangemort, il préférait encore mourir ou subir dix mille fois le sort « Doloris » plutôt que de devenir Mangemort. Il n'en avait parlé à personne à Poudlard. Qui aurait pu le comprendre ? Sûrement pas ces deux crétins que son père lui imposait de côtoyer et encore moins cette gourgandine de Pansy.  
  
Alors qui ? Son comportement avait changé et il s'en rendait compte mais il s'en fichait. Il essayait de continuer à sauver les apparence en insultant Potter et sa bande mais il le faisait à contrecoeur car il savait qui si il y avait quelqu'un qui aurait pu l'aider s'était bien « Saint Potter » ou alors peut être « Miss je-sais-tout ». D'ailleurs elle aussi avait changé. Elle le regardait avec plus d'attention. Il s'en était rendu compte. Elle avait probablement décelé un changement dans son comportement, pourtant il semblait qu'elle n'ai rien dit à ses amis car eux n'avaient absolument pas changé. Il était quasiment sur qu'elle savait tout. Et alors ? il s'en fichait. Le fait que quelqu'un d'autre sache lui permettait de se sentir moins mal, même si ce quelqu'un était une fille de moldus.  
  
Et puis le jour ou il était rentré chez lui ça avait été la catastrophe, il revoyait encore le visage de son père rayonnant de bonheur et de fierté à l'idée que son fils devienne l'un des Mangemorts. C'était l'une des premières fois de sa vie que Draco voyait son père sourire, et il se dit ce jour là que c'était un doux euphémisme que la seule raison que son père est de sourire c'est pour la chose que Draco redoutait le plus au monde. Même en cette fin du mois d'août il se souvenait très clairement de la discussion qui avait eu lieu début juillet : -Draco, mon fils ! Je suis ravi de te voir ! Le seigneur des ténèbres doit arriver demain pour commencer ton intronisation le plus tôt possible afin que tu sois totalement rétabli pour le retour à Poudlard en septembre !  
  
-Père je...  
  
-Oui je sais parfaitement ce que tu vas me dire, tu penses que dans ces conditions retourner à Poudlard n'est pas nécessaire. Néanmoins il reste encore quelques petites choses qu'il faut que tu apprennes et je n'aurai guère le temps de m'en occuper l'année prochaine...  
  
-Père je ...  
  
-Non non, pas de protestations ! Je sais que tu hais ce vieux fou de Dumbledor et son école mais il faut quand même que tu y ailles.  
  
-Ce n'est pas ce que ... réessaya Draco d'une voix moins assurée.  
  
-Et bien alors quoi ? Que veux tu me dire ?  
  
-Et bien ... Heu... En fait je ... je ne veux pas être Mangemort, finit-il dans un souffle.  
  
- QUOI ? S'écria Mr Malfoy, TU NE VEUX PAS QUOI ?  
  
- Je n'ai jamais voulut être Mangemort au service du seigneur des ténèbres.Ca n'a jamais été mon but.  
  
- Mais... Mais...Mais c'est impossible ! Tu dois être Mangemort comme ton père ! C'est une question d'honneur !  
  
- Je n'en ai que faire de l'honneur père, je ne veux pas être au service de vous-savez-qui. J'ai appris que l'on ne pouvait être Mangemort contre sa volonté. Je ne veux pas être Mangemort, un point c'est tout.  
  
- Le Seigneur des ténèbres va te tuer ! C'est cela que tu veux ? Qu'il te tue ?  
  
- Non... Non père...mais je préfère encore mourir que devenir un Mangemort ! Draco après cette déclaration se sentait beaucoup plus fort qu'il ne l'avait jamais été et près à tenir tête au monde entier.  
  
- Et bien c'est ce qu'on verra espèce de...de... d'ingrat ! Je vais t'enfermer dans l'ancienne chambre de Dobby tout l'été et je te ferais subir le sortilège Doloris tous les jours jusqu'à ce que tu te décides à devenir Mangemort. Je préviendrais le seigneur des ténèbres et je lui demanderais s'il est d'accord avec cette punition. Si c'est le cas, peut être voudra-t- il lui-même t'infliger le sortilège !  
  
A ces mots Draco était devenu tout blanc et avait senti ces jambes se dérobées sous lui. Mais il tient bon et releva la tête haute :  
  
-Hé bien faite père. Mais il faudra bien que je finisse Poudlard, car vous savez comme moi que si mon cœur ne veux pas arrêter cette école et si je ne suis pas renvoyer, vous ne pourrez me laisser séquestrer et le Professeur Dumbledor viendra me sortir d'ici !  
  
Sur ces mots le père de Draco devient Rouge écarlate et se mit à hurler sur son fils :  
  
-COMMENT OSES TU TENIR DE TELS PROPOS DANS MA MAISON ET COMMENT OSE TU ME PARLER DE CE VIEUX FOU DE DUMBLEDOR ! SI LE SEIGNEUR DE TENEBRES N'AVAIT PAS BESOIN DE TOI JE T'AURAIT DEJA TUER ! ENDOLORIS !  
  
Il lança alors le sort sur Draco qui senti une douleur insupportable dans tout son corps. Il s'évanouie alors.  
  
Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tard tout endolorit par le sortilège, il se trouvait dans le placard à balais qui servait de chambre à Dobby ,l'elfe de maison, des années plutôt et qui n'avait jamais été réaménagé depuis. Il y avait juste un lit et une fenêtre très haute à laquelle il y avait des barreaux. Dans un coin un robinet sortait du mur et dans le coins opposé un trou dans le sol qu'il savait être fait pour ses besoins. Dans cette pièce on ne pouvait pas faire plus de deux grandes enjambées. Draco savait que même si pour le moment la chambre n'était pas si terrible, d'ici deux semaine elle serait devenue un enfer, surtout à cause de l'odeur que le trou allait dégagé qui, bien qu'il soit ensorceler, ne pouvais faire disparaître toutes les odeurs (a moins que son père dans un immense élan de générosité ne lui fasse nettoyer sa chambre tous les jours, ce dont il doutait fortement).  
  
Et ce que son père avait promis advint. Il venait tous les soirs au couché du soleil lui faire subir le sortilège de Doloris et ne le fit sortir que deux fois de se chambre quand l'odeur de Draco lui était insupportable, qu'il l'envoyait prendre une douche et que pendant ce temps un elfe de maison nettoyait la minuscule pièce. Il n'avait cessé de compter les jours sur un mur et savait qu'a présent il ne restait plus que trois jours avant la rentrée pour Poudlard. Il savait également qu'il aurait déjà du recevoir la lettre de rentrée. Mais comment le hibou aurai t'il pu le trouver ? C'est sur ces pensées qu'il entendit un bruit au dessus de sa tête. Il leva alors les yeux et vit une enveloppe tomber par la fenêtre il pensa immédiatement : « le hibou m'a enfin trouvé !c'est merveilleux, ça veux dire que Dubledor sais ou je suis ! » il pris la lettre et l'ouvrit avec mille précautions :  
  
Mr Draco Maelfoy  
  
Ceci n'est pas une lettre de rentrée ordinaire pour vous car je sais que vous vous trouver dans une situation difficile chez vous. Je vous expliquerais tout quand vous serez à Poudlard. Néanmoins je sais également que vous désirez plus que tout continuer votre scolarité à Poudlard mais que pour cela il va falloir que vous puissez sortir de votre « chambre », or je doute que cela soit très aisé pour vous. Nous allons donc d'ici demain vous envoyer un porteauloin qui va vous permettre d'arriver directement dans mon bureau. Je ne vous envoie pas la traditionnelle liste des livres dont vous aurez besoins car je sais que vous aurez le plus grand mal à vous les procurer. Ils vous attendront dans votre chambre le jour de votre arrivée tout comme des vêtements à votre taille vous seront préparés ainsi qu'un certain nombre d'effets personnels. Vous avez un compte à la banque qui vous permettra en tant utile de nous rembourser tous ces frais mais ce n'est pas pour le moment notre objectif premier. Je tient également par cette lettre à vous annoncer votre promotion, si l'on puis dire, au poste de préfet en chef. Vous aurez ainsi des appartements personnels qui vous permettront de rester éloigné des autres Serpentards. Votre poste de préfet en chef fera une excellente excuse pour expliquer votre arrivée en avance à Poudlard. Il faudra bien entendu que je fasse venir votre homologue féminin à l'avance elle aussi mais je ne pense pas que cela pose de problèmes. Vous devrez bien entendu la mettre au courant des évènements de cet été afin qu'elle ne puisse pas dire par inadvertance des choses qui pourraient vous nuire. Vous comprenez que cela signifie qu'il faudra que vous soyez soudés lors de cette année car je pense que c'est la seule personne à qui vous puissiez vous confier pour le moment.  
  
Je terminerais cette lettre par vous dire que j'admire votre courage pour avoir fait face à Lord Voldemort et à votre père.  
  
A demain dans l'après midi, Professeur Dumbledor.  
  
Il n'en revenait pas ! Dumbledor était vraiment au courrant de tout et en plus lui écrivait en personne ! Il était vraiment aux anges. Plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été depuis 6 mois . Demain il allait enfin sortir de ce trou et pouvoir rejoindre Poudlard. Ce qui l'embétait le plus c'était qu'il faille dire à Hermione Granger tout ce qui c'était passé au cet été. Le professeur Dumbledor n'avait pas dit qui était l'autre préfète en chef, mais il se doutait déjà depuis l'année dernière que ce serait-elle, le fait qu'il ait rajouté qu'il fallait qu'ils soient « soudés » le renforçait dans cette idée. Enfin bon, t'en pis ! Il ferait avec ! Il était vraiment trop content de pouvoir quitter son cachot ! 


	4. Le retour à Poudlard

Merci à tous pour tous vos compliments ! Voici le chapitre 3. N'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en pensez !!! S'il vous plait ! Bisous à tous !!!  
  
Chapitre 3 : L'arrivée à Poudlard  
  
Deux jours avent la rentrée à Poudlard, Hermione reçue un hibou. « Tien, un grand duc, se dit elle, on dirait un des hiboux de Poudlard, c'est bizarre j'ai déjà reçue ma lettre! ». Elle pris délicatement le parchemin de la patte de l'animal et lut ceci :  
  
Mlle Granger Des évènements or de ma volonté, m'oblige à vous demander de venir plus tôt que prévu à Poudlard. Je vous demande donc de faire vos valises immédiatement après la réception de ce hibou et d'être prête dans une heure quand le Magicobus viendra vous chercher. Je sais que cette lettre dois vous déboussolez et que vous n'y comprenez rien, mais il est très important que vous arriviez aujourd'hui à Poudlard. Je sais également que vous aviez l'intention d'aller faire vos courses sur le chemin de traverse demain avec MM Potter et Waesley, mais il m'est impossible de vous le permettre. Tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin et que vous n'avez pas en votre possession vous attendra dans vos appartements privés à votre arrivé. Je vous prie d'accepter mes excuses pour ce désagrément et je vous prie également d'inventer une excuse pour MM Potter et Waesley qui ne doivent pas savoir pourquoi vous venez en avance à Poudlard. Je comprend très bien votre surprise et votre colère enverre cette lettre mais sachez que c'est une question de vie ou de mort (et ce n'est pas un euphémisme). Je vous recevrais dans mon bureau à votre arrivée dans 4 heures. Professeur Dumbledore  
  
-Mon dieu ! s'exclama-elle à haute voix, mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Je dois faire mes bagages tout de suite ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Que vont dire Ron et Harry ?  
  
Elle s'empressa de griffonner un petit mot pour chacun de ces amis qu'elle confia au hibou de l'école puis se mit activement à la tâche pour rassembler ces affaires tout en appelant sa mère au téléphone (elle était au travail) pour tout lui expliquer. Après 45mins et beaucoup d'énergie dépensé elle était quasiment prête, il ne lui restait plus que quelques affaires à ranger et mettre Patenrond dans son panier de voyage, lorsqu'elle entendit le klaxon du magicobus « Ho zut ! Il est en avance ! ». Elle se dépêcha de terminer et sorti à toute vitesse. Stan était là et il l'attendait avec un grand sourire aux lèvres :  
  
-Bonjour Mamzelle Granger ! Belle journée hein ? Je sais pas ce qui se passe mais j'ai ordre de vous ramener directement à Poudlard par le chemin le plus court et sans arrêts !  
  
- Bonjour Stan, j'en sais pas plus que vous alors je ne peux rien vous dire, tout ce que je sais c'est que je dois être à Poudlard le plus vite possible.  
  
-Houai, ba moi j'vous dis ,y spasse des choses pas nettes pour qu'une élève de septième année doive rentrer avec deux jours d'avances !  
  
-Peu être ... en tout cas dépêchez-vous de m'emmener.  
  
-Bien Melle  
  
Le voyage fut rapide et elle se changeât peut avant d'atteindre Poudlard. Elle descendit au Pré-au-lard. Là elle eu la surprise de voir Hagrid qui l'attendait :  
  
-Hagrid s'écria t'elle en le voyant. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi est ce qu'on m'a fait venir avec deux jours d'avance ?  
  
Hagrid avait l'air inquiet et pas très bavard, il lui répondit juste   
  
-Le professeur Dumbledore te l'expliquera.  
  
Devant cet accueil peu chaleureux Hermione fut très surprise. Elle n'osa plus dire un mot jusqu'à son arrivée au Château. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer par la porte principale elle osa reprendre la parole :  
  
Est-ce que je dois aller directement au bureau de Dumbledore, Hagrid ?  
  
- Ou veux tu aller, il n'y a que les professeurs et les deux préfets en chefs dans ce château. Qui voudrais tu aller voir ?  
  
Il avait un ton bien peut aimable qui inquiétait Hermione. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être si froid et si distant. Hermione était déjà très inquiète après avoir lut la lettre de Dumbledore et su que c'était « une question de vie ou de mort » mais maintenant le ton froid et acerbe de Hagrid l'inquiétait encore d'avantage. Lorsqu'elle se dirigeât vers le bureau du Directeur elle tremblait de tous ces membres bien qu'il ne fasse pas froid du tout. Arriver devant les deux gargouilles qui gardait l'entrée elle se demanda se qu'elle devait bien faire. Elle ne connaissait pas le mot de passe pour entrer et ne savait pas trop comment entrer sans. Soudain, sans qu'elle est au le moindre mouvement à faire la porte s'ouvrit et elle pu rentrer dans le bureau.  
  
Dumbledore était debout prés de son bureau et elle apercevait le haut du crâne de Malfoy qui semblait tout ratatiné sur lui-même dans le grand fauteuil qui était devant le bureau. Le professeur Dumbledore lui fit un sourire lorsqu'elle s'approcha timidement.  
  
-Entrez Mademoiselle Granger, nous vous attendions avec impatience. Je suppose que vous devez vous demander à quoi rime tout cela. et bien avant de tout vous expliquer j'aimerais vous présenter votre homologue masculin pour le rôle que vous aller jouer cette année. Mr Malefoy ?  
  
Draco se leva et la vision qu'Hermione eu de lui, lui glaça le sang : il avait encore grandi un peu lui semblait-il mais il avait surtout beaucoup maigri et perdu du muscle. Son visage était devenu très creux et encore plus blanc qu'au par avant. Il avait de très grands cernes bleus sous les yeux et paraissait épuisé. Ses épaules qui étaient à la fin de l'année excrément large et carrées (dues à un entraînement de Quidditch intensif) avaient toujours la même envergure mais semblaient anguleuses. Au bout de ses manches elle pouvait voir des mains très fines qui laissaient transparaître tous les os de la main. Enfin ses vêtements étaient dans un état pitoyable et il dégageait de lui, bien qu'elle soit à plusieurs mètre une odeur étrange et désagréable. Devant un tel spectacle Hermione ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri d'étonnement et d'horreur et laissa échapper ces mots :  
  
Mon dieu ... Draco...  
  
Draco eu l'air surpris de l'entendre l'appeler par son prénom mais ne fit aucune remarque la dessus. Il comprenait très bien que son aspect pouvait choquer et lui répondit simplement :  
  
-Je sais, je ne suis pas très beau à voir mais le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que d'ici la rentré et avec une potion spéciale on n'y verrait presque plus rien.  
  
Hermione fut surprise du ton amical qu'il avait pris et du fait qu'il l'informât de sa santé. Elle se retournât vers le professeur et lui demanda se qui s'était passé.  
  
- Sachez Mlle Granger que ce n'est pas à moi de vous mettre au courrant de ceci. Mr Malefoy vous le dira un peut plus tard quand vous aurez rejoins vos appartements privés. Sachez néanmoins que la rentrée des classes est reporté d'une semaine. Ceci aussi vous sera expliqué par Mr Malefoy. Enfin la raison pour laquelle je vous ai fait venir ici avec autant d'avance est Mr Malefoy. Il vous l'expliquera également. Sur ce je vous laisse aller dans vos appartements communs, je vous verrait ce soir au dîner.  
  
-Mais professeur ... réussit à bredouiller Hermione malgré son étonnement.  
  
- Pas de questions, Mr Malefoy vous expliquera tout, et si jamais malgré tout il vous reste des questions vous pourrez me les poser au dîner bien entendu. Nous dînerons tous à la même table dans la grande salle. Maintenant je vous prie de ma laisser j'ai énormément de travail, clos-t-il la conversation en lançant un regard appuyé à Draco.  
  
- B... bien Monsieur.  
  
Hermione n'en revenait pas ! La rentrée de Poudlard reporté d'une semaine ? Draco qui était dans un état épouvantable ! Le professeur qui laissait le soin à son pire ennemi de tout lui expliquer ! Elle n'y comprenait rien ! En silence ils se dirigèrent vers les appartements communs des préfets en chef et arrivèrent devant un tableau représentant un animal au buste de lion et au corps de serpent. Hermione remarqua avec étonnement que cet animal parlait !  
  
- Voulez-vous définir le mot de passe s'il vous plait ?  
  
- Heu ... Va y Granger choisit.  
  
Hermione fut très surprise d'entendre que Draco la laissai choisir et fut plutôt prise au dépourvut.  
  
-Heu... et ba heu... Pourquoi pas...je ne sais pas heum...Licorne blanche ?  
  
-Si tu veux, je m'en fiche. Allons y pour Licorne Blanche.  
  
-Vous pouvez entrer leur dit le tableau.  
  
Sur ce ils entrèrent dans la salle commue. Elle était immense, bien plus grande que la salle des Griffondors. Il y avait un mur couvert de livre et de l'autre coté de la salle deux tables identiques avec des fauteuils à l'air très confortables devant. Deux canapés étaient disposés près d'une cheminée l'un or et l'autre vert. C'était une salle magnifique décorée avec les deux couleurs des maisons, celles-ci était souvent liées comme pour former un lien magique entre les deux préfets.  
  
- Cette salle est superbe, s'exclama Hermione  
  
- Oui, c'est vrai, elle pas mal.  
  
Sur ce elle se souvint que Draco avait des révélations à lui faire, mais elle n'osait pas commencer à lui parler.  
  
-Je suppose que tu veux savoir de quoi il retourne Granger, commençât Draco  
  
- Et bien, heu... oui, c'est-à-dire que tu es si...  
  
Elle ne savait pas trop quel adjectif mettre pour ne pas le blesser.  
  
- Tu peux le dire : je suis dans un état pitoyable.  
  
-Et bien, heu ... Oui ! Que t'es il arrivé Malefoy ? On dirait que tu es passé sous un rouleau compresseur...  
  
-Un quoi ?  
  
-Laisse tomber .Pourquoi est ce que tu es dans cet état, pourquoi Dumbledore m'a il fait venir avec autant d'avance et pourquoi il a repoussé la rentrée des classes ?  
  
-On va traiter une question à la fois Granger d'accord ? Alors la première c'était « pourquoi je suis dans cet état ? » Et bien c'est à cause de mon père.  
  
- Ton père ???  
  
-Oui mais c'est une assez longue histoire alors laisse moi parler et asseyons nous sur ce canapé doré.  
  
Ils s'essayèrent donc sur le canapé couleur Gryffondor, ce choix étonna Hermione, c'était comme si Draco voulais se détacher de la maison Serpentard. 


	5. Le récit de Draco

Chapitre 4 : Le récit de Draco  
  
Il lui raconta tout. Son arrivé au manoir, son refus d'appartenir au Seigneur des ténèbres, la punition de son père. La vie épouvantable dans son cachot et comment Dumbledor avait fait pour le faire évader. Tout. Sans omettre aucun détail dégradant ou difficile pour une âme sensible. Tout. Au fur et à mesure du récit Hermione sentait venir les larmes dans ces yeux. Mais elle était trop occupé à l'écouter pour s'en rendre compte et lui avait la tête entre les mains et ne la regardait pas. Au bout d'un moment, quand son récit fut terminé il releva la tête et vit le visage d'Hermione dévasté par les larmes. Elle le regardait avec une expression qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle semblait vraiment triste pour lui et ça lui était encore inconnu.  
  
-Pourquoi tu pleures Hermione ?  
  
Il l'avait appelé Hermione. Zut ! Il était impardonnable, c'est pas parce qu'elle l'avait appelé une fois par son prénom qu'il devait en faire autant ! Ho et puis t'en pis, elle avait l'air si triste !  
  
-Je... Je suis désolé pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé ! J'avais remarqué à la fin de l'année que tu avais changer mas je ne savais pas pourquoi. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave. J'avais juste vu que tu étais plus aimable et que faire souffrir les autres ne t'amusais plus du tout.  
  
-Tu avais remarqué ? dit-il d'un air triste. Tu dois bien être la seule de tout Poudlard. Même Dumbledor ne s'était aperçu de rien. Il m'a dit qui si il avait su il m'aurait garder à l'école tout l'été, que j'aurais du lui en parler. Ce qui nous fait venir à ta deuxième question : « pourquoi tu est venue avec autant d'avance ». Il ne faut absolument pas que les autres élèves remarquent mon état. Sourtout ceux de Serpentard. Ils ont pour un certain nombre entendu des rumeurs tout l'été et si ils me voient dans cet état ils sauraient que les rumeurs étaient fondés. Il faut leur faire croire que ce n'était que des rumeurs. J'en arrive donc à la dernière question : pourquoi Dumbledor retarde la rentrée des classes ? Et bien comme tu peux l'imaginer sans peine, a l'heure qu'il ai mon père doit être furieux, il a probablement déjà prévenu tu-sais-qui et celui-ci doit également être furieux, et si il est furieux, tous les Mangemorts sont furieux. Ça fait donc beaucoup de gens pas très sympathiques qui en veulent à Dumbledor et à Poudlard...et à moi. Pour garantir la sécurité de l'école et des autres élèves il faut que le directeur et les professeurs mettent en place des protections magiques bien plus efficaces que celles qui existent déjà. Il va lui falloir un certain temps pour mettre tout ça en place et donc il est obligé de retarder la rentrée des classes. En plus ça me laisse une semaine de plus pour me remettre.  
  
Hermione était complètement éberluée par tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Ils n'étaient vraiment plus en sécurité nulle part. Même Poudlard était menacé. Et puis ce pauvre Draco avait tant enduré, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de le serrer dans ces bras *mais voyons ! tu es folle serrer Draco Malefoy dans tes bras ? Tu délire complètement là ma vieille ! * se dit elle.  
  
Depuis quelques instants elle semblait perdue dans ses pensées. Draco se dit qu'elle était vraiment magnifique quand elle rêvassait. ** Enfin bon quoi ! Draco ! Tu nous fais quoi là ! C'est Hermione Granger ! Une sang..., une fille de moldus ! Tu ne peux pas trouver une fille de moldus « magnifique »,là mon vieux tu délire complètement ! ** pensa-t-il. Il fini par rompre le silence :  
  
-Ca va ?  
  
-Oui je suis juste un peu secouer dit-elle soudainement tirée de ses pensées. Je réfléchissais à tout ce que tu viens de m'apprendre. Ecoute ...heu...je sais qu'on a jamais été en très bon termes *comment je vais bien pouvoir lui dire ça* mais heu ... est ce que tu voudrais pas ... qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms ? Je pense que dans cette histoire il vaut mieux qu'on soit souder, et le meilleur moyen de commencer c'est par les prénoms, Non ?  
  
Cette demande surprenait Draco. Non pas que ça le dérangeait car il était en train de se dire que se serait peut être mieux au moment ou elle l'avait proposée. Mais tout simplement parce que c'était elle qui l'avait dit la première.  
  
-Et bien ... non ça ne me gène pas du tout. J'allais te le proposer. Ecoute je voulais te dire que ... **comment je vais lui dire ?** je suis sincèrement désolé pour toutes les insultes que j'ai pus te faire au long des 6 dernières années. J'ai changé et je ne t'insulterais plus jamais , je te le promet. Je veux encore évoluer dans mon changement et devenir profondément...bon ? Je veux dire que je veux être tout l'opposer de mon père. Mais ne va pas non plus te faire de fausses idées : je ne veux pas devenir comme certains de tes amis...je veux être « moi » mais en bien. Tu comprends ...Hermione ?  
  
Troublée par cette déclaration Hermione ne savait pas trop quoi répondre.  
  
Heu... oui, oui je comprends. Tu veux devenir quelqu'un de bien. Je comprends. Tu es déjà en bonne passe, car pour me dire tout ça tu ne peux être quelqu'un de mauvais *mon dieu je vien bien de dire ça ?a Malefoy ...Draco ?*, je suis sure que tu y arriveras. J'ai confiance.  
  
Draco était très surpris par cette déclaration. C'était un peu une déclaration d'amitié. Elle mettait sa confiance en lui. Personne jusqu'à présent n'en avait fait autant pour lui. Il se rendit subitement compte qu'a l'inverse de lui, l'été n'avait pas fait de mal à la griffondor. Elle avait un petit peu grandi mais surtout elle avait fini de prendre de vraies formes de femme. A présent elle ne ressemblait plus en rien à une enfant ni même à une adolescente. Elle était une vraie jeune femme. Seule sa tenue et sa coupe de cheveux trahissaient ses 17 ans. Sans eux on aurait difficilement pu la prendre pour une écolière tant elle avait un comportement élégant. Elle était réellement très belle. Draco senti au plus profond de lui un petit pincement au cœur lorsqu'il pensa **elle est vraiment ravissante, Weasley et Potter ont beaucoup de chance, je me demande avec lequel elle est finalement, tant de rumeurs ont circulées**. Il se décida à lui demander.  
  
- Aors, Hermione, finalement c'est lequel des deux que tu as choisis pour petit ami ? Potter ou Wesley ?  
  
-Qu'est ce que ça vient faire là dedans ? Je...  
  
- C'est juste une question pour changer de conversation car celle là me rappelle de pas très bons souvenirs et ça commence à être assez pénible.  
  
-Ho ...heu... je vois, excuse moi, oui, si tu veux parlons d'autre chose. Tu comptes faire quoi après ...  
  
-Je t'ai posé une question la premier.  
  
Elle se mit à bégayer et à parler d'une voix rapide.  
  
-Heum, ho ! Draco tu exagères, tu sais très bien que je ne sors avec aucun des deux. Se sont tous les deux mes amis et rien de plus ! J'en ai assez de toutes ses remarques sur mes amis. On est juste amis ! Un point c'est tout ! Je n'aime, avec un grand A aucun des deux. Je les aimes et les aimerais toujours comme des amis, un point c'est tout !  
  
-Tu te répètes ! Désolé je n'étais pas au courant. Presque tout Poudlard pariait sur le Weasley. Tu vas les décevoir !  
  
-Et toi tu pariais sur qui ?*c'était quoi cette question ?Pourquoi je lui demande ça moi ?*  
  
- Moi ...je ne pensais à aucun des deux. Plutôt à ton cher et tendre que tu a rencontré à la coupe des trois sorcier.  
  
- Lui ???pffff ! C'est de l'histoire ancienne ! On n'est même jamais vraiment sortis ensemble. Non je ne sors avec personne Mr Malefoy ! Je suis libre comme l'air ! *mon dieu , pourquoi je lui ai dit ça comme ça ?*  
  
La façon dont Hermione avait dis ça était plutôt aguicheuse et il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. C'était-elle rendue compte qu'il la trouver a présent follement séduisante et que se n'était pas sans raison s'il lui avait poser la question. **Non Draco, tu ne peux pas sortir avec une fille de moldus ! Voyons, c'est contre tout... tout quoi d'ailleurs ? Contre tout ce qu'on m'a appris ? Mais justement ! Je veux me séparer de tout ce qu'on m'a appris. Je suis libre maintenant de faire ce que je veux de ma vie. Et si j'ai envie de sortir avec une fille de moldus, c'est mon choix ! Je peux même me marier avec elle avoir de enfants et ... ho là là Draco, là tu divague complètement, sortir avec c'est maintenant possible (encore faudrait-il qu'elle soit d'accord) mais c'est pas la peine de mettre l'attelage avant les sombrals !**  
  
-Draco ? Draco !!!!! ou ou ?y a quelqu'un ?  
  
-Hein ? Oui, excuse moi, je rêvassais.  
  
-J'ai cru voir ça ! A quoi tu pensais si ce n'est pas indiscret ?  
  
Allait-il lui dire ou non ? Et si elle se moquait de lui ? **HO !et puis zut !**  
  
-Je pensais que maintenant je pouvais, si je le voulais, sortir avec une fille de moldus.  
  
Sur ces mots Hermione vira au rouge pivoine. Jamais elle n'avait été aussi rouge de sa vie lui semblait-elle. Est ce qu'il disait ça pour elle ou est ce que c'était une phrase en l'air comme ça ?  
  
-Tu...tu...tu quoi ?  
  
-Je me disais que si ça me faisait plaisir, et à la demoiselle en question aussi évidemment, je pourrais sortir avec qui je voulais. Avant j'étais obligé de sortir avec des sangs purs, mais maintenant je n'en ai plus rien à faire ! Je peux être avec qui je veux, qui me fait plaisir...qui me fait envie finit-il en lui lançant un regard appuyé.  
  
Il n'y avait plus de doute possible pour Hermione. Draco parlait pour elle *ho mon dieu ! Est ce que je dois lui dire quelque chose, est ce que je dois lui répondre quelque chose ? Et si jamais je me trompais et que ce n'était pas pour moi et qu'il disait ça pour faire la conversation ?* 


	6. Ensembles ?

Réponses aux reviews :  
  
_Dobbi : Voilà la suite !_  
  
_Bibi : Merci beaucoup, tes compliments me touche ! voilà la suite_  
  
_Mel : Toi aussi tu me manque ! vivement qu'on se revoit le 29 juin ! Je t'envois bientôt le prochain chapitre, il est plus long que les autres et presque termin ! (P.s. : Répond de temps en temps à tes e-mail !)_  
  
_KaTh-BlAcK : bizarrement je suis pas de ton avis ! je trouve que le début est plus facile ! tu as plein d'idées ! Mais après tu en manque quand même un peut pour poursuivre ta fic ! mais t'inquiète ! j'ai encore plein d'idées ! Au moins pour que la fic face une centaine de pages en tout !_

_Au fait ?!? J'ai oublié de vous dire : les pensées des perso sont entre "" 1 seul pour Hermione et deux pour Draco !_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
_Chapitre 5 :Ensembles ?_  
  
Elle essaya de se ressaisir mais ce n'étai vraiment pas facile. Elle avait rêvé que Draco tienne de tels propos mais ce n'était qu'un rêve, et là, tout à coup, il lui demandait presque de sortir avec elle. Tout à coup elle su ce qu'il fallait répondre, du moins pour le moment :  
  
-Et bien, maintenant que tu est libre de faire ce que tu veux, dit elle d'un ton dégagé, avec qui veux tu être ? Vu que c'est là la question.  
  
Draco fit un petit sourire qui se voulait timide et tournât la tête vers Hermione il se penchât très légèrement. Ne sachant trop que faire Hermione ne bougeât pas d'un pouce. Voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de mouvement de recul Draco se pencha un peu plus et la griffondor attirée comme par un aimant vers lui acheva de faire le court trajet qu'il y avait entre leurs lèvres. Au début ce n'était qu'un chaste baisé. Les lèvre de Draco étaient tièdes et sucrés tandis que celle d'Hermione étaient douces et chaudes. Au bout d'un moment Hermione entrouvrit très légèrement la bouche, comme une invitation pour Draco. Le serpentar approfondit alors son baisé qui perdit toute chasteté. Hermione se sentait totalement grisée et n'avait plus aucune réception quant au monde extérieur de leurs deux corps. Elle passa ses mains sur le dos de la chemise de Draco et senti à travers des os à fleur de peau. Son odeur, pourtant loin d'être agréable ne la gênait pas outre mesure et elle se sentait toute légère. Draco quant a lui avait mis ces mains sur son sa nuque et ce baisé lui redonnait force et courage. Il lui semblait que tant qu'il embrassait Hermione, rien ne pouvait lui arriver...leur arriver. Il repris soudain conscience de sa condition physique ""Punaise, je suis une loque puante et Hermione est en train de m'embrasser, elle ne dois vraiment pas y prendre beaucoup de plaisir"" Il se détachât alors d'elle.  
  
- Qu'est ce que...  
  
- Je suis dans un état lamentable Hermione, je crois vraiment qu'aller prendre une douche ne serait pas du luxe. Excuse moi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir embrassé. C'était une erreur et ça ne se reproduira pas ""pourvu qu'elle dise que je sois fou de dire ça, pourvu qu'elle dise que je suis fou de dire ça. Pourvu...""  
  
Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire : comment un erreur ? Alors que c'était si agréable. N'avait-il pas eu le même sentiment qu'elle lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés ? N'avait-il pas ressentit ce doux frisson et cette chaleur intense ? Elle se mit alors à parler d'un ton saccader et furieux.  
  
- Mais ...Je...Qu'est que... Je... je ne trouve pas du tout que c'était une erreur. J'y ai pris du ... du plaisir ! Tu n'as pas appréci ? Et bien moi si! Et je vais même te dire quelque chose : j'aurais aimé que ce baisé ne se termine jamais ! Enfin quoi Malefoy ""Elle vient de m'appeler Malfoy !"" , je suis persuader que tu as ressenti la même chose que moi. Ce baiser il était...  
  
Pour la faire taire il venait de lui de l'embrasser encore plus fougueusement que la dernière fois. Tellement fougueusement que ça l'avait fait basculer sur le canapé. Elle était à sa merci, elle était coincée entre lui et le tissu doré et ne pouvait pas s'échapper, mais étrangement elle n'essayait même pas. Au contraire, elle le serrait contre elle et caressait son dos osseux de ces deux mains, entre deux baisers fous elle poussait de petits soupirs de contentement. Draco était complètement allongé sur elle et caressait les jambes d'Hermione en remontant peu à peu, elle ne disait rien et se laissait totalement faire. Elle n'avait plus conscience de rien et était comme dans un rêve : les événements qui s'enchaînaient étaient indépendants de sa volonté et elle les trouvaient follement agréable. Ils auraient très bien pu faire l'amour dans l'instant suivant si Draco ne s'était pas subitement levé d'un bon du canapé.  
  
-Je ... Je vais prendre une douche ! Une douche à l'eau froide...J'en ai besoin.  
  
Il se retournât et sans un mot de plus se dirigeât vers la porte centrale qui n'ayant pas d'insigne imposée sur son battant, qu'il supposait être la salle de bain.  
  
-Draco ! Attend ! On n'a même pas visit ! Ecoute, je...je pense que c'est pas une erreur et ... Hermione ne savait plus ou se mettre, elle avait terriblement envie de lui dire qu'elle aimerait bien continuer mais que dirait-il ? Ne risquait-elle pas une veste ? "Ho et puis t'en pis"  
  
-Si la demoiselle en question dont tu parlais tout à l'heure était moi, et bien sache que je serais d'accord et enchanté d'être ta... petite amie ?  
  
Draco ne savait plus quoi dire. Il pensait que jusqu'à présent elle s'était faire parce qu'elle trouvais ça agréable mais sûrement pas par envie d'être avec lui.  
  
-Tu...Tu voudrais être ma petite amie ?"Ho mon dieu non ! Il va exploser de rire" MA petite amie ? Celle de Draco Malefoy qui t'a pourrit la vie pendant 6 ans ? Celle de Draco Malefoy le fils d'un Mangemort ? Celle de Draco Malefoy qui est aussi destiné depuis la naissance à en devenir un ? Celle de Draco Malefoy qui t'insulte et insulte tes amis ? Celle de...  
  
Elle l'interrompit :  
  
-Non, celle de Draco Malefoy, le plus adorable de garçons depuis le mois de mai dernier. -Je...Je ne sais pas quoi dire...J'en rêverais bien entendu mais...es-tu sur de ton choix ? Je veux dire, ça te met directement en danger d'être ma petite amie.  
  
-Je l'était déjà avant : n'oublie pas que je suis la meilleure amie d'Harry.  
  
-HA oui...Potter...C'est vrai...Mais tu es sur de sur ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
Sur ces mots son visage s'illumina du plus beau sourire qu'il n'est jamais fais,il parcourut le chemin qui les séparaient et l'embrassa à la fois passionnément et tendrement pour lui montrer tous les sentiments qu'il pouvait éprouver pour elle.  
  
Folle de bonheur elle répondit à son baisé et quand celui-ci fut terminer elle se blottit dans ces bras et ils restèrent là, début prés de la porte de la salle de bain, blottis l'un contre l'autre et se donnant du courage mutuellement pendant 5 bonnes minutes. Ils se sentaient en sécurité l'un avec l'autre et le temps ne semblais plus avoir aucune importance. Ils étaient bien, c'est tout. Puis délicatement Draco se sépara d'Hermione et lui dit :  
  
-Tu voulais visiter non ? Et bien allons y ! Commençons par ta chambre si tu le veux bien.  
  
Hermione acquiesça et suivit Draco, en lui tenant la main qui, ouvrait la porte de sa chambre. L'intérieur était magnifique, Tout n'était que rouge et or. Il y avait, au milieu de la pièce, un immense lit à baldaquins qui aurait pu sans problèmes accueillir trois personnes sans que celles-ci se gênent. Il y avait une très belle fenêtre à la gauche avec des vitraux rouge et or représentants un griffon et sous celle-ci un petit bureau pour écrire sa correspondance. Sur le mur en face du lit il y avait un une très belle cheminé et prés d'elle une porte qui donnait sur la salle de bain. Les murs étaient tapissés de couleur sang et le plafond n'en était pas un et pouvait être choisit à volonté et sur simple commande vocale. Pour le moment il représentait le temps extérieur mais pouvait être modifié à souhait. Hermione n'en revenait pas ces yeux.  
  
-Houa ! C'est superbe ! Et ces couleurs chaleureuses ! On à l'impression d'être dans un petit nid douillet !  
  
-C'est vrai que c'est beau. Estime toi heureuse, ma chambre va être verte et argent, ce sont des belles couleurs mais froides !  
  
-Oui...c'est vrai...mais je pense que ça va être beau quand même !  
  
Soudain elle s'aperçut sur son lit des livres et des robes de sorciers neuves. Sans lâcher la main de Draco elle l'entraînât vers son lit pour voir de plus près qu'est ce que c'était.  
  
-Ce sont nos livres pour l'année ! J'ai hâte de les lires !  
  
Draco lui lâchât la main et reculât de deux mètres.  
  
-Bon ba je te laisse à ta lecture et je continu la visite tout seul, dit il avec un air penaud. Il jouait avec elle et il adorait ça.  
  
Hermione se retournât d'un bon et s'élança fers lui, à la fois timide, car il n'étaient ensemble que depuis dix minutes mais déterminée.  
  
-Ha ça non alors ! Mr Malefoy, je reste avec vous ! Ces livres pourrons bien attendre ce soir quand je serais dans mon lit !  
  
Cette idée fit sourire Draco et Hermione le vit tout de suite, elle devint rouge et demanda :  
  
-Qui a-t-il ?  
  
Il s'approcha d'elle langoureusement et lui murmura à l'oreille  
  
-Qui te dis que tu seras seule ce soir dans ton lit...  
  
-DRACO ! S'exclamât t'elle ! Je ne suis pas cette...guenon de face-de-bouldog , si tu crois que tu me mettra dans ton lit dès le premier soir !  
  
Draco riait aux éclats maintenant, il s'approchât d'elle et la pris dans ces bras. -Mais non Hermy, je peux t'appeler Hermy ?  
  
Elle avait toujours détesté ça mais bizarrement venant de Draco cela ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire, elle trouvait même ce non charmant ! Et quelle délicate attention que de lui demander la permission ! Décidément, Draco avait chang !  
  
-Oui...oui bien sur !  
  
Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :  
  
-Je sais très bien que tu n'es pas comme l'autre tarte. Je plaisantais...c'était juste l'image qui m'a traverser l'esprit quand tu m'as parler de ton lit...c'est tout ! Sache que je n'ai pas l'intention de brusquer quoi que ce soit, et je suis prêt à attendre que tu sois prête toute ma vie si il le faut, de toute manière je sens qu'elle sera courte.  
  
-Ne dis pas ça ! Elle sera très longue et tu mourras centenaire dans ton lit avec pleins de petits enfants autour de toi ! J'en suis persuadée. En attendant...c'est très gentil ce que tu viens de me dire...  
  
Sur ces mots elle l'embrassa.  
  
- Si ont passait à la salle de bain ? lui demanda t'il en s'écartant.  
  
- D'accord, allons y !  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain, et quand Draco ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Hermione elle poussa un cri d'exclamation.  
  
-C'est...grandiose.  
  
Ils venaient de rentrer dans la plus grande salle de bain qu'Hermione n'est jamais vue. Elle était de forme pentagonale. L'un, des cinq murs, n'était qu'en réalité un immense miroir sous lequel se trouvait une baignoire qui aurait presque pu passer pour une piscine. Sur le mur opposé se trouvaient deux lavabos et au dessus des miroirs du même de ceux que l'on pouvait trouver dans les loges de stars (ceux avec les dizaines d'ampoules dessus). Prés des lavabos se trouvaient deux douches : une pour chacun des préfets. Une partie de la salle était séparée par un paravent central qui permettait aux deux préfets en chez de prendre leur douche simultanément sans se voir. La salle entière était faite de marbre blanc et la lumière légèrement dorée qui se reflétait dessus donnait une ambiance digne du paradis.  
  
-Je dois avouer Hermy que c'est magnifique. Même chez moi, enfin mon ancien chez moi, il n'y a pas une aussi belle salle de bain.  
  
-Cette baignoire est immense ! Tu as vu un peux la taille ? Je me demande pourquoi ils n'ont on mis une baignoire si grande !  
  
-J'ai bien une idée mais...  
  
-DRACO !  
  
Il lui fit un grand sourire et lui répondit :  
  
-Ne me dis pas que tu n'y as pas pens !  
  
-... -Ha ha ha ! Je le savais !  
  
Hermione ne savait plus ou se mettre. Elle était devenue pivoine et ne savait plus trop que faire. Elle se décida pour la seule solution qui lui vint à l'esprit.  
  
-Viens, on va dans ta chambre...  
  
Draco lui n'en pouvait plus, il était hilare et ne s'en cachait même pas, il suivit Hermione dans sa chambre qui était, sans surprises, à l'identique de celle de la Gryffondor, hormis les couleurs qui elles étaient vertes et argents. Draco qui s'était enfin calmé en voyant sa chambre dit à Hermione :  
  
- Tu vois je te l'avais dit ! C'est bien moins joli en vert et argent.  
  
-Mais non ... C'est juste...plus froid...  
  
-Oui ba, moi je préfère largement ta chambre ! Elle est plus « chaleureuse ».  
  
- Tu n'aimes plus les couleurs de Serpentard ?  
  
- Non c'est pas ça, mais je trouve que quand il n'y a pas d'autres couleurs pour les recoupées elles sont terriblement froides. Ma chambre est belle, je n'irais pas dire le contraire, mais tout ce vert et cet argent ! C'est est presque trop !  
  
-Oui je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Bon, je vais te laisser prendre la douche que tu réclames à corps et à cris depuis 20 min ! A tout à l'heure !  
  
Hermione sorti par la porte qui donnait sur la salle commune en lui lançant un dernier regard à Draco puis referma sur elle le lourd battant.  
  
-C'est bien ce que je disais, murmura Draco, lorsqu'il n'y a plus d'autres couleurs...ma chambre est moins belle... 

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""  
  
_Et voil ! Fin du chapitre 5 ! Mettez-moi des reviews please ! Je mets pas la suite avant qu'y ai au moins 5 reviews ! _


	7. Pour le secret ?

_Hello tout le monde, je vous mets en ligne le chapitre numéro 6 de ma super fic (non je rigole, j'ai pas encore les chevilles qui enflent ! Je suis déjà très contente qu'il y ait quelques gentilles personnes qui veuillent bien me lire !) J'ai un peu de temps devant moi alors je prends le temps de répondre à chacun d'entre vous (désol : c'est du dernier message au premier)  
  
Samiaaaa : Merci pour ton appréciation sincère. C'est vrai que moi aussi j'ai trouvé mon début un peu précipité. Mais je n'avais pas trop envie qu'ils se tournent autour pendant je-sais pas-combien-de-temps. En plus j'avais une super idée d'histoire mais pour que tout s'enchaîne comme je le veux il faut qu'ils soient ensemble dès le début. Dsl si tu trouve ça trop précipité..  
  
jun rogue : Merci beaucoup, c'est gentil de me dire ça. Mais tu vas voir tout ne sera pas de tout repos pour nos deux tourtereaux  
  
mione granger malefoy : voilà la suite, et le granger/malefoy est en prime !  
  
Doudou : merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !  
  
Alba : Je suppose que tu dois vraiment aimé pour avoir laissé trois fois le même message ! Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite !  
  
lady lyanna : merci ! Voilà la suite  
  
dobbie : t'inquiète, il va as rester tout maigre très longtemps ! Merci beaucoup  
  
KaTh-BlAcK : tu écris un fic ? vraiment ? j'aimerais bien la lire mais il faut que tu me dise comment elle s'appelle pour que j'aille la chercher !  
  
Julianna : et voilà la suite !  
  
Raphou : une petite suite !  
  
Mimi-la-pro :merci beaucoup ! Moi aussi je les trouve mignons ! Voilà la suite  
  
Emma.T :Merci beaucoup , c'est très gentil . Je peux pas te dire si Draco va mourir jeune ça gâcherai le suspense. T'inquiète pour ton brevet, je suis sûre que ça ira tout seul ! Tu sais moi je passe mon bac et ça m'empêche pas de vous concocter une fic pleine de rebondissements (enfin j'espère !)  
  
Bibi : Tu as raison, le couple Hermione et Dray est terrible ! En tout cas c'est mon préfér ! Voilà la suite !_

__

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Pour le secret...  
**  
Draco pris une longue douche chaude et revigorante car cela faisait plus de trois semaines qu'il n'avait eu qu'une eau froide, qui sortait du robinet situé dans son cachot pour se laver. Il pris donc tout son temps bien qu'il mourrait d'envie d'aller rejoindre Hermione. Mais il se dit également qu'elle comprendrait qu'il ai pris son temps. Après la douche il repassa dans sa chambre, avec pour seul vétement une serviette autour des reins, et fouillât dans les affaires que Dumbledore lui avait fait livrer. Il y avait là ces livres de cours pour l'année, des robes de sorciers neuves, tout ce dont il pouvait avoir besoin en cours et qui était sur la liste, il y avait même un balais de très bonne qualit ! Mais...  
  
- Comment je vais faire sans baguette ? S'exclame-t-il soudain.  
  
""Sans baguette je vais être bien embeté pour suivre les cours ... et faire quoi que se soit d'ailleurs ! Je ne peux même pas me protéger si celui-dont- on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom venait m'attaquer ! Comment j'ai fais pour oublier de dire à Dumbledore que je n'avais pas ma baguette !""  
  
Tout à coup, il aperçut un petit bout de quelque chose qui dépassait de sous ces vêtements, il retournât tout et vit ... sa baguette ! Sa chère baguette ! Dumbledore avait réussi à la récupérer ! Comment ? Ca c'était un mystère ! En tout cas il était parvenu à récupérer la baguette de Draco et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Il était tellement heureux qu'il n'entendit pas le petit frappement qui venait d'avoir lieu à sa porte. Tout absorbé par ses pensée il n'entendis pas non plus le loquet s'ouvrir.  
  
-Draco ?  
  
Sortis subitement de ces pensés il se retournât d'un bond en brandissant sa baguette à la main, son geste fut si brusque qu'il fit se détacher la serviette qui l'entourait. Celle-ci tomba à terre et le « pauvre » Draco se retrouva nu comme un vers ! Il fit face à une Hermione tout d'abord stupéfaite de le voir brandir une baguette vers elle, puis elle baissât les yeux sans pouvoir s'en empêcher et remarquât la tenue de Draco (ou plutôt la non tenue). Elle devint alors très rouge et se jeta hors de la chambre en bredouillant.  
  
- Je... Je suis désolés Draco ... Je ... Je ne voulais pas ... Je t'es entendue parler et .... J'ai crue que tu m'appelais... Je suis désolés ... vraiment désolée ... Je ... Je...  
  
Draco dés qu'il lu reconnut eu pour premier geste de baisser sa baguette , puis réalisant son était il se dépêchât de renouer sa serviette autour de ces reins, mais Hermione était déjà derrière la porte en train de bredouiller. Puis il commença à chercher des sous vêtements dans les affaires étalées sur son lit tout en parlant à Hermione.  
  
- Heu... non, non Hermione, je ne t'ai pas appeler je me parlais à voix haute. Heu... écoute arrête de t'excuser ce ... ce n'est pas grave... t'as sûrement vu des choses pire dans ta vie en te battant aux coté du célèbre Harry Potter ! Hermione arrête de bredouiller, je t'en prie ! Je te dis que ç'est pas grève ! Mais non,je ne suis pas gêné...arrête...c'est pas grave !!!  
  
Il disait tout cela pour rassurer Hermione qui avait l'air sans dessus dessous mais lui non plus n'en menait pas large. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Un nombre honorable l'avait déjà vu tout nu et il ne s'était jamais senti gêné, il faut dire qu'il était bien bâtit et qu'il n'y avait point de honte à avoir à l'afficher.  
  
Or étrangement, le fait que se soit Hermione Granger l'avait tout retourné. Il pensait à tout cela et quand il eu fini de s'habiller il sortit de la chambre pour découvrir une Hermione assise par terre derrière la porte, le visage rouge et honteux.  
  
- Ba ... qu'est ce qu'il y a Mione...  
  
""Tien, Mione ça sonne mieux qu'Hermy !""  
  
- Je...Je suis désolée !  
  
- Mais je t'ai dis que c'était pas grave...  
  
Il la releva et la pris dans ces bras pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien à se faire pardonner. Ce n'était pas grave !  
  
-Et puis, tu sais Mione, avec une salle de bain commune, y a des fortes chances que ça arrive...même si la tu as fait fort dès le premier jour...  
  
-Mais...je...  
  
-Assez de blabla... embrasse moi...  
  
D'une obéissance parfaite Hermione se lova contre lui tout en l'embrassant  
  
"Mon dieu, ce qu'il embrasse bien ! Je me sens tellement bien dans ces bras !"  
  
Il restèrent là , a s'embrasser pendant une dizaine de minutes ,à se dire des mots gentils et à rire doucement jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione se détache de lui propose d'aller manger. Draco accepta et ils se dirigèrent tous deux, main dans la main vers la grande salle. Tout à coups Hermione stoppât son chemin et forçat Draco à faire de même puis lui lâchât la main :  
  
- Qu'y à-t-il ?  
  
- Je sais qu'on en a pas parler mais ... est ce que tu veux que je ... enfin que nous, ça soit un secret ?  
  
- Un secret comment ça ?  
  
- Et bien ...Est-ce que notre histoire reste un secret connu de nous seuls.  
  
- Pourquoi je voudrais ça ?  
  
Alors là Hermione ne savait plus quoi dire ! Elle se disait que cette conversation était bien étrange et qu'elle aurait normalement du avoir lieu dans l'autre sens.  
  
- Et bien, ça ne te gène pas que le Serpentards soient au courant ? Et que ton père l'apprenne, et que Voldemort l'apprenne ?  
  
Au nom de Voldemort, Draco avait tressaillit et elle l'avait vue faire, mais il lui répondit tout de même.  
  
- Non ... mon père je n'en ai plus rien à faire, et tu-sais-qui non plus. Ils doivent déjà être très très en colère contre moi, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins ! Pour ce qui est des Serpentards... a te fais quelque chose que les Gryffondors l'apprennent ?  
  
- Non ! Je m'en fiche de ce qu'ils pensent, il n'y a que de l'opinion de Harry et de Ron dont je m'inquiète, mais si ils sont vraiment mes amis ils comprendront... Sinon, si ils ne peuvent pas surmonter leurs vieilles rancœurs, alors c'est qu'ils ne sont pas de VRAIS amis.  
  
Draco à cette phrase fit un sourire et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.  
  
-Moins j'en ai encore moins quelque chose à faire que toi de l'avis des Serpentard, je n'ai même pas un seul amis dont l'opinion m'intéresse un temps soit peu... Donc tu as ta réponse.  
  
Hermione lui repris tendrement la main et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la grande salle. Arrivés à la porte, ils entendaient des voix de l'autre coté du battant et Hermione dit à Draco :  
  
- Que vont dire les professeurs ?dit elle d'un ton légèrement anxieux.  
  
- Je croyais que tu te fichais de l'opinion de tout le monde ? dit Draco avec un sourire aux lèvres : ça ressemblait bien à Hermione de ne s'occuper des professeurs.  
  
- Oui mais ... les professeurs...  
  
- Dumbledore m'a dit que nous devons être soudés, il va être content !  
  
Rassurée par ces propos, elle lui serra plus fort la main et poussa le battant. 


	8. Le rêve de Draco

**Chapitre 7 : Le rêve de Draco.**

* * *

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle le silence se fit. Tous leurs professeurs étaient présents. Dumbledore présidait la seule table qui était disposé dans la pièce et il n'y avait que deux places de vides l'une à coté de l'autre pour eux. Hagrid, qui avait tout de suite remarqué qu'ils se tenaient par la main, avait des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et ouvrait la bouche en montrant tout ce qui y était. Le professeur Rogue fronçait les sourcils comme si cette vision lui était profondément désagréable, le professeur McGonagall avait l'air tout à fait surprise et avait perdue son air pincé, quant à Dumbledore,il souriait d'un air confiant comme si il s'était attendu à cela.  
  
- Ha ! Mr Malefoy, Melle Granger, je suis ravi que vous vous soyez décidés à venir nous voir ! Certains d'entre nous désespéraient d'avoir votre présence pour le dîner. J'étais moi-même assez confiant quant à la tournure des évènements. Dit Dumbledore d'un ton appuyé.  
  
Sur ces paroles explicites, Hermione vira au rouge et serra un peut plus fort la main de Draco. Mais celui-ci ne se laissait pas démonter aussi facilement que la sang et or et répondit, sincèrement, au directeur :  
  
-Vous nous avez dit d'être soudés et nous avons décidé de suivre votre conseil du mieux que nous le pouvons.  
  
-Parfait ! Parfait, jeune homme, et bien je vous en pris asseyez vous à notre table et dînons, comme promis Melle Granger, si vous avez des questions, je suis prêt à y répondre.  
  
- Heu...non ... pour le moment ça va.  
  
-Parfait, je vois que Mr Malefoy a répondu à toutes mes attentes. Et bien je vous souhaite un bon appétit.  
  
Il s'asssirent dans un silence gêné à la table. Hermione avait pour voisin le professeur Lupin (revenu depuis l'année précédente pour enseigner (de nouveau) les défenses contre les forces du mal), celui-ci lui lançait des petits sourires encourageants. Draco pour sa part était situé à la droite de Dumbledore qui ne prêtait aucune attention au nouveau couple. Ils dînèrent en silence sans oser rien dire et en se contentant d'écouter les conversations de leurs professeurs, qui d'ailleurs étaient pour le moins plates et sans intérêts : Rogue parlait avec Dumbledore des derniers résultats de quidditch, tandis que le Professeur McGonagall écoutait avec Hagrid qui parlait d'une nouvelle créature magique découverte en Inde. Des conversations pour le moins ordinaires qui dérangeaient étrangement Hermione et Draco. Ils auraient cent fois préférés parler du « problème » de Draco, mais pour une raison inconnue tous les professeurs avaient l'air d'accord pour ne pas aborder le sujet.  
  
Ils finirent donc de dîner sans un mot et se retirèrent dans leur salle commune.  
  
- Le comportement des professeurs étaient bizarre tu ne trouve pas Mione ?  
  
- Si, il était plus qu'étrange. Mais je suppose qu'ils ont une bonne raison. En tout cas tu as vu la tête de Rogue quand il nous a vu arriver main dans la main ? C'était à mourir de rire, on aurait dit qu'il avait gobé un œuf ! Ca m'a bien fait rire !  
  
Draco eu un petit sourire, s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça.  
  
-Voyons, Mlle Granger ! Ce n'est pas très correct de se moquer de vos professeurs ! Dix points de moins pour Griff...  
  
Elle le fit taire en l'embrassant tendrement.  
  
-Finalement je crois que je vais en rajouter !  
  
Hermione fit un grand sourire et s'écarta de lui.  
  
- je suis crevée ! Je vais me coucher...Bonne nuit Malefoy !  
  
- Ne m'appelle plus jamais Malefoy, rugit gentiment Draco en se ruant sur elle. Il la fit basculer sur le divan le plus proche et la couvrit de petits baisés en la chatouillant. Elle riait aux éclats et se sentait terriblement bien.  
  
- Arrête ! Grâce ! Je t'en pris !  
  
Il fini par arrêter et il l'embrassa avec passion. Il restèrent un moment là, à s'embrasser, puis Hermione pris congés de son nouveau compagnon.  
  
-Il est tard « Draguichounet » (à ces mots Draco fit une grimace des plus comiques), je vais me coucher, je veux être en pleine forme demain matin pour affronter les hiboux de Ron et de Harry ! Ils vont me harceler de questions !  
  
Elle se pencha vers lui et lui déposa un dernier baisé sur les lèvres puis ouvrit sa porte et, avec un dernier regard pour son petit ami, franchit la porte.  
  
Draco resta un moment perdu dans ces pensées sur le sofa, puis il alla lui aussi se coucher. Tout deux restèrent longtemps éveillé dans leur lit, à penser l'un à l'autre. A un moment Draco eu même envie de rejoindre Hermione dans sa chambre, ne serrait-ce que pour la voir et se blottir près d'elle, mais il se dit qu'elle le prendrait peut être mal et qu'elle pourrait se figurer qu'il était entreprenant. Comme ce n'était nullement le cas il préféra ne rien faire. Puis ses pensées dérivèrent vers Lord Voldemort et son père.  
  
""Ils doivent probablement avoir envie de me tuer, et ce sera encore pire quand ils apprendront que je sors avec Hermione Granger, digne fille de moldus et qui plus est meilleure amie d'Harry Potter. J'espère que je n'ai pas fait un mauvais choix en sortant avec elle et que je ne risque pas de la mettre en danger en étant avec elle. Si il lui arrivait quelque chose j'en mourrais. J'ai ...des sentiments pour elle. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est mais j'y suis plus attaché qu'a qui conque sur cette planète. Est- ce que c'est ça l'amour ? Non, je ne pense pas, mais c'est quand même un sentiment assez fort que j'ai pour elle...J'espère vraiment qu'il ne lui arrivera rien...""  
  
sur ces dernières pensées Draco s'endormi.  
  
Hermione était elle aussi en train de penser à lui  
  
" Draco est un garçon formidable, il a vraiment beaucoup chang ! Au fond de moi je me demande si il n'a pas toujours été comme ça et que c'était juste une protection, son attitude mesquine. Je pense que oui. Que ça a toujours été un mec bien mais qu'il ne s'en ai jamais rendu compte. Son père et Voldemort sont très dangereux, ils doivent être furieux. Il est en très grand danger et il ne s'inquiète que pour moi, il ne se rend même pas compte qu'il est un million de fois plus en danger que moi. Il est devenu si...humain ! Je crois que si il lui arrivait quelque chose je ne m'en remettrais pas... ", puis elle s'endormi elle aussi.  
  
Il s'emblait à Hermione qu'elle venait juste de fermer les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit des hurlements. Elle se demanda au début d'où cela venait puis compris qu'ils provenaient de la chambre de l'autre préfet en chef. D'un bond elle sauta de son lit, attrapa sa baguette magique qu'elle déposait toujours sur sa table de chevet et bondit vers la salle de bain, elle était très légèrement vêtue (elle ne portait qu'une très fine chemise de nuit en satin) et sentie un froid vif lorsqu'elle traversa la grande salle de bain, mais n'y prêta pas attention tant les cris qu'elle entendait lui glaçait le sang.  
  
Elle fit irruption dans la chambre de Draco en brandissant devant elle sa baguette magique, elle avait l'air déterminer et ne semblait pas avoir peur le moins du monde, on aurait dit qu'elle pouvait affronter le monde entier pour que Draco, car s'était lui qui hurlait, arrête de pousser des cris.  
  
Elle poussa donc le battant de la porte et fit lumière. Elle ne vit personne dans la chambre bien qu'elle regarda dans tous les coins, Draco était toujours ne train de s'agiter dans son lit.  
  
**- NON !!! JE NE DEVIENDRAI JAMAIS UN MANGEMORT ...JAMAIS...MANGEMORT ... NON !!! PLUTOT MOURIR. NON PAS ELLE...TUER MOI CENT FOIS PLUTOT, MAIS PAS ELLE ...NNNNOOOONNNN !**  
  
C'est à cet instant qu'Hermione compris qu'il était en train de rêver. Elle lâcha donc sa baguette et se précipita sur le lit pour le réveiller. Elle le pris dans ces bras et le secoua légèrement au début puis de plus en plus énergiquement.  
  
- Draco... Draco réveille toi...ce n'est qu'un cauchemar... Draco ?  
  
Il fini par se réveillé. Il pleurait doucement et Hermione le berçait dans ces bras. Il se mit à parler d'une voix tremblante :  
  
-J'ai ...j'ai vu le mage noir...il était là...il me parlait...il sait tout. Mon père lui a raconté mon évasion, et il veut que je revienne ...que je devienne un Mangemort. Il m'a dit qu'il savait pour toi et moi et que si je n'obéissais pas il te tuerait... Je ...je ne veux pas qu'il te tue. Troublée par ces mots Hermione essaya de le rassurer.  
  
-Chut...ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Un horrible cauchemar. Voldemort ne peut pas déjà être au courant...et puis tu sais, il n'a pas vraiment de raisons de me tuer...  
  
- Ce...ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était bien réel ! C'était vraiment lui qui était l ! Je ne pouvais pas me réveiller. Je savais que j'étais en train de dormir et j'avais beau essayer de me réveiller je n'y arrivais pas. C'était horrible. Je sais qu'il sait. Ce n'était pas un rêve...c'est lui qui est entré dans mes pensées.  
  
-Tu...tu es sur ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-D'accord...Nous sommes en sécurité tant que nous restons à Poudlard, ne t'inquiète pas. Ecoute, nous allons essayer de dormir un peu cette nuit et puis nous en parlerons à Dumbledore demain matin. D'accord ?  
  
-D'accord... Hermione ?  
  
-Oui ?  
  
- Est-ce que tu veux bien rester près de moi cette nuit ? Je veux dire...sans rien faire du tout... juste être près de moi ?  
  
- Je n'avais pas l'intention de te quitter.  
  
Sur ces mots Hermione lui déposa un très léger baisé sur ces lèvres puis le serra plus fort dans ces bras. Elle s'assit sur le lit de Draco. Maintenant que le choc était passé elle commençais à avoir un peu froid avec sa seule chemise de nuit sur le dos, et puis elle se disait qu'elle pourrait donner des idées à Draco même si pour le moment il ne semblait pas trop en état de penser à quoi que ce soit. Elle réprima un frisson et Draco remarqua alors sa légère tenue.  
  
-Heu...Hermione ? Tu dois avoir un peu froid non ? Prend un T-shirt dans mon armoire pour te couvrir. Je pense que ça devrait aller. Attend : _« Accio »._  
  
Elle trouvait elle aussi que c'était une bonne idée et pris le T-shirt blanc qui arrivait à elle avec gratitude. Elle l'enfila, puis voyant que Draco ne semblait guère mieux et lui fit poser sa tête sur ces genoux tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il finit par s'endormir et Hermione poussa un petit soupir de soulagement : elle avait peur qu'il ne puisse pas se rendormir et qu'il continue de pleurer doucement comme il l'avait presque pendant l'intégralité du temps ou ils n'avaient pas parler.  
  
Le comportement de Draco l'étonnait : elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse pleurer, même si son comportement avait changer. Et il ne semblait pas pleurer parce qu'il avait peur de mourir, mais bien parce qu'il avait peur qu'elle meurt. C'était vraiment étrange. Elle le poussa légèrement pour pouvoir s'allonger près de lui puis rabattit les couvertures sur elle. Elle n'osait pas trop se serrer contre lui tant ils étaient peu habiller, mais malgré sa timidité elle pris sa main dans la sienne et s'endormi vers de doux rêves. Lorsqu'elle s'éveilla un peu plus tard dans la nuit Draco et elle avaient bougés, et il sa serrait maintenant dans ces bras : il était collé contre son dos et avait sa mais passé par-dessus elle car elle lui tenait toujours la main.  
  
Bien que cette étrange promiscuité la gêna sur le coup elle n'y pensa rapidement plus et se rendormi pour ne s'éveiller qu'au petit matin.

* * *

_Pas beaucoup de reviews pour ce chapitre ! je suis super déçus ! Je sais, 4 c quand même pas la catastrophe, mais j'ai longtemps hésité avant de vous mettre la suite. Maintenant y aura plus de suite à moins de 5 reviews !!!  
  
Cily : voilà la suite  
  
Samiaaaa : Merci de dire toujours ce que tu penses, ne pers pas cette qualit !  
  
KaTh-BlAcK : j'ai lu ta fic et elle est géniale ! vivement la suite !  
  
Vengeresse : Merci, voilà las suite !_


	9. Retour au chateau

**Chapitre 8 : Retour au château.**  
  
La semaine passa à toute vitesse. Hermione et Draco étaient si bien ensemble qu'il ne voyait pas le temps passer. Hermione avait répondu aux hiboux de Ron et Harry dés leur arrivée, elle avait hésité un moment pour leur parler de son histoire avec Draco mais elle s'était finalement dit qu'il fallais mieux le leur révéler en face plutôt que par hiboux : cette attitude aurait été lâche et ne lui aurait pas faciliter la tâche, bien au contraire.. Elle leur avait juste expliquer que Dumbledore voulait accroître les barrières magique de Poudlard et que ce faire il lui fallait plusieurs jours supplémentaires.  
  
Draco reprenais du poids à vu d'œil et s'en était impressionnant .Hermione ne cessait de se dire qu'en observant bien ses épaules elle pourrait probablement les voir grossir. Rogue venait chaque soir dans la salle commune des préfets, après le dîner, pour donner à Draco une potion d'une couleur incertaine et d'un goût épouvantable. Mais comme elle semblait très efficace il n'osait rien dire. Néanmoins, après avoir fait quelques recherches à la bibliothèque, Hermione soupçonnait le professeur Rogue d'avoir légèrement modifier la potion afin qu'elle est un goût épouvantable dans le but de punir Draco parce qu'il sortait avec Hermione. Lorsqu'elle avait confié ses soupçons au Serpentard, celui-ci avait éclaté de rire et dit qu'il en était convaincu depuis le premier jour. Depuis l'incident du premier soir ils dormaient tous les deux dans la chambre d'Hermione, ils n'avaient jamais été plus loin que dormir ensemble mais cet état de fait ne semblait pas les gêner outre mesure. Hermione avait au début eu peur que la situation dégénère, mais tout ce passait bien et elle oublia vite ces craintes du premier jour. Néanmoins, l'un comme l'autre portaient des habits de nuit afin de ne pas prendre de risques excessifs : la Gryffondor portait un short et un grand T-shirt, tandis que Draco portait un superbe pyjama en soie gris qui allais remarquablement bien avec ces yeux.  
  
Ils occupaient leurs journées en se baladant dans le parc ou en préparant le premier bal de l'année. Dumbledore leur avait annoncé qu'afin de ne pas trop inquiéter les élèves de Poudlard (que ne manqueraient pas d'être très inquiets après la rentrée retardée), un bal allais être organiser le samedi soir de la nouvelle rentrée (soit 5 jours après le retour en classe qui devait avoir lieu le mardi). Les élèves ne devaient pas être prévenus à l'avance comme cela ça leur permettait d'être très occupé la première semaine et de ne pas trop leur permettre de penser aux danger qui pesaient sur eux. Ainsi, Hermione et Draco devaient s'occuper entièrement de ce premier bal car aucun des professeurs n'avaient le temps de les aider. Ils eurent donc quartier libre pour trouver des idées et un thème.  
  
Après maintes discutions ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour le thème des créatures magiques, ils ne voulaient pas d'un bal costumer mais d'un « bal décor ». Le lundi avant le bal, jour ou tous les élèves de Poudlard devaient arriver dans la soirée, ils avaient presque tout mis au point, il ne leur restait plus qu'à réceptionner la décoration qui promettait d'être incroyable. Mais Draco se posait une question :   
  
""Est-ce que Hermione voudra bien y aller avec moi ou pas ? Après tout elle m'a dit elle-même qu'elle n'a pas encore dit à Potter et Weasley qu'on sort ensemble. Peut être qu'elle ne veut pas qu'ils le sachent. Peut être qu'elle a changer d'avis et que devant la réaction de professeurs elle a décidé de ne le dire à personne d'autre.""  
  
Sur ces pensées Hermione entra dans la salle commune des préfets en chefs.  
  
-Ouf ! Je viens de recevoir les décorations : elle sont arrivées par cheminée spéciale ! Il y en avait une telle quantit ! On a du réquisitionner une grande salle vide du deuxième étage pour tout entreposer. J'ai jeté un sort pour ne pas que des élèves puissent entrer dans le local, mais il faut qu'un professeur le renforce : j'ai peur qu'il ne soit pas assez puissant. Tu t'es occupé de la musique ?  
  
-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour la musique, tout est près ! Il vont avoir une sacrée surprise quand ils vont voir le groupe choisit ! Au fait, j'ai une question à te poser...  
  
- Oui ?  
  
-Est-ce que... est ce que tu veux m'accompagner au bal ?  
  
Sur ces mots Hermione explosa de rire.  
  
- Mais ? Mais qu'est ce qui te fait rire comme ça ?  
  
- Ta question idiot ! Avec qui voudrais-je aller au bal si ce n'est avec toi ? Tu ne trouves pas que ce serait ridicule que nous y allions séparément ?  
  
- Hé ba...je me suis dit... que peut être tu n'étais plus d'accord pour que tout le monde sot au courant de notre relation.  
  
- Tu plaisantes ? Je veux seulement l'annoncer à Ron et Harry avant que tous les autres le sache, mais c'est tout ! Demain à la même heure tout le monde saura qu'on est ensemble. Ca te fais peur ?  
  
-Non, les seules personnes dont j'avais peur qu'elles apprennent la nouvelle le savent déj : mon père et Vol...tu-sais-qui.  
  
-Appelle le par son nom.  
  
-C'est pas facile !  
  
-Tu es aura moins peur quand tu l'appellera par son nom.  
  
-Si tu le dis... en tout cas tu es sur que tu veux le dire ? Une fois que ce sera fait on ne pourra plus revenir en arrière.  
  
Elle s'assis sur ces genoux et lui répondit que c'était ce qu'elle voulait avant de l'embrasser.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le soir même, à la tombée de la nuit elle entendit le bruit du Poudlard express qui s'élevait depuis Pré-au-lard. Rapidement elle descendit de sa chambre et rejoignit l'une des diligences qui s'apprêtaient à partir du château. A peine était elle montée dans l'une d'elle que le convoi démarra. Elle avait dit à Draco de l'attendre au château, elle voulait voir Harry et Ron dans la calèche pour leurs annoncer son histoire avec Draco.  
  
Lorsque les calèches arrivèrent le train n'était pas encore totalement immobilisé et aucun élève n'était encore descendu. Il n'y avait sur le quai qu'Hagrid qui attendais patiemment. Puis toutes les protes s'ouvrirent et se fut un raz de marée d'élèves qui sorti du train. Hermione décida de monter sur le marchepied de la diligence afin que ces amis la voit. Elle finit par les apercevoir et leur fit de grands signes qu'ils finir par apercevoir, ils se dirigèrent alors vers elle pour l'enlacer. Ron était réellement devenu un géant roux, il était plus grand que tous les autres garçons de l'écoles mais était bien bâtit, Harry aussi avait grandi mais sans pour autant atteindre la taille de Ron. Il était bien plus mince que lui et ces cheveux bruns et plus en bataille que jamais. Hermione se senti immédiatement toute petite lorsqu'elle les serra dans ces bras (ou plutôt qu'il la serrèrent). Ils étaient tous les trois très contents de se revoir après deux moins de vacances et les garçons avaient des tonnes de choses à lui raconter et encore plus de questions à lui poser.  
  
Après être montés dans la diligence et que celle-ci se fut ébranlé Hermione pris la parole.  
  
- Si je suis descendue vous accueillir ce n'est pas uniquement parce que j'avais terriblement hâte de vous revoir les garçons. C'est parce que j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer ...  
  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione, demanda Harry que ce ton grave inquiétait.  
  
- Et bien...je ne sais pas trop comment vous le dire. Car je sens que vous allez être furieux. Enfin...Je vais vous dire toute la vérité...  
  
-Voyons Hermione ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on seraient furieux contre toi ? demanda Ron, on vient juste d'arriver !  
  
- ...si Dumbledore m'a fait venir une semaine en avance c'est à cause de Draco.  
  
-DRACO ? Tu appelles Malefoy par son prénom maintenant ? s'exclama Ron, Harry quant à lui ne disait rien et se contentait de la regarder avec intérêts.  
  
- J'y arrive Ron... Lucius Malefoy a voulu faire de Draco un Mangemort cet été...  
  
Ron était de plus en plus ahurit et ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer :  
  
- De mieux en mieux ! Tu appelles un Mangemort par son prénom...  
  
- Ron ! Laisse moi terminer et après juge moi, mais ne m'interromps pas toutes les trente secondes sinon je n'aurais pas le temps de finir. Voila, Draco à refuser de devenir un Mangemort et a déclarer à son père qu'il préférait plutôt mourir. Pour le faire changer d'avis son père a pratiqué sur lui tout au long de l'été le sortilège de Doloris. Il a été séquestré et violenté pendant deux mois. Dumbledore est parvenu à le faire s'échapper deux jours avant la rentrée des classes. Mais il était très faible et avait beaucoup maigri. Voldemort et son père son furieux contre lui et cherche à le tuer et à se venger de Dumbledore, c'est pour cela qu'il a du prendre une semaine pour renforcer les défenses magiques du château. De plus cette semaine supplémentaire à permis à Draco de se renforcer et de redevenir normal. Aucun élève ne doit savoir se qui c'est passé chez les Malefoy cet été. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, je l'ignore, mais Dumbledore exige que personne ne le sache. Je vous le dit uniquement parce que vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et que j'ai une confiance aveugle en vous. C'est clair ? Enfin, j'en arrive au dernier point, si je suis venue vous voir à Pré-au- lard ce n'est pas pour vous dire tout ça qui aurait pu attendre ce soir mais pour vous prévenir que.. je sors avec Draco.  
  
-TU QUOI ? s'écria Ron  
  
- Je sors avec Draco, répondit Hermione d'une toute petite voix.  
  
-TU SORS AVEC SE SALE ...BOUSE DE DRAGON ? TU SORS AVEC CET HORRIBLE MEC ?  
  
- Je t'ai dis qu'il avait changer, il n'est plus le même et ce depuis déjà un bon moment ! Je vous ai dis qu'il s'était opposé à son père ! N'est ce pas une preuve suffisante pour vous ?  
  
- ET TU LE CROIS ?  
  
- Oui je le crois, et Dumbledore aussi !  
  
Pendant tout l'échange Harry n'avait rien dit et ce contentait de les écouter, il semblait légèrement surpris mais ne semblait pas avoir d'avis tranché sur la question. Sur ces dernières paroles la diligence s'arrêta et Hermione bondit à l'extérieure pour rejoindre Draco qui l'attendait en haut des escaliers. Il parlèrent quelques instants puis entrèrent mains dans la mains dans la château. Ce geste n'avait pas échappés aux quelques élèves arrivés avec les premières diligences qui se demandaient si ils n'avaient pas mal vu.

* * *

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre est en ligne! Je sais qu'il n'es pas très long mais pour me faire pardonner je vous met le chapitre 9 en même temps ! C'est pas beau la vie quand même ! Je vous remercie tous pour vos encouragements et vos reviews ._

_J'ai encore plusieurs chapitres d'avance d'écrit (dont deux très longs) donc il me faut pleins de reviews pour que je les mette en ligne. Je sais que c'est po beau le chatage mais j'adore ouvrir ma boite aux lettres et découvrir de reviews, alors soyez gentils ! pensez à moi !_


	10. Révélation et baignoire

**Chapitre 9 : Révélation et baignoire.**  
  
Lorsque Hermione atteignit le sommet de l'escalier Draco l'attendait.  
  
- Alors tu leur a parl ?  
  
- Oui...  
  
- Et ?  
  
- Ron est furieux mais Harry n'a rien dit. Je crois qu'il s'y fera plus facilement que Ron. Il n'avait même pas l'air choqué. En revanche je crois que Ron va m'en vouloir pour un bon moment.  
  
Draco pris la main d'Hermione et l'entraînât dans le château.  
  
- C'est normal, il est amoureux de toi. Tu m'étonnes qu'il soit furieux que tu sorte avec celui qu'il considère comme son pire ennemi !  
  
- Oui...tu as sans doute raison...il était amoureux de moi tu crois ?  
  
- Ca crève les yeux Mione.  
  
- Peut-être... Comment on va faire pour le repas de ce soir ? Je ne peux pas dîner avec Harry et Ron, et toi avec les Serpentard.  
  
- J'ai vu Dumbledore pendant que tu étais à Prè-au-lard, il m'a dit que maintenant nous dînerions cote à cote en bout de table des professeurs. Au moins jusqu'à Noël.  
  
-C'est une bonne chose, je n'aurais pas eu la force d'affronter Harry et Ron de nouveau ce soir.  
  
Sur ces mots ils arrivèrent devant la grande salle. Ils étaient les premiers élèves mais un certain nombre de leurs professeurs étaient déjà là. Ils allèrent s'assoire à deux places vides au bout droit de la grande table des professeurs.  
  
La cérémonie de la répartition se passa sans encombre et Dumbledore fit l'habituel discours de bienvenu avant de leur annoncer la grande nouvelle.  
  
-...c'est sur une note beaucoup plus gaie que je termine mon discours en vous annonçant qu'un grand bal aura lieu samedi prochain pour tous les élèves au dessus de la quatrième année. Vous êtes tous prié de faire des efforts exceptionnels dans votre tenue vestimentaire ainsi que dans votre comportement. Je veux que ce bal soit le plus exceptionnel que Poudlard n'ait jamais vécu. J'aimerais également, dans la mesure du possible, que vous invitiez des personnes des autres maisons pour vous accompagner. Ce n'est bien entendu pas une obligation mais une simple requête. Je veux que cette année soit marquée par l'entente entre les 4 maisons ! Sur ces bonnes paroles je vous souhaite une bonne nuit à tous !  
  
Tous les élèves avaient été surpris par l'annonce de ce bal et c'est en en parlant âprement qu'ils se levèrent pour sortir de la grande salle pour se diriger vers leurs dortoir respectif. Draco et Hermione s'étaient pris par la main à la fin du repas et avaient décidé de partir les premier afin que tout le monde voient leur relation et pour leur laisser le temps d'en discuter toute la nuit et que l'émotion retombe. C'est donc ce qu'ils firent. Dés que Dumbledore eu souhaité bonne nuit ils se levèrent d'un bond et Draco pris la main d'Hermione dans la sienne.  
  
- Prête ? demanda-t-il dans un souffle  
  
-Oui, répondit elle sur le même ton.  
  
Il se dirigèrent donc d'un pas rapide vers la sortie en évitant de regarder qui que se soit. Mais un silence gênant avait fait place au brouhaha du repas et tous les yeux étaient fixés sur yeux. Juste avant qu'ils ne franchise la porte Hermione pu entendre Pansy Parkinson fondre en larme et Parvati Pantil s'exclamer :  
  
- Comment Hermione a-t-elle pu tomber si bas ?  
  
Puis un multitude de voix excités et des bruits de personnes qui se lèvent en toute hâte pour les suivre et voir ils allaient. Mais Hermione et Draco avaient prévu cette réaction et s'étaient dépêchés de prendre de la distance et en 5 petites minutes ils avaient atteins leurs appartements.  
  
- Ce c'est mieux passé que je ne l'espérais ! Personne ne nous a lancé de tomate, dit Draco sur un ton encourageant.  
  
- Oui c'est vrai...mais je te raconte pas comment va être la journée de demain ! Ca va être une catastrophe. On va en prendre pour notre grade.  
  
- On a cours toute la journée ensemble, on pourra déjà se soutenir mutuellement.  
  
- !!! J'avais oublié ça ! Il va falloir qu'on descende tôt demain matin pour distribuer les emplois du temps ! Ca va être terrible ! Et en plus on commence par potion, Rogue va vouloir me faire regretter d'être avec toi.  
  
- Si ça peut te réconforter il va aussi s'en prendre à moi ! Bon, je vais prendre une douche. Tu prends un bain ce soir ?  
  
- Non, j'ai pris une douche rapide avant d'aller accueillir Ron et Harry.  
  
- Prend un bain, tu est toute tendue ça te fera du bien ! Il faut que tu te détendes un peu ! Je vais te le faire couler et j'ouvrirais le robinet « relaxant total ».  
  
- Il est déjà tard et je ne me sent pas d'attendre que tu ais fini ta douche, laisse tomber, je me serais endormie quand tu sortira de la salle de bain.  
  
- On va prendre un bain ensemble alors ?  
  
- Je...que...  
  
Hermione était devenue écarlate et ne savait plus quoi dire, jamais il n'avait été aussi entreprenant depuis le premier jour et elle se sentait soudain très mal alaise.  
  
- On mettra nos maillots de bain Hermione ! Voyons, comment peux tu avoir les idées aussi mal placées ! dit Draco avec un franc sourire.  
  
La Rouge et or ne savait plus quoi dire, elle s'était laissée troublée et était gênée.  
  
- D'accord, si tu veux.  
  
- Très bien, je vais te faire couler ton bain poussin.  
  
Il alla dans la salle de bain tandis qu'Hermione passait dans sa chambre pour mettre son maillot de bain. Elle mis un très beaux maillot deux pièce noir qui mettait parfaitement ces formes en valeur. Quelques instants plus tard elle entendit Draco l'appeler. Elle alla donc dans la salle de bain où la baignoire était pleine d'une mousse légère qui sentait la rose.  
  
- Le bain de mademoiselle est avancé.  
  
A ces mots Hermione ri et remercia Draco. Elle se glissât dans le bain et se laissa aller contre la surface lisse du bord de la baignoire. L'eau était chaude et sentait bon, elle se sentait si bien dans ce bain.  
  
- Je reviens dans un instant Mione, je vais mettre un maillot de bain et je reviens.  
  
Le Serpentard sorti donc de la salle d'eau et Hermione ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente l'eau près d'elle bougé. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement et resta immobile les yeux fermés, légèrement troublée par la présence du jeune homme près d'elle. Comme pour la réveillé Draco déposa un léger baisé sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux et lui fit un sourire.  
  
- Ca va mieux poussin ?  
  
- Oui, merci, c'était une très bonne idée.  
  
Draco lui fit un sourire coquin et lui demande :  
  
- Tu veux bien me frotter le dos s'il te plait ?  
  
- Bien sur !  
  
Ils se lavèrent mutuellement, doucement en se caressant, savourant cet instant privilégié d'intimité. Puis, une fois que Draco s'estima propre il se retourna vers Hermione et l'enlace tendrement en la couvrant de petits baisés. Légèrement éméché par le bain moussant aux vertus apaisantes, Hermione le laissait faire sans aucune retenue et l'encourageait en poussant par moment de petits soupirs de contentement. Elle finit par nouer ces jambes autour de la taille de Draco et elle l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle pouvait sentir à travers le léger maillot de bain de Draco l'excitation de son compagnon. Excitation qu'elle ressentait elle aussi. Le Serpentard baladait ses mains le long du dos de la Gryffondor et fini par trouver au niveau du coup les deux fines cordelettes qui retenaient le haut du maillot de bain.  
  
Il commençait à les dénouer quand il se rendit compte que la situation dégénérait.  
  
""mon dieu, qu'est ce que je suis en train de faire ?""  
  
Il sortit d'un seul bond de l'immense baignoire sous le regard incompréhensif de Hermione.  
  
-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe Dray ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?  
  
- Non non Hermione, ce n'est pas toi, c'est le bain. Tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Si tu l'étais on ne serait jamais allé plus loin que des baisés. Et là on était sur le point de coucher ensemble ! Sort de l'eau et tu retrouveras instantanément tes esprits, c'est le bain moussant qui nous fait cet effet.  
  
La jeune fille sembla alors se ressaisir et sorti du bain. A peine s'était elle enroulée dans la serviette que Draco lui tendait qu'elle sembla se rendre compte de ce qu'ils avaient faillit faire.  
  
- Ho mon dieu Draco...je ne vaux pas mieux que cette face de bouldog ! Je t'ai sauté dessus comme elle le fait si souvent ! Je suis désolé... excuse moi...  
  
- Mais je ne t'en veux pas du tout ! Si j'ai tout arrêté c'est parce que je sais que tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal et pas prête à...passer le cap. Je ne t'ai pas repoussé parce que je n'en avais pas envie, tu as bien du la ...sentir ? cette envie.  
  
Sur ces mots Hermione rougit très fortement et acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Après s'être ainsi expliqué sur ce qui avait faillit se passer ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher mais ils s'abstirent tous les deux de se toucher afin de ne pas prendre le risque d'un effet tardif du bain moussant. Ils s'endormirent tous les deux en pensant l'un à et en rêvant de ce qui aurait pu se passer si Draco n'avait pas repris ces esprits à tant. Etrangement cette nuit là leur rêve fut identique comme si un lien magique unissait leurs pensées. Mais ça ils ne le découvrirent pas tout de suite...

* * *

_Et voilà ! j'espère que ça vous à plut ! N'oubiez pas de m'envoyer des petites reviews please !_


	11. L'alliance

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Je mets le nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui ! Je pensais qu'avec deux chapitres la dernière fois j'allais avoir plus de reviews ! Mais bon, 7 c'est déjà pas mal non ? Les réponses sont à la fin !_

__

_Au fait, j'ai encore jamais mis de disclamer, je vien de m'en appercevoir !!! alors bon :_

_**Disclamer** : Evidemment rien n'est à moi, tout appartient à la fantastique JK. Rowling et à lla Warner Bros ! (je vais rajouter un chapitre au début pour le préssiser, je voudrais pas avoir d'ennuis !)_

* * *

**Chapitre 10. L'alliance**  
  
La journée du mercredi fut une véritable épreuve pour le jeune couple. Ils durent dès le petit déjeuner affronter les regards inquisiteurs de leurs camarades. Ceux-ci arrêtaient net de parler quand ils s'approchaient d'eux pour leur distribuer les emplois du temps et parlaient de plus belle dès que la Gryffondor et le Serpentard avaient le dos tourné. Mais le plus dur pour Hermione fut la réaction de Ron et dans une moindre mesure celle de Harry. Lorsqu'elle les vit arriver dans la grande salle elle prit son courage à deux mains et se dirigea vers eux pour leur donner leur emplois du temps.   
  
- Salut les garçons. On commence mal ce matin, le premier cours est celui de potion. Rogue va nous mettre en négatif avec les points dès la rentrée.  
  
Ron lui lança un regard noir et lui répondit sur un ton dur :  
  
- Je vois pas en quoi ça t'inquiète, il favorise toujours la maison de ton petit copain. Sur ces mots il prit d'un geste brusque le parchemin que lui tendait Hermione et parti s'asseoir en la bousculant à la table des Gryffondor. La jeune fille sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais elle se retourna courageusement vers Harry et lui demanda :  
  
- Et toi ? Qu'elle remarque désobligeante vas-tu me faire ?  
  
- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire une remarque désobligeante. Je regrette simplement ta décision. Es-tu bien sur que Malefoy a chang ?  
  
- Puisque je te le dis !  
  
- Le fait que Dumbledore y croit me pousse à essayer de lui faire confiance, mais sache que malgré tout je ne suis pas super convaincu. Néanmoins tu es ma meilleure amie et je te soutiens dans tes choix, bons ou mauvais. Je ne voudrais pas perdre ton amitié à cause de cet... de Malefoy. Si tu tiens à lui je ferrais avec, mais à moins que moi aussi j'arrive à avoir confiance en lui, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne chose que tu sortes avec lui. Tant que vous serez ensemble je resterais poli avec lui si il l'est également avec moi et Ron. Je te demande seulement de ne pas me demander de l'aimer du jour au lendemain. Il va falloir du temps pour que je m'habitue.  
  
Hermione s'était sentie soulager de savoir que Harry la soutenait, mais en même temps elle était contrariée qu'il ne soit pas convaincu que Draco était devenu bon. Harry alla s'asseoir près de Ron qui semblait toujours aussi furieux. Hermione quant à elle alla rejoindre Draco sous les regards de toute l'école et comme pour les envoyer paître tous autant qu'ils étaient elle déposé un léger et furtif baisé sur les lèvres de son compagnon. Acte que ce dernier trouva très courageux.  
  
La suite de la journée ne fut guère mieux. Au cours de potion, Rogue se déchaîna sur le couple qui a eu deux eurent 55 points d'enlevés. Les autres ne leur adressaient pas la parole et se taisaient automatiquement à leur approche. Le deuxième cour de la matinée était métamorphose et bien qu'ils n'eurent pas de points d'enlevés ils n'en gagnèrent pas non plus. Hermione qui récoltait pourtant toujours beaucoup de points dans ce cours n'eu pas une seule fois l'occasion de lever la main tant les regards des autres étaient dissuasifs.  
  
Il mangèrent rapidement à midi et faillirent bien s'endormir lors de leur double cours d'histoire de la magie qui leur sembla durer une éternité. Les autres élèves continuaient à les ignorer. Le dîner fut du même genre jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore se lève et prit la parole.  
  
- Mes chers élèves, j'espère que vous avez commencé les préparatifs pour le bal de samedi soir. Je tiens à vous préciser que les derniers éléments pour rendre ce bal inoubliable vont arriver vendredi après midi. Dans le but de permettre la fin de la préparation, je dispense les quatrièmes, cinquièmes six et septième année de cours pour l'après midi du vendredi. Sur ces mots se fut une explosion de joie dans toute la salle. Dumbledore fit un geste pour faire taire les élèves et continua.  
  
- Afin de commencer au plus tôt la préparation de la grande salle qui ne pourra pas se faire en un seul après-midi étant donné que se sont les préfets en chef seuls qui s'en chargent, la grande salle sera fermée à tout le monde dès demain matin. Vous allez devoir manger dans des salles séparées les uns des autres car aucune salle n'est assez grande pour tous vous accueillir. Les Gryffondor mangeront avec les Poufsoufle dans une salle du troisième étage de l'aile Ouest, tandis que les Serpentard et les Serdaigle mangeront dans une salle située du niveau moins un, près des cachots. Vos préfets en chef les indiqueront à vos préfets respectifs après le repas. J'attends de vous un grand investissement de votre part. Vos préfets en chef ont passé beaucoup de temps a préparer cet évènement la semaine passée afin que vous puissiez vivre des moments inoubliables. J'espère que vous ferez honneur à la soirée magique (il eut un sourire) qu'ils vous ont prépar ! Bien, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne nuit. Vous pouvez rentrer dans vos maisons respectives. Ho... j'allais oublier ! Je désirerais vous voir une instant MM. Potter et Weasley...  
  
Ron et Harry se regardèrent en se demandant ce que Dumbledore pouvait bien avoir à leur dire. Ils se dirigèrent vers la grande table des professeurs ou il ne restait plus à présent que Dumbledore et les deux préfets en chefs qui, collés l'un à l'autre, avaient l'air très mal alaise. Ron leur décocha un regard meurtrier qui n'échappa pas au directeur de Poudlard.  
  
- Un problème M.Weasley ?  
  
Ron devint rouge comme une tomate et ses tâches de rousseurs furent noyer pas un océan rose.  
  
- Non...non professeur.  
  
- J'ai néanmoins pu remarquer que l'entente n'était pas au beau fixe entre vous et Mlle Granger.  
  
- C'est ... c'est exact monsieur.  
  
- Ecoutez messieurs, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'intervenir dans les relations qui unissent mes élèves, qu'elles soient d'amitiés ou amoureuses. Toutefois, j'ai décidé aujourd'hui de faire une exception étant donné le caractère particulier des évènements. Je ne vous demande pas d'être les meilleurs amis du monde, ça je pense que ce serait trop demander... pour le moment. Néanmoins, j'aimerais que vous vous réconcilier avec Mlle Granger et que vous soyez en bonne entente avec M. Malefoy. C'est en quelque sorte ma faute si aujourd'hui vous êtes brouillés et je dois vous avouez que pour votre propre sécurité je n'aime pas vous voir ainsi.  
  
Harry que l'on n'avait pas encore entendu pris la parole.  
  
- Comment ça professeur c'est votre faute ? Et puis pourquoi sommes nous plus en sécurité ensemble ?  
  
- C'est ma faute dans le sens ou c'est moi qui ai favorisé le rapprochement entre M.Malefoy et Mlle Granger. En effet, je l'ai voulu, et sachant que ce ...rapprochement marcherait très bien si il avait lieu, je l'ai un petit peu forcé en mettant les deux préfets en chef dans les mêmes appartements. Il était nécessaire croyez moi. Pour ce qui est de votre sécurité ne savez vous pas M.Potter que la devise des ennemis est souvent « diviser pour mieux régner » ? C'est exactement ce que je redoute. Ecoutez, vous êtes destiné à faire de grandes choses. M.Malefoy a réellement changé, il est devenu quelqu'un de bien. Je comprends que vous lui en vouliez pour tout ce qu'il vous a fait, mais n'oubliez pas que maintenant il est de notre coté, que c'est un allié et qu'à ce titre vous lui devez au moins du respect. M.Potter, même votre parrain a su se « réconcilier » avec le Professeur Rogue alors que celui-ci était un Mangemort, quand il nous a rejoint. Je vous accorde qu'ils ne sont pas devenu les meilleurs amis du monde, mais peut avant la mort de Sirius je les ai surpris à rire ensemble dans la cuisine de la maison des Black. Je sais que vous n'étiez pas au courrant de ce changement dans leurs relations, mais je sais que votre parrain aurait aimé que vous en fassiez autant avec quelqu'un qui vient de rejoindre notre camp. Le professeur Rogue a été plus qu'on ne le croit affecté par la mort de Sirius, Harry.  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas des révélations que venait de lui faire le directeur. Rogue et Sirius riant ensemble ? Impossible...et pourtant, quelque chose au fond de lui, lui disant que Dumbledore ne mentait pas et que Sirius aurait aimé qu'il devienne ami avec Malefoy, ou du moins qu'ils se respectent mutuellement. Il se retourna donc vers Malefoy et lui tendit une main hésitante en prononçant ces mots :  
  
- Pour Hermione et pour mon parrain je suis prêt à faire des efforts, même si ce n'est pas facile je suis d'accord pour essayer d'être un ami.  
  
Hermione lui lança un sourire radieux, Draco serra la main de celui qu'il considérait avant comme son ennemi et lui dit :  
  
- Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit dans le train la première fois que nous nous sommes vu ? De t'entourer des bonnes personnes ? Et bien je crois que tu as su très bien le faire, au contraire de moi.  
  
Hermione sauta dans les bras de Harry folle de bonheur à l'idée que celui- ci ne lui faisait plus la tête. Puis elle se souvint de la présence de Ron et le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Dumbledore repris la parole.  
  
- Quant à vous M.Weasley, je soupçonne que vous ne soyez pas très d'accord avec l'idée de devenir ami avec M.Malefoy.  
  
- C'est quand même le fils d'un Mangemort ! Un Mangemort qui a participé à la mort de Sirius !  
  
- Ecoutez, j'ai parlé à Molly du « nouveau Malefoy », et elle a été très contente d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Je pense que vous pouvez vous fiez à votre mère non ? Je ne peux vous forcer à accepter l'entente avec Draco Malefoy, néanmoins j'aimerais qu'elle ait lieu, pour le bien de tous. Je vous en prie M.Weasley, réfléchissez, parlez en avec Harry et votre sœur, avec qui vous voulez d'ailleurs, mais prenez la bonne décision. Sur ce je vous laisse, j'ai déjà rempli une partie de ma mission, j'espère qu'elle le sera dans la totalité M.Weasley. Bonne nuit à tous.  
  
Il s'installa alors entre les quatre jeunes gens un silence gêné. Puis Ron tourna les talons et s'en alla rapidement vers la tour des Gryffondor non sans lâché un « on en parlera tout à l'heure » peut aimable à l'adresse d'Harry. Il ne restait plus dans la salle que Draco et Hermione se tenant par la main face à un Harry indécis. Il finit par parler.  
  
- Ecoutez, j'ai fais ce que Dumbledore demandais parce que j'ai fois en ce qu'il dit. S'il dit que tu es devenu quelqu'un de bon Malefoy je le crois, mais ne t'avise pas de tromper la confiance que j'ai mis en toi, que Dumbledore a mis en toi et plus encore qu'Hermione a mis en toi. Si tu touche un seul de ces cheveux je te tuerais de mes propres mains, et pas avec un sortilège comme les sorciers mais comme un moldu, une mort lente qui te fera regretter de nous avoir tous trompés. Je met ma confiance en toi, ne la trahit pas. C'est clair ?  
  
Devant ce petit discours Hermione était devenue toute blanche et avait ouvert grand la bouche. Les traits de Draco quand à eux s'étaient durcis mais sans devenirs hostiles.  
  
- J'apprécie que tu te face autant de soucis pour Hermione. Mais sache que je préfèrerait mourir plutôt qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de lui faire du mal ni de vous trahir, toi ou Dumbledore. J'ai vraiment changé, et je compte bien vous le prouver. J'espère que Wea...Ron va changer d'avis et qu'il va lui aussi me faire confiance. Merci, Harry.  
  
Maintenant Hermione regardait Draco avec des grands yeux, on ne l'avait pas encore entendu de la soirée et elle leur lança un simple :  
  
- Merci.  
  
Draco resserra la main de Harry, comme pour finaliser leur alliance, puis ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers la sortie. Arrivé à l'entrée de la grande salle ils se séparèrent car la maison des Gryffondor et les appartements des préfets en chef étaient dans des ailes opposées. Harry serra la main de Draco en lui souhait une bonne nuit et il étreignit Hermione en lui murmurant ces mots à l'oreille :  
  
- Tu as fais le bon choix, il t'aime vraiment...  
  
Hermione fut des plus surprise et le regarda sans bouger partir jusqu'à ce que Draco la ramène à la réalité.  
  
- On y va, Mione ?  
  
Elle le serra dans ces bras puis main dans la main ils allèrent se coucher.

* * *

_**Réponses aux reviews :**  
  
KaTh-BlAcK : tu vois, soit j'ai pas beaucoup de lecteurs, soit ils sont tous très discrets ! Enfin, c'est pas grave ! Merci à toi de me laisser un message à chaque fois ! J'espère que le suite t'as plut, n'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu en as pens !  
  
Merci aux autres reviewers : vengeresse, petite fée, keentee, carol, sora, et lunathelunatique. Merci pour vos encouragements, J'espère que cette suite vous a plut , n'oubliez pas de me laissez un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en avez pens ! _


	12. Le bal

**Hello tout le monde, je reviens après une longue absence, oui je sais .... c'est pas bien ! Mais j'étais partie en vacances, du coup j'ai pas eu le temsp de poster ! En attendant voilà la suite, et c'est un très long chapitre pour me faire pardonner ! Excusez moi encore une fois ! Gros bisous ! **

**Les réponses aux review sont à la fin !**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Le bal**  
  
Le reste de semaine ne fut pas meilleur pour l'amitié entre Ron et Hermione. Le jeune homme n'adressait pas la parole à la Gryffondor ni à Harry et encore moins à Draco. Il les évitait soigneusement lorsqu'il les apercevait dans les couloirs et ne tentait même pas de les regarder. Il les ignorait tout bonnement.  
  
Le vendredi après midi arriva vite et les élèves furent dispensés de cour. Hermione et Draco avaient un travail monstrueux avec la préparation de la grande salle mais ils ne s'en plaignaient pas. Cette préparation leur permettait de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble loin des autres élèves. Ils n'avaient eu qu'une fois la visite de Dumbledore pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Mais le vendredi après midi était un moment qu'il redoutaient car ils ne voulaient pas que les autres élèves voient se qui allais arriver, et ils ne voulaient pas non plus que leur « cargaison » soit abîmé. Ils devaient donc prêter la plus grande attention à ce chargement. Les élèves furent priés de rejoindre leur salle commune pour une durée d'une heure, et bien que cette demande suscita une nombre considérable d'interrogations, tous obéir et on eu à compter aucun petit curieux dans les couloirs. Personne n'était au courant : Draco et Hermione étaient ravis. Le samedi passa comme une flèche pour les deux préfets en chef et il fut bientôt temps d'aller se préparer. Hermione et Draco avaient décidés de se préparer chacun de leur coté pour faire une surprise à l'autre. Hermione avait trouver une robe de soirée bleue nuit absolument magnifique qui mettait en valeur ses formes sans trop les accentuer. Elle avait également trouver un sort pour faire un chignon parfait d'en un livre de sortilèges et s'était maquillé légèrement mais divinement bien. Elle était tout simplement superbe et personne n'aurait pu la reconnaître tant elle paraissait femme.  
  
Draco lui, avait enfilé une robe de sorcier d'un bleu acier qui était exactement de la même teinte que ces yeux. Il avait remonté ses mèches de devant en une tresse à l'arrière de son crâne ce qui le faisait paraître au moins 5 ans plus vieux. Lui aussi était très beau mais surtout élégant.  
  
Lorsqu'ils se rejoignirent dans leur salle commune une demi-heure avant le début du bal ils eurent tous les deux un choc en voyant l'autre aussi beau. Draco ouvrit la bouche comme un poisson sorti de l'eau et Hermione fit des yeux immenses. Ils se firent des compliments mutuels qui étaient plus que des simples compliments d'usage et s'en allèrent vers la grande salle à 19h45. Lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent il y avait déjà quelques élèves devant la grande porte mais Hermione et Draco connaissaient une entrée dérobée derrière un tableau par laquelle on accédait avec un mot de passe que Dumbledore leur avant donné. Ils entrèrent donc dans la grande salle dix minutes avant le début des festivités afin de vérifier que tout était en place. Puis, à 20H00 tapante les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrir.  
  
Ce que les élèves purent voir était sans aucune mesure avec autre chose. La salle était magnifique. Les décorations grandioses. Du plafond tombait un milliard d'étoiles qui semblaient vouloir inonder la salle, étrangement le sol de la salle n'était plus en parquet, comme à l'accoutumer mais était recouvert d'une herbe verte et grâce qui semblait être une invitation pour se rouler dedans. Au fond de la salle trônait l'habituelle table des professeurs mais au lieu d'avoir quatre grandes tables pour chacune des maisons, il y avait une multitude de petites tables qui pouvaient accueillir six à huit convives et dont les fauteuils semblait d'un confort inégalable. Mais ce qui étonnât le plus les élèves était sans aucun doute la présence d'un enclos au fond de la salle. Un enclos pas très grand mais qui contenait... Une licorne d'un blanc très pur et son petit doré. Tout deux étaient magnifiques et ne semblaient pas le moins du monde se soucier des élèves qui arrivaient en s'exclamant. Les murs étaient couvert de lierre et autres plantes grimpantes, et si l'on s'approchait de ces plantes on pouvait voir d'étranges créature rampante se mouvoir entre les feuilles. Sur chaque table était déposé un pot qui contenait un plan de mandragore.  
  
Les élèves n'en revenaient pas leurs yeux ! Tant de beauté, c'était tout bonnement incroyable. Devant les visages émerveillés de leurs camarades Hermione et Draco se sentaient fier d'avoir réaliser tout cela presque seul.  
  
Les élèves arrivèrent petit à petit et à huit heures et quart tous les sièges étaient pleins. Hermione et Draco s'étaient assis à une table pour six, ils espéraient que Harry se joindrait à eux avec Ginny qu'il avait invité pour le bal et que Ron, sous l'impulsion de sa sœur vienne également avec sa cavalière dont ils ne connaissaient pas encore l'identité.  
  
Effectivement, lorsque Ginny et Harry arrivèrent ils allèrent directement à la table des préfets. Ginny avaient été mise au courant de ce qui s'était passé avec Draco, et bien qu'elle ne lui ai encore jamais parlé depuis la rentrée et que le compagnie du Serpentard ne semblait pas l'enchanter, elle avait accepter de s'asseoir à la même table que les préfets. C'est pour cette raison principalement qu'Harry avait décidé de l'invité disait-il, néanmoins Hermione soupçonnait d'autres raisons, mais devant leur amitié encore fragile elle n'avait pas osé en parler.  
  
Draco serra chaleureusement la main de Harry lorsqu'il le vit et fit la bise à Ginny qui devint subitement très rouge. Puis ils s'assirent tous les quatre en papotant et en discutant de l'invité mystère de Ron. Personne ne savait qui il avait invité et tous se demandait qui ça pouvait être. Ginny au début intimidé par la présence de Draco, se senti au bout de quelques minutes allaise et parla sans gène avec lui, oubliant même qu'il avait été pendant toute sa scolarité jusqu'alors un ennemi. Harry commençait à se demander ou était passé Ron vers 20h15 quand plus personne n'arrivait et qu'il ne restait plus que les deux sièges de leur table de libre ainsi que quelques autres siège vides, toujours par 1 dans tout le reste de la salle.  
  
- Au moins, dit Harry, ils seront obligés de manger avec nous s'ils veulent être ensemble. Sinon ils seront obligés de se séparer !  
  
Enfin Ron arriva suivit de...Luna ! Ron avait invité Luna au bal avec lui ! Les autres furent tous très étonnés mais n'en dire pas un mot pour le moment. Ron regarda un moment toute la salle avec des yeux émerveillés puis se rendant compte de son retard regarda, les sourcils froncés la salle en cherchant deux places de libres à la même table. Quand ces yeux eurent fait le tour de la salle. Il fronçât encore plus les sourcils et se pencha vers Luna pour lui parler. Celle-ci fit un mouvement des épaules et se dirigeât d'un pas décidé vers la table des préfets. Ron la suivait d'un pas traînant, mais se dirigeait lui aussi vers cette table. Luna s'assit à coté d'Harry et commença à parler.  
  
- Ron voulait qu'on soit séparés ! Vous vous rendez compte ! Alors qu'il restait des places libres près de ses meilleurs amis. Ron qui s'était lui aussi assis à la dernière place, entre Draco et Luna, baissa la tête et vira au rouge.  
  
A cet instant Dumbledore se leva et commença son discours.  
  
- Mes chers élèves je suis ravi de voir que vous avez tous fait des efforts considérables dans vos tenues vestimentaires, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour votre comportement tout au long de la soirée. Je voudrais dire un grand bravo à nos deux préfets en chef qui ont organiser toute cette soirée seul...-des applaudissements polis se firent entendrent.- Les magnifiques créatures que vous voyez ici sont protégées par un champ de force qui les empêche de nous voir et qui vous empêche de les toucher. Ceci pour la sécurité de tous. Je vous déconseille d'essayer, l'expérience pourrait être douloureuse. Sur ce je vous souhaite un bon appétit !  
  
Lorsque les derniers mots de Dumbledore eurent été prononcés, une quantité considérable de victuailles dirent leur apparition sur les tables ronde. Le dîner se fit en silence à la table des préfets ou personne n'osait entamer la conversation. Se fut finalement Draco qui se décida au moment du désert.  
  
il faut que je lance la conversation, pour Hermione .  
  
- Ecoute Ron, tu vas pas faire la tête à Hermione indéfiniment !  
  
Ron était devenu rouge, non pas de honte comme précédemment, mais de colère.  
  
- Tu te crois tout permis c'est ça ? Tu décides un beau jour que tu es un gentil et Hermione te tombe dans les bras, comme toute les autres avec qui tu as couch ...Tu me dégoûtes Malefoy, tu es répugnant ! Je suis persuadé que tu n'a pas changé du tout et que tu es toujours le même, que tu te sers d'Hermione, elle ne s'en rend pas compte elle est aveuglée...  
  
- Ron ! Le coupa Hermione.  
  
- Non, laisse moi finir ! Tu lui a ensorcelé l'esprit avec des mots Draco ! (C'est tiré d'un film, le premier qui trouve...je lui envoie par mail la totalité du prochain chapitre ). Tu finira bien par essayer de la rallier à Voldemort –il était tellement en colère qu'il n'avait même pas frissonné en prononçant ce nom, pourtant il le faisait toujours.- Tu n'es qu'un porc qui ne couche qu'avec des s.  
  
Sur ce dernier mot Hermione s'était levée d'un bond.  
  
- Ronald Weasley tu dépasses les bornes ! Je t'interdis de parler comme ça de mon petit amis, qui qu'il soit tu n'as pas à le traiter comme ça ! De plus en l'insultant lui c'est aussi moi et mon jugement que tu insultes...  
  
- Sans compter Mione qu'il croit que nous avons déjà couchés ensemble et que tu fais partie de celles qu'il nomme si peu élégamment.  
  
Draco s'était lui aussi levé et semblait furieux. Il reprit.  
  
- Je t'interdis, tu entends ? je t'interdis de parler comme ça à Hermione ! Tu ne me porte pas dans ton cœur, je m'en fiche, mais je ne veux pas que tu parle ainsi à celle qui était ta meilleure amie ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle sort avec moi qu'elle a changée ! Elle est toujours celle que tu connaissais. C'est moi qui est changé pas elle !  
  
Ron ne savait plus trop quoi dire, la réaction violente du couple l'avait étonné et il ne savait plus trop bien ou il en était. Heureusement pour lui le repas était fini et le professeur Dumbledore leur demanda de se lever afin d'écarter les tables et de leur laisser une piste de danse. Les nombreuses tables allèrent rejoindre les murs et un groupe apparut sur scène : afin de continuer dans la voie des créatures magiques, thème du bal, ils avaient fait venir les Hypogriffes hurlant.  
  
En voyant le groupe très à la mode arriver, tous les élèves les acclamèrent et le bal pu commencer. Harry se dépêcha d'entraîner Ginny pour danser avant qu'une autre dispute n'éclate. Ron avait les yeux baisés et n'osait plus parler. Draco tenait Hermione dans ces bras et lui murmurait quelques mots pour l'apaiser dans l'oreille. Finalement Ron releva les yeux vers Hermione :  
  
- Je suis désolé de t'avoir insulté, ce n'était pas dirigé contre toi, mais contre...  
  
- Arrête Ron, on va pas encore se disputer ? J'ai envie de passer le reste de ma soirée tranquillement, alors si tu ne fais pas de remarques désagréables on devrait pouvoir y arriver sans trop de problèmes, ok ?  
  
- D'accord.  
  
Sur ce Draco et Hermione partirent danser ensemble. Il s'avéra que Draco était un excellent danseur et qu'il y prenait beaucoup de plaisir. Ils dansèrent ainsi un bon moment. Hermione remarqua du coin de l'œil qu'Harry et Ginny ne dansaient vraiment pas en cadence avec la musique. Alors que le groupe jouait une sorte de rock endiablé, les deux jeunes Gryffondor semblait danser un slow langoureux sans se soucier du reste du monde. Ginny avait la tête posée au creux de l'épaule d'Harry et semblait savourer chaque instant de cette danse. Hermione sourit et se promis d'en parler plus tard à son amie. Elle se reconcentra sur son propre cavalier qui décidément dansait divinement bien. Le couple de préfets était au centre des conversations mais ils semblaient peu s'en soucier. Le bal se passait bien jusqu'à ce que...  
  
Des bruits sourds se firent entendre en provenance de l'entrée de Poudlard semblait-il. Puis un grand fracas. Que se passait-il ? La musique s'arrêta et tous les élèves se figèrent. Dumbledore et tous les professeurs s'étaient levés d'un bond de leur siège et se dirigeaient vers la provenance du bruit. Des sons de pas se rapprochèrent, de nombreux son de pas... les professeurs semblaient à la fois perplexes et inquiets. Le professeur McGonagall s'approcha d'Hermione :  
  
- Faites reculer tous les élèves le plus loin possible de l'entrée de la salle je vous prie. Et faite les s'asseoir sous les tables qui sont au fond.  
  
Draco et Hermione s'efforcèrent donc de faire avec des élèves effrayés se que leur demandaient les professeurs. Puis Hermione sentie un grand froid s'emparer de tout son corps quand la prote de la grande salle s'ouvrit. Elle eu la sensation que plus jamais elle ne pourrait être heureuse, tous ces sentiments s'envolèrent d'un coup. Il ne restait plus que la tristesse et le désespoir. Ils étaient l : des détraqueurs.  
  
Ils étaient une dizaine, encadrés par deux Mangemorts. La plupart des élèves se mirent à sangloter, mais Harry qui savait les combattre avait bondit de sous sa table et pointait sa baguette vers eux, mais même pour le grand Harry Potter, dix était un nombre important. Dumbledore lança un :  
  
_- Spero patronum_  
  
Qui produisit un magnifique patronus de phœnix et qui fit reculer deux des détracteurs, mais les autres avançaient toujours et cinq nouveaux gardiens d'Azkaban venaient de faire leur entrée. Lupin fit de même mais son patronus fut réduit à néant par l'un de mangemorts. Il commença alors un duel avec celui-ci. La sous-directrice essayait tant bien que mal de se dépêtrer de l'autre Mangemort, et les autres professeurs s'étaient tous écroulés au sol. Hermione se sentait froide comme de la pierre et venait de tomber à terre en voyant cela Draco se rapprocha d'elle et l'enlaça, puis comme pour se venger des détraqueurs, il leur lança le même sort que Dumbledore venait de faire. Il produisit un magnifique patronus en forme de lion, à la surprise de tous, alors qu'il pensait à Hermione. Celui-ci fit reculer la moitié des détraqueurs. Sous cette accalmie soudaine, Harry pu reprendre des force, se relever et produire lui aussi un patronus, pour sa par comme chacun le sait, sous la forme d'un magnifique cerf. Une autre grande partie des détraqueurs avaient reculés. Mais malgré tous les efforts de Draco et d'Harry (Dumbledore se battait maintenant avec le Mangemort de McGonagall car celle-ci avait été stupéfixé.), les détraqueurs gagnaient du terrain, ils étaient en supériorité numérique et rien de semblait pourvoir les arrêter.  
  
Hermione qui avait peu a peu repris ces esprits c'était levée, et devant les efforts de moins en moins efficaces du Gryffondor et du Serpentard pour repousser les détraqueurs, Hermione se redressa, se saisie de sa baguette, et se souvint des cours de l'AD plus d'un an auparavant  
  
Se concentrer sur des souvenirs heureux, se concentrer sur des souvenirs heureux...j'ai déjà été heureuse moi ? Il me semble que ma vie n'est que malheur et tristesse ! Se concentrer sur des souvenirs heureux...  
  
Elle pensa alors aux moments qu'elle avait passé avec Draco depuis deux semaines, et au bonheur d'être avec lui, à son sourire charmeur, à ces yeux d'un bleu acier magnifiques...à tout ce qu'il était devenu, en si peu de temps... Toutes ses émotions la firent se sentir mieux et lui permirent de lancer un magnifique patronus argenté de lion. Elle aussi était un lion, comme Draco, s'était étrange, leurs deux patronus étaient des lions. Mais pour le moment elle n'avait pas trop le temps d'y penser. Il y avait maintenant deux lions et un cerf qui se battaient contre les détraqueurs, ceux-ci reculaient et faisaient marche arrière, se dirigeant à reculons vers la porte, contre les vociférations des Mangemorts qui leur ordonnait d'avancer et d'embrasser quelques enfants. Mais les Détraqueurs étaient déjà dans le couloir et s'en allaient. Il ne restait alors plus que deux Mangemorts contre Dumbledore, Lupin , deux Gryffondor et un Serpentard. Mais ces Mangemorts étaient près à lutter jusqu'à la mort s'il le fallait.  
  
- Nous sommes venus récupérer quelque chose qui nous appartient vieux fou. Dit l'un des deux encagouler en s'adressant au directeur.  
  
Draco reconnu alors cette voix, il s'agissait de quelqu'un qu'il connaissait bien. Sans hésiter un seul instant il lança un sort vers se Mangemort :  
  
- _Stupefix !_  
  
Le Mangemort qui se battait d'arrache pied avec Lupin n'avait pas vu venir le coup et fut immobilisé sur-le-champ. Il ne restait plus alors qu'un Mangemort. Celui-ci semblait beaucoup moins courageux que l'autre, mais tout de même près a risquer ça vie pour sa mission. Il hurla en se lançant vers Draco mais fut stupefixé par Lupin et Dumbledore en même temps. Tout dans la salle redevint calme.  
  
Hermione s'était effondrée sur le sol lorsque la bataille fut finit tant celle-ci l'avait éprouvée et elle se sentait tellement fatiguée ! Harry lui, se tenait la tête entre les mains : sa douleur au front était intense. Dumbledore et Lupin (les deux seuls professeurs encore debout) s'étaient précipité vers lui. Quand à Draco il s'était précipité vers Hermione pour la rattraper in extrémiste avant que sa tête ne touche le sol.  
  
- Je me sens tellement faible, murmura dans un souffle Hermione.  
  
- Ce n'est rien ma chérie, tu...tu es très fatigué, c'est tout...c'est la première fois que tu produis un patronus correctement, c'est normal que tu sois fatiguée, tu t'es battue comme une diablesse mon cœur. Tu étais merveilleuse.  
  
Il avait dit tout cela avec une infinie tendresse, et tentait de réconforter Hermione, mais au fond de lui cette faiblesse d'Hermione l'inquiétait : il ne s'était jamais senti faible en pratiquant le sortilège du patronus.  
  
- Tu n'étais pas mal non plus Dray, je dirais même que tu étais bon. Qui était ces Mangemorts ?  
  
-Tu ne les as pas reconnus ?  
  
- Non...repondit Hermione dans un souffle.  
  
- C'est vrai que l'un tu ne l'a jamais vu et l'autre une fois ou deux seulement. Celui que j'ai stupefixé est mon géniteur, l'autre est Avery, un fidèle parmi les fidèles.  
  
Hermione n'en revenait pas, et sa stupeur s'embla l'affaiblir d'avantage.  
  
-Tu as stupefixé ton père ?  
  
-Oui...  
  
- Tu es vraiment très courageux...je me sens si lasse...crois-tu que je puisse dormir ? J'ai tellement sommeil...tellement sommeil...  
  
Draco était de plus en plus inquiet pour Hermione, une larme coula le long de sa joue et s'écrasa sur le né de la Gryffondor. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux, réveillée par la larme de son petit-ami.  
  
- Il pleut ? Dit-elle dans un murmure qui semblait de plus en plus faible.  
  
- Non...non ma chérie...je...je pleure...  
  
- Ne pleure pas, tu m'as dit toi-même que ce n'était pas grave.  
  
A ce moment là seulement, Draco se rendit compte que le professeur Dumbledore était à quelques mètres de lui, et qu'il ne l'avait pas encore aidé. Il se retourna alors et vit Harry en train de se tordre de douleur sur le sol froid de la salle. Mais sentant qu'Hermione allais de plus en plus mal il appela Dumbledore.  
  
- Professeurs ? Professeurs ? M.Lupin ? M. le directeur ?  
  
Dumbledore se retourna, légèrement contrari :  
  
-Ne voyez-vous pas M.Malefoy que...  
  
Mais voyant Hermione allongée sur le sol, inanimée, la tète sue les genoux de Draco, il s'était interrompus et levé rapidement pour venir les voir.  
  
- Que s'est-il pass ?  
  
- Je...je n'en sais rien, le combat c'est interrompu et subitement elle est tombée, comme ça... elle m'a dit qu'elle se sentait très fatiguée.  
  
- S'était la première fois qu'elle faisait apparaître un patronus correctement ?  
  
- Oui je crois...  
  
- Et c'était également la première fois qu'elle affrontait directement les détraqueurs non ? La dernière fois c'était Harry me semble-t-il ?  
  
- Oui je crois Monsieur.  
  
- Bien, je sais ce qu'elle a alors, je vais l'emmener de ce pas à l'infirmerie... Venez avec moi M.Malefoy... Remus ? Je te confis Harry, j'ai l'impression qu'il va déjà mieux. Dés qu'il ira sufisament bien, envoie le dans mon bureau, j'aurais une conversation avec lui. M.Weasley ? Mlle Parkinson ? Vous êtes les préfets en chef par intérim, je vous charge de ramener tout ce petit monde dans son dortoir et de les faire se coucher. Nous parlerons de tout ça demain matin au petit déjeuné. Est ce bien clair ? Bien, allons-y...  
  
- Heu professeur...demanda Ron d'une petite voix...  
  
- Oui M.Weasley ?  
  
- Est-ce que je pourrais aller voir comment va Hermione avant de me coucher ?  
  
- Il m'ennuie que vous vous promeniez seul dans les couloirs de Poudlard à une heure pareille et dans les circonstances que vous connaissez. Néanmoins, étant donnés ces mêmes circonstances particulières, je vous autorise à venir prendre, rapidement, des nouvelles de votre amie dés que M.Potter sera revenu dans votre dortoir. Vous irez à l'infirmerie ensemble. Mais je vous demanderai également d'être rapide. Bien, maintenant allons-y...  
  
Ils se dirigèrent donc tous les trois vers l'infirmerie : Draco fou d'inquiétude, et Dumbledore faisant flotter Hermione à environ un mètre au- dessus du sol. Mme Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard était dans son infirmerie et n'avait eu aucun écho des évènements de la soirée :  
  
- Ho mon dieu ! Que s'est-il pass ?  
  
- Je pense qu'il s'agit d'un cas de _fatigum patronus_, doublé d'une incursion de Voldemort.  
  
- Vraiment ? Mais cela ne peut avoir que lieu que lors d'une confrontation avec des détraqueurs !  
  
- Nous venons d'en affronter une quinzaine dans la grande salle Pompom.  
  
- !!! Mais, c'est horrible ! La pauvre enfant ! Je vais tout de suite la soigner. Déposez là sur ce lit M. le directeur.  
  
Draco semblait très inquiet en entendant les paroles qu'échangeaient le directeur et l'infirmière, il les interrogea donc.  
  
- Professeur ?  
  
- Oui M. Malefoy ?  
  
- Est-ce qu'Hermione va s'en sortir ? C'est quoi cette maladie qu'elle a ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler !  
  
- Et bien voyez vous M.Malefoy, c'est une maladie très rare qui peu toucher une personne lorsque celle-ci réussi pour la première fois un patronus lors d'une bataille de détraqueur. Si la personne en question n'a pas été préparé suffisamment à cet épreuve mais qu'elle parvient néanmoins à produire un patronus du à une très grande émotion, et bien ce patronus la met dans un état de fatigue extrême. Vous en avez produit un mais vous saviez déjà le faire n'est ce pas ? Ce n'était pas la première fois ?  
  
- Non professeur, je m'y étais entraîné en cinquième année et j'ai eu à affronter des détracteurs lors de la sixième, pendant les vacances de noël il y en a un qui est venu au manoir.  
  
- Bien, vous étiez donc habitué, tout comme M.Potter qui en a lancé pour la première fois un parfait contre vous lors du fameux match de Quidditch de votre troisième année ou vous avez voulu faire cette très mauvaise plaisanterie. Ce n'était donc pas non plus la première fois qu'il le faisait, il n'y avait aucun risque. Or, pour un petit nombre de personne, il y a un type de réaction allergique qui se crée la toute première fois et qui vide complètement de son énergie l'individu qui crée le patronus : celui-ci n'a pas sa propre énergie mais puise l'énergie de son créateur. Il faut un sentiment très fort pour que toute les conjonctures soient simultanées ! Je me demande à quoi Mlle.Granger pouvait bien penser. Enfin, c'est ce qui est arrivé à la préfète en chef. Et apparemment Voldemort est apparut en pensées à Harry Potter, Hermione a du intercepter malgré elle une partie de cette espèce de « communication » qui à accentué les effets de son premier patronus.  
  
- Vous ne m'avez pas dit si elle allait s'en sortir.  
  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas M.Malefoy, il lui faudra quelques jours pour récupérer mais ça ira, avec un peu de bonne potion elle reprendra vite des forces. Ca ira très bien pour elle. Elle restera environ une semaine à l'infirmerie pour récupérer.  
  
- Est-ce que ...je pourrais dormir ici ?  
  
- A l'infirmerie ? Voyons M.Malefoy...  
  
- S'il vous plait !  
  
- Bien comme vous voudrez, l'infirmerie est encore calme, vous pourrez prendre le lit à coté du sien. Je vais vous laissez, je dois rejoindre M.Potter qui est dans mon bureau. Il vous ferra une petite visite, accompagné de M.Weasley, tout à l'heure, ne vous disputez pas avec eux devant Mlle. Granger, elle est encore beaucoup trop faible et elle a besoin de repos. Je viendrais prendre de ses nouvelles dans la matinée... Nous sommes dimanche demain, cela tombe bien, vous allez pouvoir rester auprès d'elle. Bonne nuit M.Malefoy.  
  
- Bonne nuit professeur.  
  
Dumbledore quitta la pièce et Draco resta seul auprès d'Hermione. Il lui tenait la main et la regardait dormir calmement. Elle avait l'air très faible mais sereine. Il était assis sur une chaise près de la tête du lit de la Gryffondor et pour le moment il lui caressait délicatement les cheveux de la main gauche tout en lui serrant sa fine main et en la regardant dormir. Il finit lui aussi par s'endormir, la tête posée sur le bord du matelas mais sans lâcher la main de la jeune fille. Environ une heure après qu'il se soit endormi on entendit des pas dans le couloir de l'infirmerie puis les voix de deux jeunes hommes :  
  
- On reste qu'un instant d'accord, il est tard et demain il faudra qu'on se lève tôt? Dit Harry  
  
- Ok, juste un baisé sur le front et on repart. Répondit Ron  
  
Harry poussa la lourde porte. Les deux Gryffondor virent alors Hermione qui semblait très calme et Draco qui dormait en tenant serré la main de la jeune fille contre lui. Harry fit un sourire en voyant ce spectacle, Ron quant à lui semblait interloqué qu'un Malefoy puisse faire preuve de sentiments.  
  
- Mais...il dort en lui tenant la main ! Murmura le rouquin.  
  
- Mais...pour faire ça il faut avoir des sentiments, on ne fait pas ça quant on a le cœur froid comme de la pierre ! C'est un Malefoy ! Il ne peut pas avoir de sentiments ! Il tient par la main sa pire ennemie !  
  
- Ron...on a déjà au cette discussion au dortoir il y a trois jours : il n'est plus le même, je crois bien qu'il l'aime infiniment, plus que ne s'en doute Hermione en tout cas. Je suis persuadé qu'il a changé et qu'il est devenu « bon », je pense même qu'il n'a jamais été mauvais. Je pense que c'était une couverture : une espèce d'armure qui le protégeait du monde extérieur. Tu as vu comme moi son patronus ce soir : c'était un lion. Un lion, Ron ! Comme l'emblème de Gryffondor ! Je me demande s'il n'a pas fait comme moi.  
  
- Comme toi ?  
  
- Oui, demander au choixpeau de le mettre dans une maison particulière. Peut-être que celui-ci voulait l'envoyer à Gryffondor.  
  
- Mais il a été envoyé à Serpentard ! Comment peut-on choisir Serpentard plutôt que Gryffondor ? Il faut être stupide !  
  
- Mais non ! Voyons, Ron ! Réfléchit deux secondes ! Tu imagines la réaction de son père s'il avait été envoyé à Gryffondor ? Il l'aurait probablement tué sans aucun remords. - Oui c'est vrai...je n'y avais pas pensé.  
  
- Regarde le...à quoi tu penses en le voyant ? Quel serait ton sentiment si ce n'était pas Malefoy ?  
  
- He bien... Je me dirai probablement que c'est un garçon très amoureux de sa petite amie qui se fait un sang d'encre pour elle. Je crois...  
  
- Exactement ! Tu vois ! Tu penses la même chose que moi ! Bon ...j'ai pas trop envie de les réveiller, ils dorment bien, on va les laisser dormir, Hermione à l'air d'aller bien et ce serait bête de la réveiller. OK ?  
  
- Ok, on rentre au dortoir.  
  
Sur ces derniers mots ils sortirent de l'infirmerie pour regagner leur dortoir. Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'est qu'au début de la conversation, Hermione s'était réveillé et avait tout entendu. Les derniers mots de ces amis l'avaient emplie de bonheur et la sensation de la main de son petit ami dans la sienne la réconfortait. Elle se rendormit heureuse.  
  


* * *

**Et voilà, ça vous a plut ? J'espère, c'est quand mme un chapitre très long (pour moi) alors j'espère que vous êtes content.**

**Voilà les réponces aux reviews :**

_**Punkies:**merci beaucoup, ça me touche que tu trouve ma fic super. Je suis contente que tu ai aimé le fait qu'Harry accepte Draco par amitié. Tu va voir par la suite, il ne sera plus contraint de l'apprécié... mais je n'en dit pas plus !_

_**zeeve lelula**__ : Je suis contente que ça te plaise, j'éspère que le suite t'as plut !_

_**stef** : C'est vrai que j'ai été longtemps sans posté, mais j'espère que ce chapitre répond à tes attentes !_

_**jun rogue**; merci beaucoup pour tout tes encouragements, je les ai vraiment apprécié. J'espère que tu continuera à pensé que ma fic est bien et que tu as aimé cette suite._

_**lilouthephoenix**__: alors ? comment tu as trouvé ?_

_**KaTh-BlAcK** : coucou ! Comment ça va ? Ca c'est bien passé le déménagement ? Il a déja eu lieu ? Je suis contente que tu continue à me lire, et j'espère qu'avec cette nouvelle suite je ne déçois pas tes attentes. Gros bisous et reviens nous vite !_

_**marilla-chan** : tu veras ça dans la suite de l'histoire, mais ne t'inquiète pas,je crois que déja dans cette suite tu as un début de réponse à ta question. As-tu aimé cette suite ?_

_**dracomalfoy69 **: voilà la suite, tu as aimé ?_

_**M dougy dog** : je suis contente que ma fic t'ai plu, est ce qu'il en ai de même pour la suite ?_

_**manehou**__: si si, je vois les auteurs alert, mas c'est juste que j'y avait pas été avant ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, j'espère qu'il en sera toujours de même !_

_**Naelia**__: la suite t'as plus ? Tu as vu, Ron a encore piqué une crise ... espérons que se sera la dernière !!!_

_**The Black Dog** : les 11 chapitres d'un coup ? WOW ! t'es courageux (courageuse ??) !Je suis contente que tu ai aimé, n'oublie pas de me dire si ce nouveau chapitre te plais !_

_**dragonia:** elle est venue, elle t'as plus ???_

_**keentee**: t'inquiète pas, je continue à écrire (bien que là il faut dire que je seche un peu en ce moment, mais j'ai encore deux chapitres d'avance...donc ça va !!!)_

_**Neo303**__** :** contente que ma fic te plaise, est ce que cette suite a été à la hauteur de tes attentes ?_

_**draymione**__ : Tu as tout à fait raison, Ron est un rouspéteur ! En plus dans ce chapitre je le fait passé pour pas bien malin ! Désolé pour lui ! Ne va pas croire que je ne l'aime pas (c'est mon perso préféré dans le livre), mais dans ma fic, j'ai envie qu'il soit ronchon et borné !_

_**abrax** : voilà, la suite est venue, elle t'as plut ?_

_**frite12**__: heu ... les choses s'arranges, mais elles se dé-arranges vite aussi .... on vera bien la suite ..._

****

**Et voilà ! 19 reviews pour ce chapitre ! C'est pas mal non ??? je suis très contente de vous et j'espère que vous continuerez à m'envoyer des reviews, vous savez, ça fait toujours plaisir !!! alors vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire !!!!**

**  
Big kiss !!!!**


	13. La prophètie

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Je tiens particulièrement à m'excuser. Je sais que ça fait très très longtemps que je n'ai pas rajouté de suite et je m'en excuse. Je n'ai pas vraiment UNE bonne raison valable, c'est un enchainement d'actions qui on fait que je n'ai pas pu ou pas eu envie de poster des suites. Au jour ou j'écris ces mots (qui ne sera pas le jour ou je vais poster, vous comprendrez plus loin pourquoi), je suis arrivée au chapitre 16 de cette histoire qui n'en comportera pas plus de 20. Je n'ai pas encore une idée très précise de la manière dont elle se termine même si j'ai quelques ébauches dans ma tête._

_Je vous explique donc pourquoi je n'ai pas pu poster depuis si longtemps. Mi-aout, mon grand père est décédé. Même si je m'y attendais et que je m'y étais préparée, ça m'a fait un coup, et je n'avais plus trop la tête à écrire cette histoire. J'avais plutôt envie de me lancer dans quelque chose de nouveau. Ce que j'ai fais avec Mel. On a commencer une histoire toute les deux « Comme avant », mais nous n'avons pas trop le temps de nous voir en ce moment. L'histoire est donc au point mort._

_Ensuite j'ai été très occupée par mon déménagement sur Tours. Je vis maintenant seule, la semaine, dans un petit appartement... sans Internet (et sans le téléphone) ! Je ne rentre chez mes parents que le week-end. Voilà pourquoi depuis que je suis arrivée ici je ne poste pas non plus de suites. La semaine cela n'est pas possible pour des raisons techniques, et le week-end je n'ai le temps que de rattraper les fics que je lis régulièrement, j'ai pas mal de travail, et ça me prend beaucoup de temps. Je ne prends pas le temps de vous poster une petite suite. Malgré tout, j'ai recommencé à écrire, et depuis que j'ai emménagé j'ai écris 14 pages, et j'ai bien avancé dans l'histoire. J'ai également commencé une nouvelle histoire que j'ai intitulée pour le moment « La vie reprend ». Je ne sais pas si le titre ne sera pas modifier... je verrais bien quand je la publierais !!! C'est encore un DrayHerm (à moins qu'il y ait changements). J'ai déjà écrit 6 pages, et j'ai quelques petites idées pour la suite bien que je ne sache pas encore très bien vers quoi je m'engage. J'ai décidé de la laisser en suspend jusqu'à ce que j'ai terminé « Alliés à la vie... »_

_Tout ça pour dire que je n'ai pas abandonnée l'écriture et que je m'excuse de tout ce retard. Je fais mon mea-culpa, je suis entièrement fautive._

_Je tiens également à m'excuser car je ne répondrais pas personnellement à toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu et qui m'ont fait énormément plaisir. Encore une fois désolée, mais je préfère consacrée le peu de temps dont je dispose à l'écriture et au « postage » plutôt qu'à la réponse aux reviews qui, il faut bien le dire, prendun temps fou. Si un jour j'ai le temps, quand mes cours seront terminés en décembre, je vous répondrais tous personnellement (mais à mon avis je n'aurais jamais le courage, enfin si je le trouve je vous jure que je vous répond à tous !)._

_Voilà voilà... à oui ! Quelque chose qui va vous intéresser : pour me faire pardonner de tout mon retard (qui je le sais est impardonnable), je vous poste deux chapitres aujourd'hui et peut être un autre demain (là c'est pas trop sur !). Celui qui est sur cette page est LE chapitre central de l'histoire (en tout cas de ce que j'ai déjà écrit)_

_Gros bisous à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : La prophétie**

Tous les élèves de Poudlard avaient été choqués par l'apparition des détraqueurs durant le bal de la rentrée. Les cours avaient été supprimés le lundi afin de permettre à tous les élèves de se remettre de leurs émotions. Tous ceux qui étaient dans la grande salle au moment de l'attaque été profondément choqués et terrifiés de cette incursion dans Poudlard, tandis que ceux qui étaient dans leur dortoir à cet instant, a cause de leur jeune age, semblait trouver l'aventure à la fois excitante et terrifiante. Tous se demandaient comment les détraqueurs et les Mangemorts étaient parvenu à entrer dans l'enceinte de l'école après la surplus de barrière magique qui avait été installé à la rentrée, et pour l'instant personne n'avaient de réponse à cette question sauf peut-être les professeurs qui ne semblaient pas prêt à leur expliquer quoi que se soit.

Dumbledore avait reçue une quantité incalculable de hiboux de la part de parents mécontents des protections magiques et des risques qu'avaient encouru leurs enfant. Ils avaient entendu parlé par leurs enfant de la jeune préfète en chef qui était à l'infirmerie, et de bouche à oreille elle ne se sentait pas seulement mal mais elle était entre la vie et la mort. Certains parents avaient même entendu dire qu'elle avait reçue un baisé d'un des détraqueurs. Une vingtaine de famille avait retiré leurs enfant de l'école à cause du « trop grands risque qu'ils courraient » et les avaient envoyé pour la plus part à Beauxbatons en France.

Hermione se sentait mieux de jours en jours. Draco avait été dispensé de cours pour lui permettre de rester à ces cotés. Le mercredi après midi elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle voulait déjà sortir de l'infirmerie pour reprendre les cours et ne pas en manquer plus, contre l'avis de Mme Pomfresh. Elle ne devait en aucun cas retourner en cour pour le moment, elle risquait encore une rechute qui pouvait être pire que la précédente si elle s'agitait. Elle s'ennuyait donc à mourir dans la grande infirmerie dès que Draco était absent, ce qui arrivait de plus en plus souvent car il fallait qu'il assume seul les taches de préfet en chef, qui étrangement étaient de plus en plus prenante du fait d'une recrudescence des petits actes de vandalisme dans Poudlard. Il était obligé de faire trois rondes seul par jour et était sans arrêt appelé par les autres préfet pour venir les aider à régler des problèmes de discipline. C'est lors d'une des absences de Draco que le professeur Dumbledore passa voir Hermione à l'infirmerie le mercredi en début d'après midi.

- Comment allez vous Miss Granger ? Vous sentez vous mieux ? Vous manquez beaucoup à toute l'école.

- Merci beaucoup professeur. Je vais beaucoup mieux, je me sens en pleine forme ! Je suis persuadée que je pourrai reprendre les cours sans problèmes !

- Je crains que non, vous risquez à tout moment une rechute, et si vous êtes debout lors de celle-ci, elle peut être pire que la première crise.

- Mais je m'ennuie tellement !

- M. Malefoy ne reste pas près de vous ? Vous n'avez pas des visites de vos amis ?

- Ho, si bien sur ! Mais mes amis ne viennent que deux fois par jour, à peine un quart d'heure en tout car Mme Pomfresh leur interdit plus. De plus Draco est sans arrêt appelé dans tous les coins du château pour des problèmes de discipline ! Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'après les évènements du bal les élèves se défoulent pour évacuer le stress.

- Oui je suis au courrant. Ecoutez, j'ai une proposition a vous faire. J'ai découvert il y a quelques mois dans la réserve des livres que je ne savais pas que Poudlard possédait. Ils sont très anciens et je comptais les étudier pour voir de quoi ils parlaient. Malheureusement avec tous les évènements depuis le retour de Tom, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'approfondir la question. Ils ont l'air très important mais aussi très fragiles, je ne peux pas les laisser à n'importe qui. Néanmoins je sais que je peux vous faire confiance. J'ai donc décidé, si vous êtes d'accord bien entendu, de vous les confier pendant la durée de votre convalescence pour que vous les étudiez et m'en faite un rapport détaillé. Etes vous d'accord ?

Durant le petit discours de Dumbledore les yeux d'Hermione s'étaient agrandis d'émerveillement. Des livres que même Dumbledore n'avait jamais ouverts ? Quelle allait être la seule a voir depuis des siècles ? Elle était tellement ébahit qu'elle ne pouvait dire un mot.

- Miss Granger ?

Elle sembla alors reprendre ses esprits.

- Oui ? HO, oui professeur, oui ! J'en serais ravie. Vraiment ! Ca m'occupera et je me sentirais moins seule quand Draco ne sera pas avec moi ! Merci, merci merci beaucoup !

- Du calme voyons Miss Granger, ne vous mettez pas dans des états d'excitation pareil ou Mme Pomfresh va me renvoyer de l'infirmerie ! Très bien, je vais laisser des instructions à la bibliothèque et quand M. Malefoy reviendra du dernier incident en date, il pourra aller les chercher et vous les apporter. Bien ?

- Parfait M. Le directeur, j'en prendrais grand soin, ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Parfait, parfait ... Je n'en doute pas. Je repasserais vous voir ce soir pour savoir ou vous en êtes dans vos recherches. A ce soir Miss Granger.

Sur ces derniers mots, le directeur de l'école de sorcellerie pris congé et sorti de l'infirmerie.

Une demie heure plus tard, Draco revint à l'infirmerie quelque peut énervé par deux jeunes Poufsouffle, d'origine moldu, de troisième année qui avaient trouvé le moyen de peindre les murs du troisième étage de l'aile ouest. Ils avaient appelé ça faire des « tags », et Draco, qui ne comprenant strictement rien aux activités des jeunes moldus c'était énervé après les deux sorciers et leur avait dit, calmement mais sur un ton glacial, de s'exprimer plus clairement et pas dans le langage de leur monde bizarre. Fiers de connaître quelque chose que le grand Draco Malefoy ne connaissait pas, ils s'étaient soudain senti un courage de Gryffondor et lui avait répondu qu'il ne connaissait rien aux coutumes moldus et qu'il était un ignard. Furieux, Draco avait alors pris un sourire méchant et leur avait répondu le plus froidement possible qu'il en était bien heureux, car si les coutumes moldus consistaient à peindre les murs des château, ils trouvaient décidément les moldus bien stupide, il continua en leur disant qu'ils allaient être en retenue pendant un mois et qu'il faudrait qu'ils nettoient les murs du château sans magie. Il avait dit tout cela sur un ton si effrayant que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-pronnoncer-le-nom aurait eu l'air moins terrifiant si il avait été placé à coté de Draco. Les deux sorciers étaient tout tremblant mais l'un des deux trouva tout de même le courage de dire :

- Je te signal que ta petite amie est une fille de moldu comme nous.

Ces derniers mots avaient fin de rendre complètement furieux le Serpentard. Il était grand et costaud et heureusement les deux jeunes Poufsouffle étaient plutôt petits pour leur age. Il les attrapa chacun par la peau du coup et les traînât derrière lui dans les couloirs en leur expliquant que, oui, Hermione était bien une fille de moldus, mais qu'elle ne s'amusait pas à peindre les murs du château soi-disant parce que c'était une coutume. Elle ne répondait pas non plus insolemment aux préfets en chef et que par ailleurs, il ne pensait pas que les moldus étaient tous stupides étant donné qu'il y avait dans le château d'autres enfants de moldus et que pour le moment aucun n'avait encore eu la bonne idée de refaire la décoration. Ce qui était bien la preuve que les enfants de moldus ne sont pas plus stupides que les enfants de sorciers, mais que eux, les deux Poufsouffle de troisième année, ils étaient plus stupides que les autres : qu'ils soient enfant de moldus ou issues de la plus grande lignée de sorciers.

Il les traînât ainsi sur deux étages jusque devant le bureau du directeur ou il leur dit d'atteindre que Dumbledore se pointe et de lui expliquer pourquoi ils venaient, ils rajouta :

- Pas la peine d'essayer de partir, je connais vos noms et je dîne avec le directeur tous les soirs, je ne manquerais pas de lui demander si deux charmants élèves de Poufsouffle sont passés le voir de ma part.

Sur ce il se retournât et reparti vers l'infirmerie. Mais avant de prendre un tournant il jeta un regard en arrière vers la porte du bureau du directeur et lança :

- Ho ! J'allais oublier ! 50 points de moins pour chacun d'entre vous, faites passer le mot ! Je n'enlève jamais en dessus de 20 points à ceux qui me pose des problèmes dans les couloirs de l'école.

C'est ainsi qu'il revenait contrarié vers l'infirmerie. Ces deux gamins l'avaient vraiment mis en colère. Nom pas parce qu'ils avaient saccagé des murs, ça, ça lui était égal, mais parce qu'ils lui avaient tenu tête et que pire encore, ils avaient insulté Hermione. Il se dirigeait donc d'un pas vif vers l'infirmerie en ruminant les évènements qui venaient de se produire. Quand il entra dans l'antre de Mme Pomfresh, il découvrit une Hermione resplendissante assise dans son lit. Elle lui fit le plus beau des sourires, à la fois gai, engageant et amoureux.

- Et bien ! Qu'est ce qui me vaut ce magnifique sourire ?

- Je suis RAVIE ! Dumbledore est venue me voir pendant que tu étais en vadrouille, il m'a demandé de lire des livres très anciens pour lui.

Elle lui expliquât tout dans les détails comme Dumbledore l'avait fait pour elle. Draco n'était pas plus que ça emballé par l'idée, il ne voyait pas exactement ce que la mission avait de « si excitant » comme le disait sa compagne, mais de voir la Gryffondor dans un tel état de bonheur après les heures sombres qu'ils venaient de vivre, l'emplissait de joie et lui suffisait amplement pour qu'il aille rapidement chercher les livres qu'Hermione lui demandait. Après l'avoir embrassé, il se dirigeât vers la bibliothèque le cœur plus léger. Après avoir discuter pendant 10 bonnes minutes avec la bibliothécaire, il pu enfin récupérer une pille d'une dizaine de gros livres qu'il devait ramener à la sang et or. La pile était tellement haute qu'on ne voyait pas le haut de sa tête. Il faillit plus d'une fois tomber dans les escaliers, mais s'en sorti toujours. Il fini par rencontre Harry qui se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie.

- Salut Draco...

- Harry ? Désolé de ne pas t'avoir salué le premier mais je ne vois pas grand-chose, désolé également de ne pas te serrer la main, mais je suis comme qui dirait encombré.

- C'est pour Hermione tous ces gros livres ? questionna Harry.

- Oui, apparemment c'est Dumbledore qui l'a chargé d'une mission « de la plus haute importance », dit-il en prenant une voix pompeuse dans le genre à celle de Percy lorsque celui-ci parlait de ses fonds de chaudrons.

- Ok, je vois le genre, des vieux bouquins à éplucher ? Pas terrible, mais c'est le meilleur des remèdes pour Mione.

- Oui, tu l'aurais vu, elle était débordante de joie, si Pomfresh n'avait pas été là je suis persuadé qu'elle aurait fait des bons partout.

- Ca m'étonne pas. Tu veux peut être que je t'aide ? J'allais voir Hermione de toute manière. Je vais pas te laisser tout porter alors qu'on va au même endroit !

- J'accepterai volontiers mais si tu savais le nombre de fois qu'on m'a dit de ne laisser personne d'autre n'y toucher, je suis persuader que si je te laisse n'en prendre qu'un seul une seule seconde, les dix plaies d'Egypte vont me tomber dessus d'un seul coup. Alors non merci, je porte tout, tout seul ! Si Mione voit que tu en as pris elle va faire une crise cardiaque !

- Ok, si c'est des livres rares, je comprends qu'elle ne veuille pas que j'y touche.

Ils continuèrent à parler tout en avançant le long des couloirs et en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie. Des qu'ils eurent franchit la porte Hermione bondit de son lit.

- Alors tu les as ? Ils sont comment ? ils parlent de quoi ?

Mais c'était sans compter sans Madame Pomfresh qui l'avait vu se lever et qui arrivait vers elle en rouspétant :

- Voyons, Mademoselle Granger ! Voulez vous bien vous remettre au lit tout de suite je vous prie ! Vous vous sentez peut être capable de tenir debout, mais je peux vous assurer que si vous restez dans cette position plus d'une minute vous allez vous sentir mal ! Allongez vous tout de suite ! Non mais franchement ! Qu'est ce que c'est que toute cette agitation pour une jeune fille qui est aussi malade que vous...

Hermione fut donc obliger de retourner se coucher sagement mais non sans ronchonner. Elle parla quelques minutes avec Harry qui était venu lui rendre visite, mais voyant qu'elle n'était pas vraiment dans la conversation et qu'elle ne cessait de regarder les livres déposés sur sa table de chevet, Harry ne s'attardât pas et pris congé au bout de 5 minutes, en assurant qu'il repasserait dans la soirée. A peine était-il sorti qu'Hermione dit à Draco :

- Passe moi le premier de la pile s'il te plais. J'ai vraiment hâte de savoir de quoi ils parlent !!!

Draco lui donna donc un livre et rapprocha les autres de façon à ce qu'ils soient à sa portée, puis parti faire une ronde dans les couloirs et récupèrer leurs cours de la journée. Elle lui répondit qu'il n'était pas obligé de se presser, et qu'il pouvait passer un moment hors de l'infirmerie s'il voulait. Draco eu un sourire, l'embrassa sur les lèvres délicatement et sorti de l'infirmerie.

Deux heures plus tard il n'était toujours pas revenu mais Hermione avait feuilleté rapidement tous les livres et surtout avait regarder de quoi ils parlaient. Il y avait deux gros livres sur la magie noire, un sur les sortilèges rares, trois de potions en tout genre qui semblaient bien utile, un sur l'astronomie au temps des grecs, un autre sur l'occlumantie qui ne manquerait pas d'intéresser Harry qui s'y était remis depuis la mort de Sirius, un autre sur les animagus et les différentes manières d'en devenir un, et enfin, le plus gros d'entre tous, un livre sur les prophéties faites au cours des trois derniers siècles. Cet ouvrage était particulièrement imposant et ne semblait pas avoir été ouvert depuis une éternité. Bien qu'Hermione ne s'intéressait pas à l'art de prédire l'avenir, elle décidât de commencer par celui là car il semblait le plus ancien et le plus précieux. Elle se mis donc à lire.

Draco revint bientôt mais elle était en plein travail et semblait contrarié d'être dérangée bien qu'elle n'en dise rien et restait très gentille et disponible avec lui. Draco s'en rendit compte et se décida au bout de 10 minutes à la laisser travailler tranquille.

- Ca te dérange si je te laisse un peu et que j'aile travailler dans notre salle commune ? J'ai besoin de certains ouvrages qui s'y trouvent. Je reviendrais quand j'aurais terminé. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te laisser seule, mais il faudrait que je travaille un peu un devoir de métamorphose qui a l'air assez compliqué.

- Non, non, ça ne me dérange pas, je vais travailler sur les livres, ça va m'occuper, je ne serais pas seule !

Draco parti donc vers leur salle commune dans le but réel d'effectuer ce devoir de métamorphose qu'il avait réellement à faire

après tout c'est une chance, elle est ravie que je m'en aille et c'est à un moment ou j'en ai besoin. C'est parfait.

En chemin il croisa Ron et Harry et leur conseilla de ne pas aller voir Hermione, ce soir.

- Elle est vraiment trop absorber pas ces nouveaux livres, on dirait une petite fille de 5 ans le matin de noël devant une montagne de cadeaux !

Pendant le même temps, Hermione continuait à lire son livre sur les prophéties tout en prenant des notes sur chacune d'entre elles afin de pouvoir faire un rapport détaillé au directeur de l'école. Soudain, alors qu'elle était arrivée aux alentours du tiers du livre et qu'elle travaillait dessus depuis quasiment la totalité de l'après midi, elle tomba sur une prophétie qui l'intrigua au plus haut point. Elle datait du début du XVIIIe siècle et était écrite en ces termes :

_Ils sont encore jeunes mais ils sont courageux_

_Ils n'on pas peur et on vécu les pires cauchemars_

_Ils vivent au sein d'une Ecole au nom prestigieux_

_Ils étudient à la grande académie de Poudlard_

_De maisons opposées Ils vont être alliés_

_Ils sont quatre jeunes gens plein d'espoir_

_Et vont éliminer le plus grand mage noir_

_Qu'en son sein la terre est portée_

_Ils permettrons à leurs compagnons de vivre en paix_

_Où mourrons en héros_

_En laissant derrière eux désolation et chaos_

_Une seule chose à retenir : HDHR_

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclama Hermione à haute voix. Des étudiants de Poudlard qui vont sauver tout le monde d'un mage noir ? Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que ça était arrivé, continua-t-elle en murmurant. Il faudra que je demande au professeur Dumbledore. Si ce n'est pas encore arrivé, cela veut dire que c'est à venir...

Elle continuait de se poser des questions lorsque le directeur de l'école entra dans l'infirmerie.

- Alors Miss Granger ? Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, bien professeur, merci.

- Et ces livres ? Sont-ils intéressants ? Pensez vous qu'ils pourrons nous être utile un jour ou l'autre dans la lutte contre Voldemort ?

- Et bien, je suis ravie que vous arriviez maintenant, je viens juste de lire une prophétie des plus étranges et je voulais vous en parler.

- Je vous écoute. Lisez la moi.

Elle lut donc la prophétie au directeur de l'école puis l'interrogeât.

- De tels événements ont-ils déjà eu lieu ? Des élèves de l'école sont parvenus à vaincre un mage noir ? Si oui, ils devaient être très puissants !

Les yeux de Dumbledore avaient prient une lueur espiègle comme si cette prophétie lui rappelait des souvenirs particulièrement amusants.

- Non Miss Granger, un tel acte n'est jamais arrivé dans notre école. Mais je puis vous dire sans hésitations que Voldemort est le plus grand mage noir que la terre n'est jamais portée. Ce n'est certainement pas le plus puissant des sorciers qui ait existé pas c'est le plus puissant qui est choisit le coté obscure de la sorcellerie.

- Vous voulez dire que c'est peut-être à Voldemort que s'applique cette prophétie ? Que c'est peut-être lui que vont combattre quatre élèves de Poudlard ?

- Certainement.

- Ho Merlin! Vous, vous rendez compte monsieur le directeur, ces élèves sont peut-être déjà par mis nous ! J'ose l'espérer en tout cas, car sinon il va falloir atteindre des années et des années avant que Voldemort ne soit définitivement anéanti.

- Je pense qu'ils sont déjà avec nous.

- Vraiment ? Mais ... qui ? Et la prophétie de Harry ?

- Miss Granger, Harry vous a-t-il parler de la prophétie le concernant ?

- Oui, bien sur, il m'a expliqué que de lui ou de Voldemort, un seul survivra, c'est assez horrible je trouve mais je suis sur que c'est Harry qui vaincra, il a déjà prouvé sa valeur à maintes reprises.

- Et bien cette prophétie ne va pas en contradiction avec celle de Mme Trelawney. Elle la complète c'est tout. Regardez bien les lettres à la fin de la lettre. Que pensez vous que cela soit ?

- J'avais pensé à un code, peut être de l'elfique, je ne suis pas très sûre. Ou bien une référence à un autre ouvrage.

- Je suis dans le regret de vous dire Miss Granger, que pour la première fois de votre vie vous vous trompez, il ne s'agit pas d'un code mais d'initiales. Les initiales des jeunes gens qui vont éliminer le mage noir.

Hermione avait rougit, pour l'une des première fois de sa vie elle n'avait pas eu réponse à tout devant un professeur.

- Ho ! HDHR... le premier H peut alors renvoyer à Harry, c'est vrai, je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais alors qui sont DHR ? Ils sont de maisons opposées ? Ils sont quatre, il doit y en avoir un de chaque maison de Poudlard. Voyons... D... j'espère que ce n'était pas Diggory ! Non , c'est impossible, si Harry à l'initiale de son prénom il en serait de même pour Cédric. Ho, le H pourrait être Hannah Abbot, de poufssoufle... ho la la, je ne sais pas trop moi qui ça pourrait être, vous n'avez pas une idée professeur ?

- Voyons, Miss Granger ! Je pensais que vous trouveriez tout de suite l'une des personnes de la prophétie !

Soudain le visage d'Hermione s'illumina comme si elle venait d'avoir soudain une révélation :

- Mais oui ! Bien sur ! Pour Serpentard c'est Draco ! Je n'en reviens pas...Nous avons donc Harry et Draco pour les deux premières initiales, mais ils nous manque encore H et R ... il reste Poufsouffle et Serdaigle...

- Je vais vous mettre sur la voix, ces quatre initiales sont de maisons opposées, quelles sont les maisons opposées à Poudlard ?

- Gryffondor et Serpentard, répondit Hermione sans hésiter.

- Et...

- C'est tout.

- Justement...

- Ho ! Ca y est ! J'ai compris, les élèves de la prophétie ne sont que de Gryffondor et Serpentard ! Mais alors, qui est- ce ? H et R ... H et R ... Ho Merlin !

- Miss Granger ?

- Je... je... mon initial est un H et ... et Ron un R ! H et R : Hermione et Ronald ! C'est pas possible ! Comment peut-on être dans une prophétie ? CE n'est pas nous n'est ce pas, se sont d'autres H et R ?

- Il vous aura fallut du temps pour trouver ce que j'ai compris quand j'ai lu la prophétie, mais vous y êtes parvenue ! Non, Miss Granger, il s'agit bien de vous ici. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Voyez vous sincèrement Miss Abbot affronter Voldemort ? Je ne suis pas tout à fait certain...excusez moi, qu'elle soit à la hauteur de la tache.

Hermione était confuse, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas tout de suite compris la prophétie, mais peut-être quelle refusait tout simplement de voir la vérité en face. Elle ne voulait pas être l'objet d'une prophétie, elle ne croyait pas aux arts divinatoires et ne voulait pas changer d'opinion.

- Professeur ... que... que dois-je faire ?

- Qu'est ce que vous devez faire ? Excellente question ! Je l'ignore ! Si l'on lit la prophétie, vous devez vaincre Voldemort ou mourir. Votre tâche semble simple.

- Professeur ...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, maintenant vous savez que vous devez être soudé avec MM Potter, Malefoy et Weasley. N'oublie pas : les prophéties se réalisent toujours. Tous les quatre vous permettrez au monde de vivre différemment, que ce soit en bien ou en mal : si vous réussissez, nous aurons la tranquillité et la paix pour un long moment, en revanche si vous échouez, plus personne ne sera à l'abris des ravages de la magie noire, et beaucoup de gens mourrons. Je ne veux en aucun cas vous mettre la pression, sachez le, mais il notre avenir à tous est entre les mains de quatre jeunes sorciers.

Hermione était effrayé par l'ampleur de ce qu'elle venait de découvrir, elle était tout bonnement terrifiée. Qu'arriverait-il si la prophétie ne se réalisait pas dans le bon sens ? Le monde ne serait plus que chaos et désolation. Ce serait terrible.

- Je vais vous laissez Miss Granger, vous pourrez méditer à votre aise de ces nouvelles informations, je vais faire appeler vos trois amis pour que vous en discutiez avec eux, et que vous vous rassurerez mutuellement. Madame Pomfresh ne dira rien pour une fois s'il reste un peut trop longtemps. Je pense qu'il serait bon que vous regagnez vous appartement dès demain matin, non, même ce soir si c'est possible, je vais prévenir Mme Pomfresh de vous laisser sortir. Si vous restez couché dans votre lit il n'y aura aucun problème. Bonne nuit Miss Granger.

Puis, Dumbledore sorti de l'infirmerie, laissant une rouge et or complètement sans voix et dans un grand état d'énervement. Elle avait vraiment hâte de voir les garçons pour tout leur raconter.

C'est Draco qui arriva le premier. Il marchait d'un pas rapide et son visage trahissait son inquiétude.

- Mione ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? On m'a dit de venir le plus vite possible te voir. Tu as refais un malaise ?

En voyant Draco, Hermione avait senti les larmes venir aux yeux, elle ne pu s'empêcher très longtemps de pleurer.

- Ho... Draco ...c'est horrible... si tu savais... disait elle en sanglotant.

Draco l'avait pris dans ces bras et la berçait délicatement.

- Shuuut, Shuuut, ... Mione ? Poussin, qu'est ce qui se passe, pourquoi tu te met dans un tel état... Shuuut...

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ce qui se passerait si la prophétie ne se réalisait pas correctement. Elle ne pouvait arrêter de penser que la vie de dizaines, de centaines de personnes reposaient sur ces épaules. Elle comprenait ce que Harry devait supporter et endurer chaque jour de sa vie, elle se sentait insignifiante et ne voyait pas comment elle, Hermione Granger, même aidée de ces amis, pourrait bien arriver à bout de Voldemort. Elle pensait à sa famille, à ses amis qui mourraient si elle ne pouvait les sauver. A Harry, Ron et surtout Draco qui risquaient de mourir, tout comme elle. Elle n'avait pas peur pour elle mais pour tous les autres qui risquaient leur vie. Elle regrettait de ne jamais avoir été plus compréhensive avec Harry. Elle pensait avoir essayer de partager une peu son fardeau mais en réalité il n'en était rien. Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas le comprendre avant ce jour. Elle sanglotait de plus en plus fort ce qui désemparait complètement le Serpentard, que pouvait-il bien se passer pour qu'elle se mette dans un tel état ?

Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry et Ron arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie. Eux aussi avaient le visage marqué par l'inquiétude et ne semblaient pas trop comprendre ce qui se passait. Puis ils virent Hermione qui pleurait toujours dans les bras de Draco. Harry posa une question silencieuse à Draco qui répondit par un haussement d'épaule. Aucun des trois garçons ne voulait dire quoi que ce soit, mais ce fut finalement Ron qui rompit le silence lorsque la Gryffondor sembla un peu calmée. Il s'approchât doucement du lit d'Hermione et lui demanda d'une voix douce.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione ? Pourquoi nous a-t-on fait venir de toute urgence pour te voir ?

- Ho, si vous saviez ... c'est si horrible...

Elle recommençait à pleurer mais Draco la serrait toujours dans ces bras, puis Ron s'assit près d'elle sur le lit et l'enlaça à son tour. C'était la première fois qu'il la touchait depuis qu'ils s'étaient brouillés et cela calma un peu Hermione de sentir son ami près d'elle. Enfin Harry vint les rejoindre et c'est enlacer tous les quatre qu'ils restèrent 5 bonnes minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione soit calmée.

Elle finit par se dégager doucement et commença à leur expliquer la prophétie.

- Dum...Dumbledore m'a donné à étudier des livres, l'un deux parle de prophéties...des prophéties lointaines et anciennes que tout le monde à oublié...jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

- Mais pourquoi ça te met dans un état pareille Hermione, demanda Harry, il me semblait que tu ne croyais pas aux prophéties.

- Et bien maintenant,si... l'une d'elle nous concerne.

- Nous ? Qui nous ? S'inquiéta Ron.

- Lisez...

Hermione leur tendit le livre sur lequel ils purent lire les mots implacables.

- Mais... comment peux tu être sur que c'est de nous que ça parle ? Je vois rien qui indique que c'est nous.

- Ronald Weasley, est ce que tu le fais exprès ou est ce que ton cerveau a été ramolli par toutes ces pâtisseries dont tu t'empiffre ! S'exclama Hermione.

Sur ces mots Ron devin écarlate et se mit à protester.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça Hermione ? Je mange pas tant que ça... et puis j'ai peut être pas on haut niveau de « miss je sais tout », mais j'ai quand même eu de bonnes note dans plusieurs matières aux BUSE.

- Mais tu ne vois même pas ce qui est sous tes yeux...

Harry préféra intervenir avant que la conversation ne dégénère.

- Heu... Ron... je crois que ce dont Hermione essaye de te parlé ce sont des lettres à la fin de la prophétie... Je me trompe Hermione.

- Non... ce sont nos initiales...

Mais Ron avait été fexé par la remarque de la jeune Gryffondor et ne voulait pas qu'elle s'en tire à si bon compte.

- Qu'est ce qui te prouve que ce sont nos initiales ? HDHR ??? Ca peut être n'importe qui d'autre dans cette écoles, et puis ça peut être des noms de familles

- Non, non, Ron, intervint Harry. Ca ne peut pas être quelqu'un d'autre. N'oublie pas qu'il y a déjà une prophétie qui annonce que je vaincrais Voldemort ou que je mourrais. Celle-ci ne fait que confirmer la précédente tout en ajoutant le fait que je ne l'affronterais pas seul et qu'en plus mes amis seront autant en danger que moi.

Ron était vaincu, il n'avait plus rien à dire.

- OK, il s'agit donc de nous. Soit nous vainquons ce chers Voldemort, soit nous mourrons, et toutes les autres personnes que nous aimons aussi ? Perspective réjouissante !

- Je suis d'accord avec Ron, dit Draco. C'est une perspective qui me semble bien peut réjouissante. Les prophéties s'accomplissent toujours ?

- Oui... dit Hermione d'une petite voix en repensant aux paroles de Dumbledore.

Ron sembla tout à coup se rendre compte que la prophétie le liait à son pire ennemi.

- Mais, attends... Il y a aussi Malefoy dans cette prophétie ? On va devoir s'allié avec lui pour vaincre Voldemort ?

Draco eut un sourire dédaigneux qui le caractérisait si bien.

- Et oui ... qui l'eut cru ? Sûrement pas ceux qui m'ont vu stupefixer mon père et l'envoyer à Azkaban.

Ron repensa alors au moment qu'il avait vu dans l'infirmerie quelques jours avant, moment ou Draco Malefoy avait semblé si doux et si attentionné. Il regretta alors ces paroles.

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire...

- Ho si ! C'est tout à fait ce que tu voulais dire. -Il se retourna vers Hermione

- Je vais te laisser avec tes amis poussin, je reviendrai te voir plus tard.

- Non ! Non Draco ! Je peux sortir de l'infirmerie ce soir mais il ne faut pas que je me lève jusqu'à samedi.

- Très bien. Tu veux que je te porte jusqu'à notre chambre ?

Sur ce dernier terme Harry avait au un regard étonné tandis que Ron ouvrait grand la bouche de surprise.

- Oui...s'il te plais, si je ne suis pas trop lourde...

Cette dernière remarque fit sourire Draco, il était grand et fort tandis qu'elle était plus tôt fine et petite. Elle ne devait guère faire plus de 50 kilos tout mouillés, alors lourde ? Cela semblais presque ridicule.

- Je crois que je vais pouvoir m'en sortir, répliqua Draco.

Harry et Ron prirent congé en disant qu'ils reparleraient plus tard de cette histoire de prophétie.

Le préfet passa à la Gryffondor un peignoir en satin doré qui était posé sur une chaise près du lit, elle le revêtis puis se dégagea des draps. Et s'assis sur le bord du lit.

- Tu sais Dray, je pense que je pourrais marcher, je me sens assez forte.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises ! Tu sais bien que tu as l'interdiction formelle de te lever. Aller, viens...

Il passa délicatement son bras droit sous ces jambes et son bras gauche dans son dos, puis, sans aucun effort il la souleva du lit.

- Alors Miss Granger ? Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être dans les bras d'un puissant prince charmant ?

Hermione ri.

- Toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois ! C'est in-croy-able ! Je me sens toute chose!

Ils partirent tous les deux d'un bel éclat de rire tout en cheminant dans les couloirs. C'est vrai, la sensation dans les bras de Draco était fantastique, elle s'y sentait tellement en sécurité, à croire que rien n'aurait pu l'atteindre dans les bras de son petit-ami. Ils firent donc tout le chemin jusqu'à leurs appartements, Hermione serrée contre Draco. Arrivé devant la porte Draco eut un petit sourire que la Gryffondor remarqua.

- Qu'y à-t-il ?

- Je me disais que c'était la première fois que je faisais franchir le seuil d'une maison à une jolie demoiselle blottie dans mes bras.

Hermione saisit immédiatement l'allusion et devint rouge comme une pivoine. Mais elle repris très vite contenance.

- Ca te gênerait de le refaire plus tard ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix assurée mais innocente qui ne reflétait pas du tout son état d'esprit.

Draco ne s'attendait pas à une telle répartie. Du coup ce n'était pas elle qui était gênée mais lui. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve quelque chose de pertinent à dire. Mais non... la seule chose qu'il pu dire... la vérité :

- Non...

C'est le cœur en feu et les idées sans dessus dessous que les deux préfets en chef entrèrent dans leurs appartements.

* * *

_Et voilà !!! J'espère que ça vous à plut ! Si oui vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, même si je ne suis pas sure de le mériter vous savez que ça fait toujours plaisir (en plus vous remarquerez que c'est un chapitre très long)._

Bis !


	14. Discution

_Et comme promis le chapitre 13... Il est assez court mais c'est un chapitre de pose, pour mettre en place les éléments du prochain chapitre._

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Discussion**

Le temps passa à une vitesse tout simplement prodigieuse. Une semaine...puis deux, puis trois... le mois de septembre laissa sa place à octobre, puis novembre vint et enfin le début du mois de décembre. Trois mois entiers avaient fini par passer depuis la rentrée, les terribles événements du bal et la découverte de la prophétie. Les quatre acteurs principaux de celle-ci avaient décidé d'un commun accord de se rapprocher et de faire tous les efforts possibles pour s'entendre. Ils avaient également décidé de passé une heure et demi en commun chaque samedi, afin de faire des recherches à la bibliothèque ou de perfectionner leur technique de défense contre les forces du mal.

Le premier mois avait été laborieux, mais finalement, les garçons avaient commencé à sympathiser vers le milieu du mois d'octobre, ils s'étaient découverts des points communs. Draco était agréable, et ne faisait plus de remarques déplacées, tandis que Ron et Harry étaient plus ouverts et se semblaient plus faire cas de ses anciennes actions. Ron avait évidemment un peu plus de mal qu'Harry à accepter la situation, mais il finit cependant par s'y faire. Et bien qu'il aurait préféré embrasser Rogue plutôt que de l'avouer, il avait finit par trouver Draco sympathique. Il était un redoutable joueur d'échec sorcier, ce qui permettait enfin au Gryffondor avoir un adversaire à sa hauteur. Par ailleurs, il avait la même passion que les deux Gryffondor pour le quidditch, ce qui permettait aux trois garçons d'avoir des conversations passionnantes à leurs yeux mais qui ennuyaient au plus haut point la jeune préfète en chef.

De plus, Ron avait eu, à partir de ce même milieu du mois d'octobre, d'autres soucis que Draco Malefoy. En effet, il avait découvert, qu'Harry, son meilleur ami, faisait les yeux doux à sa petite sœur. Il n'avait pas remarqué que pendant le bal ils s'étaient considérablement rapprochés, et était tellement préoccupé par Hermione et Draco qu'il n'avait pas non plus fait attention aux moments de plus en plus fréquents et longs que passaient ensemble sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Puis un jour pluvieux d'octobre, il avait découvert au détour d'un couloir de Poudlard son « frère de cœur » et sa sœur se regardant dans le blanc des yeux, sans rien dire. Ron s'était d'abord demandé si quelqu'un les avaient stupéfixé puis il compris se qui se passait lorsqu'il vit Harry approcher doucement ses lèvres de celles de sa « toute petite sœur ». Il s'était alors élancé dans le couloir et les avait interrompu dans ce qui aurait pu être leur premier baisé.

Ginny était alors devenue rouge comme une tomate et s'était emportée après son frère, oubliant de le même occasion la présence d'Harry :

- Ron ! C'est pas possible ! Comment tu as pu faire ça ! Ca allait être notre premier baisé! Comment tu fais pour toujours gâcher des moments aussi magiques ?

Harry était lui aussi devenu tout rouge mais trouva néanmoins le courage de lui murmurrer à l'oreille...

- Ne t'inquiète pas...je suis sûr qu'on aura d'autres occasions...

Voir Harry murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de sa sœur avait mis Ron hors de lui.

- Non mais vous vous rendez compte ! Harry tu as faillit embrasser ma sœur ! Ma toute petite sœur ! Tu dois être malade !

Harry avait préféré ne rien rajouter en ne précisant pas que la « toute petite sœur » en question avait 16 ans et qu'elle était assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle avait à faire. Mais depuis ce temps là, ce fameux jour d'octobre, Ron surveillait de très très près les deux jeunes tourtereaux qui avaient finalement décidés de se déclarés et qui étaient maintenant un couple officiel pour le plus grand plaisir des deux. Mais Ron, bien qu'Harry soit son meilleur ami, avait trouvé nécessaire de faire la morale au Gryffondor et lui avait explicitement dit que s'il faisait du mal à sa petite sœur, il le tuerait de ces mains, et Harry était persuadé qu'il était tout à fait capable de le faire. Il avait donc rassuré le gardien des Gryffondors et lui avait assuré qu'il avait des vrais sentiments pour Ginny et qu'il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de lui faire du mal. La conversation étant fini, Ron avait décidé d'aller faire un tour jusqu'au terrain de quidditch, mais avant de sortir de la pièce il s'était retourné vers Harry comme si une idée venait subitement de lui traverser l'esprit :

- Ne t'avise surtout pas de poser tes salles petites pattes sur elle avait que vous ne soyez mariés ou je te fait passer l'envie à jamais en risquant de compromettre une descendance à la famille Potter.

Harry avait souri à cette remarque quand Ron était sorti, il était vraiment trop protecteur quand il s'y mettait !

Finalement, à partir du mois de novembre les trois Gryffondor et le Serpentard, rejoints par Ginny, étaient devenus amis et se voyaient beaucoup plus que l'heure et demie par semaine qu'ils avaient instauré au début de l'année scolaire. Draco avait été adopté par les deux Gryffondor de la prophétie et passait une bonne partie de son temps libre avec eux. Il se plaisait vraiment en leur compagnie, et ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il ne s'était pas rendu compte avant des qualités des Gryffondor.

Ces trois mois avaient également été trois mois de bonheur pour les deux préfets en chef. Dès qu'ils le pouvaient ils passaient un maximum de temps ensemble, profitant des dernières journées un peu chaude du mois de septembre pour faire des balades au clair de lune (grâce à la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry qu'ils avaient pu lui emprunter), des feuilles qui rougissaient en octobre dans les arbres tout autour du lac et qui lui donnait une ambiance tellement romantique lors de leurs balades l'après midi autour du lac. Ou bien encore de la fraîcheur du parc au mois de novembre qui leur permettait de se serrer très fort l'un contre l'autre pour se tenir chaud. Et enfin des premiers flocons de neige du début décembre qui annonçait les fêtes mais qui, surtout, leur permettait de faire de belles batailles de boules de neiges, d'où ils rentraient riant aux éclats et rouge de plaisir et de froid, mais heureux d'être ensemble. C'est ainsi que se déroulait la vie à Poudlard. Le plus part du temps travaillant et quelques moments de répits, le week-end notamment, où alors les nouveaux jeunes amis se détendaient tant qu'ils le pouvaient.

Draco et Hermione avaient maintenant établis leurs quartiers dans la chambre de la Gryffondor parce qu'Hermione, depuis le bal du début d'année, faisait des cauchemars chaque nuit si Draco n'était pas près d'elle, mais aussi parce que le Serpentard ne dormait lui non plus pas très bien la nuit lorsqu'il était seul. Draco avait donc dès la deuxième semaine de cours transféré une partie de ses affaires dans la chambre de sa compagne. Ils n'avaient toujours pas franchit LE cap après tout ce temps ensemble et le partage de la même chambre, du même lit. Hermione était encore vierge et Draco ne voulait surtout pas la brusquer, il voulait que ce moment soir magique pour elle, qu'elle s'en souvienne comme l'un des plus beau jours de sa vie, et surtout qu'elle soit tout à fait prête et qu'elle en soit sur, car une fois ce cap passé, on ne peut plus jamais revenir en arrière. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle puisse avoir des regrets plus tard. Ils en avaient une fois ou deux parlé ensemble et Hermione lui avait exprimé sa reconnaissance. Elle ne lui avait pas dis, mais il avait compris qu'il lui enlevait un gros poids de l'estomac. Plus d'une fois ils s'étaient trouvés dans des positons plus qu'avancées mais jamais ils n'avaient été plus loin que les sous-vêtements. Draco savait qu'Hermione n'était pas encore prête. Parfois c'était elle qui stoppait tout, parfois c'était lui. Mais en aucun cas, l'autre n'avait protesté et n'avait remis cette décision en doute. Ils se comprenaient, parfois même sans se parler, comme s'ils étaient reliés magiquement.

Hermione avait trouvé en Ginny une confidente précieuse. Elle avait toujours beaucoup apprécié la petite dernière de la famille Weasley mais ne l'avait jamais réellement considéré comme une amie avant ce jour, mais plutôt comme la petite sœur de Ron. Mais depuis qu'elle était avec Draco elle avait besoin de se confier et avait trouvé en Ginny qui vivait elle aussi une relation amoureuse, quelqu'un avec qui on pouvait partager ses inquiétudes et ses petits bonheurs. Ginny était une oreille attentive et elle aussi était heureuse d'avoir comme amie la préfète en chef à qui elle pouvait se confier. Elle avait eu au tout début du mois de décembre une conversation qui avait perturbé la préfète en chef plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer.

* * *

Flash back

Ginny entra en trombe dans la salle des préfets en chefs dont Hermione lui avait donné le mot de passe. Hermione était assise à l'une des tables ou elle était en train de rédiger un devoir d'histoire de la magie à l'aide de livre de la bibliothèque personnelle de leur salle commune. Elle releva brusquement la tête en voyant son amie débouler comme un boulet de canon.

- Un problème Ginny ?

Ginny se laissa tomber sur le canapé doré qui était près de l'entrée. Elle avait le visage rouge mais ses yeux brillaient d'une étrange façon.

- On... elle n'arrivait pas à en dire plus.

- Oui ? l'encourageât Hermione avait un sourire.

- Harry et moi... on a eu une discussion tout à l'heure dans le parc.

- Elle devait être troublante cette discussion pour qu'elle te mette dans des états pareils.

- On ... on a parler d'avancer dans notre relation.

Hermione avait froncé les sourcils.

- Avancer ?

- Oui... Harry et moi on voudrait... franchir le cap.

- Ho... Hermione faisait des yeux ronds de surprise en comprenant de quoi son amie était en train de parler.

- Mais... Harry à peur !

- Peur ? Hermione était stupéfaite, Je ne pensais pas qu'Harry pouvait avoir peur de ça !

- Non... non tu ne comprends pas ! Il a peur de mon frère ! Il a peur de sa réaction si jamais il venait à l'apprendre ! Il a peur de se faire tuer !

- Tu exagères toujours...

- Tu connais Ron ! Tu sais très bien comment il est ! Il surprotecteur !

Hermione eut un sourire.

- Oui c'est vrai... donc Harry a peur que ton frère ne l'apprenne...

- Oui !

- Et...

- ..., Ginny hésitait c'était quand même un moment très intime qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui raconter... Ho ! Et puis tant pis ! C'était quand même ça meilleur amie.

- Tout à l'heure, nous n'étions que tous les deux dans la salle sur demande... tu sais, je t'avais dis que quand on voulait un peu d'intimité avec Harry on allait là...

- Oui.

- Et bien... on était seul, on s'embrassait normalement... et puis... sans que je sache trop comment les choses se sont emballées et mon chemisier ainsi que la chemise d'Harry se sont envolés... le moment est devenu un peut plus... intense ? Quand soudain Harry s'est arrêté, s'est relevé à toute vitesse et à renfiler sa chemise.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

- C'est la question que j'ai posée à Harry. Je lui ai demandé si j'avais fait quelque chose qui lui a déplus, tu sais que c'est la première fois que je vais aussi loin avec un garçon, alors je n'ai pas d'expérience...

- Lui non plus, lui fit remarqué la jeune préfète en chef.

Ginny rougit et continua.

- Oui...enfin, il m'a dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec moi. Je lui ai alors demandé si le problème venait du fait qu'il n'avait pas envie de moi, et il a ri ! Il a dis ... que c'était pas ça du tout le problème... Et c'est là qu'il m'a avoué qu'il avait la trouille de mon frère ! Il m'a avoué qu'il le voit tout le temps en train de débarqué au moment fatidique et que Ron lui arrache les tripes pour se venger. Il m'a dit qu'il en fait des cauchemars toutes les nuits ! Tu te rends compte !

- Je me rend compte qu'il fait beaucoup de rêves coquins à ton sujet, répondit Hermione que le situation amusait.

Ginny devint rouge comme une tomate sur ces mots.

- Ho ! Hermione !

- Et bien quoi ? C'est la vérité non ? Ron sait-il que vous vous voyez à la salle sur demande ?

- Oui... Harry le lui a dit, mais Ron lui a promis de ne jamais venir nous dérangé à condition qu'on lui promette qu'on ne ferra pas de bêtises dans cette pièce.

- Et bien ou est le problème ?

- Et si Ron venait vérifié ? Juste une fois ? Et si il nous découvrait en fâcheuse posture ? De plus on a promis ! Tous les deux de ne rien faire dans la salle sur demande. Je me demandais si...

- Oui... demanda Hermione d'une voix soupçonneuse.

- Je me demandais si tu ne voudrais pas aller parler à Ron, pour lui dire que je ne suis plus une petite fille...

- Ginny ! C'est pas à moi d'aller lui dire ça !

- Non... mais moi il ne m'écoute jamais !

Hermione eu soudain une idée.

- Tu m'a bien dit que la promesse ne concernait que la salle sur demande?

- Oui ? Mais on va pas aller faire ça n'importe ou dans le château non plus ! Ni dans les salles de cours ni dans nos dortoirs ! Ca va pas non !

- Je ne pensait pas à ça mais plutôt à **Ca**, dit elle en tendant son bras vers la porte qui portait l'insigne de la maison Serpentard.

- La chambre de Draco... je ne vois pas...

- Tu sais que Draco dort avec moi dans ma chambre.

- Oui, répondit Ginny avec un sourire coquin.

- Ho ! Arrête, tu sais très bien qu'on n'a toujours pas couchés ensemble ! Bon, qu'est ce que je disais...ha oui ! Draco ne dort pas dans sa chambre... elle est donc vide en quasi-permanence. Si je te donne le mot de passe de cette chambre tu pourras venir avec Harry quand tu voudras. J'en parlerais à Draco ce soir pour avoir son accord mais je pense qu'il sera d'accord à condition que vos « ébats » ne laissent pas trop de traces dans sa chambre et que vous soyez discrets ...un simple sort d'insonorisation devrait faire l'affaire.

Ginny n'avait dit aucun mot et avait ouvert la bouche ronde.

- Tu veux dire qu'on pourrait avoir accès à la chambre de Draco ?

- Oui. Ainsi tu ne trahirais pas ta promesse en faisant des « bêtises » dans la salle sur demande, ou plutôt devrais-je dire la chambre sur demande, et en même temps Harry n'aurait plus peur de ton frère. Je m'engage à ce que ni moi ni Dray ne disions un mot de tout ça à Ron. Mais ne te sens pas non plus obligé de l'utilisé dès ce soir ! Par contre...je veux être la marraine de ton premier enfant !

- Ho Hermione ! Dit Ginny en lui sautant au coup, merci, merci merci merci !!!! Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis contente ! Moi et Harry on ne te remerciera jamais assez ! Tu seras la marraine du premier et de tous les autres qui suivrons après !

- Fais en sorte que ton frère n'apprenne rien, sinon il nous tuera tout les quatre ! Et, je ne savais pas que votre secret espoir à tous les deux était de monter une équipe de quidditch !

-On hésite encore ! Non je plaisante, on en a jamais parlé, tu imagine il a peur de mon frère, alors parler d'enfants je crois que ça le ferait fuir plus vite que tout. Ne t'inquiète pas pour Ron, il n'en saura rien! C'est promis.

Sur ces mots Ginny sorti de la salle des préfets laissant une Hermione pensive.

fin flash back

* * *

Cette conversation avait eu lieu voilà plus de 15 jours, Draco avait été tout de suite d'accord, après tout il n'allait dans sa chambre que pour prendre des affaires ou en déposer. Il ne voyait donc pas d'inconvénients à ce que Potter et sa copine en profite, en plus ça semblait faire plaisir à Hermione. Alors si elle était contente...

Mais Hermione avait était également troublée. Depuis 15 jours Harry et Ginny avaient probablement déjà eu l'occasion d'utiliser le lit de Draco, Hermione n'en était pas certaine car il n'y avait aucune trace, mais après tout, lorsque Ginny était venue la voir cela semblait urgent. Ce qui perturbait Hermione c'était que son amie le fasse avant elle alors qu'elle était plus jeune. En toute logique (dans l'esprit d'Hermione), c'aurait été à elle de franchir le pas la première, et non pas à la rouquine. De plus, cela faisait plus longtemps qu'elle était avec Draco, un mois et demi de plus. Alors pourquoi elle n'osait-elle pas franchir le pas ? Elle ne le savait pas et cette question la préoccupait.

Contrairement à tout ce qu'on entendait dire avant d'y arriver, la septième année n'était pas plus éprouvante que la cinquième, au contraire. Non pas qu'elle soit de tout repos, non, il ne fallait pas exagérer, mais elle était quand même plus calme et offrait plus de moments de répit. La préparation des examens était intense, mais les devoirs étaient moins présents. Laissant plus de temps pour des instants de repos.

Ainsi allait la vie à Poudlard, jusqu'en ce 17 décembre, veille des vacances de noël. C'était un vendredi soir et il faisait déjà nuit. Les cours s'étaient finis dans la journée et les élèves qui rentraient chez eux pour les vacances étaient partis en tout début de soirée par le Poudlard Express, laissant le château aux rares élèves qui ne rentraient pas chez eux pour les vacances. Comme chaque année, Ron, Hermione et Harry était de ceux là. Draco n'ayant plus de toit était lui aussi resté à Poudlard tout comme Ginny qui voulait profiter de ces instants de repos avec Harry et qui voulait voir son visage au matin de Noël lorsqu'il découvrirait son cadeau. Ils étaient les seuls Gryffondor à être restés, il y avait également deux Pouffsoufle, trois Serdaigle et un autre Serpentard (en plus de Draco). Ils seraient donc en tout et pour tout 11 élèves dans ce grand château pendant les deux semaines à venir.

* * *

_Voilà voilà ... j'espère que ça vous à plu ! Gros bisous !_


	15. Conte de fées

_Hello tout le monde ! Alors comment ça va ? je vous met en ligne le chapitre 14 aujourd''hui. J'éspère qu'elle va beaucoup vous plaire, c'est un chapitre très important à mes yeux. Je dois vous avouez que c'est l'un de ceux que je préfère pour l'instant (bien que le 16 me plaise aussi beaucoup, il faut bien l'avouer). _

_Je tiens à remercier ceux qui m'on envpyé des reviews, Stephanie, Hermignonne-1133, lou biloute, lilouthephoenixx et surtout mm w.malfoy qui m'a laissé une review pour chaque chapitre qu'elle (il me s'emble bien qu'il s'agit d'un "elle", désolée si je me trompe) a lu._

_Je vous fais à tous des gros bisous, et vous donne rendez vous disons ... dans 15 jours pour le chapitre 15 (mais si j'ai une semaine de retard, ne m'en voulez pas trop quand même !). Je vous promet que je vais esssayer de garder mes délais. Au jour d'aujourd'hui je suis en train de rédiger le chapitre 17, qui es, je pense, le chapitre vital de la fic. Il sera plus long que les autres, sauf si je le dédouble, j'ai déja du en écrire environ 10 pages sous word, mais pas adapté web, c'est à dire que tout est collé, il n'y a pas d'espaces entre les lignes de textes (je sais pas trop si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, mais si c'est pas le cas, c'est pas tros grave, c'est juste pour vous dire qu'il est déja assez long). J'ai même pour ce chapitre rédigé un annexe (vous verrez en temps voulu de quoi je veux parler...même si j'ai beaucoup de mal à tenir ma langue !!!)_

_Je pense que cette fic fera 20 chapitre...je vois par rapport ou j'en suis et je pense qu'elle ne dépassera pas ce nombre (21 si je dédouble le chapitre 17). Donc vous voyez, on approche de la fin !_

_Bon aller, je vous laisse ! Gros bisous , Cris..._

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Conte de fée**

Le vendredi soir des vacances donc, Hermione se retrouva comme à l'accoutumer seule dans la salle des préfets en chef. Harry et Ginny étaient dans le parc en train de faire une balade romantique à ce qu'avait entendue dire Hermione. Draco faisait une dernière ronde dans le château pour vérifier que tout était en ordre, quand à Ron, il passait un peu de temps avec Luna dont il semblait être un peu plus proche, amicalement du moins, depuis quelques semaines. Il s'avérait quelle avait des opinions sur le quidditch très intéressante et qu'elle était plutôt une bonne joueuse d'échecs, ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Ron.

Hermione prenait donc un peu de bon temps seule, à lire un livre, pour le plaisir, affalée dans un confortable canapé de la salle, devant le feu. Mais au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur le livre. Son esprit revenait sans cesse sur sa relation avec Draco.

Ils sortaient ensemble depuis trois mois et demis et Hermione se demandait ce quelle ressentait pour lui. Ils ne s'étaient jamais dit « je t'aime », ces petits mots si simple mais qui peuvent changer de manière fulgurante une relation. Elle ne s'avait pas si lui l'aimait. Elle, elle en était maintenant certaine. Elle éprouvait de l'amour pour lui. Si il venait à disparaître elle ne survivrait pas. C'était sur et certain. Mais lui ? Quels étaient ces sentiments ? Elle n'en savait fichtrement rien.

Elle restait donc assise, les yeux dans le vague, à réfléchir.

Draco revint environ une demi-heure plus tard. Souriant.

- Coucou, dit il en l'enlaçant. Tout est calme. Il faut dire qu'on est pas très nombreux aux château pendant ces vacances. J'ai appercue par la fenêtre Harry et Gin qui se baladaient dans le parc du château.

Hermione fronçât les sourcils.

- Ils ne sont pas encore rentrés ? On ne devrait peut être pas les laisser dehors, après tout, si ils n'étaient pas nos amis nous ne laisserions jamais sortir si tard les soirs dans le parc.

Draco fit un petit sourire, on reconnaissait bien là tout l'esprit d'Hermione.

- Oui, c'est vrai. Mais ce sont nos amis, on les connaît et on sait donc qu'ils ne font pas de bêtises. Donc, on peut les laisser dehors encore un peu.

Sur ces mots il se penchât et l'embrassa délicatement dans le coup. Sous la sensation Hermione frémit. Elle se retournat vers Draco qui était derrière lui et lui fit un grand sourire.

- Que me vaut ce plaisir ? Questionna-t-il

- Rien de particulier. Juste que tu es là, avec moi. Je suis tellement heureuse. Heureuse comme je ne l'ai jamais été je crois.

Draco eut un sourire.

-Qui aurait pu croire que tu dirais ça un jour à un Serpentard, moi qui plus est.

- C'est vrai, on a peut être pas toujours été les meilleurs amis du monde mais comme quoi... les opposés peuvent s'attirés.

Draco fit le tour du canapé et vint s'asseoir à coté de la jeune Gryffondor. Elle posa sa tête sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux. Il lui caressait les cheveux doucement mais très tendrement. Ils restèrent ainsi paisiblement devant le feu, sais dire un mot pendant une bonne dizaine de minute. Puis rompant le silence, Hermione murmura ces simples mot d'une voix presque éteinte :

-Je t'aime...

Il lui avait semblé que s'était le moment le plus propice à sa confession, que jamais plus il n'y aurait de moments aussi romantiques dans toute leur vie, que c'était LE moment ou jamais .

Draco arrêta de lui caresser les cheveux, à la fois surpris et non surpris par ses mots. Surpris car il ne pensait pas qu'elle lui dirait ça si tôt dans leur relation, comme personne dans sa vie ne l'avait jamais aimé, il ne savait pas vraiment ce que ça faisait de s'entendre dire ces mots. De plus il ne pensait pas qu'un être humain puisse l'aimer. La seule personne qui ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle l'aimait était Pansy Parkinson, mais venant d'elle, cette déclaration n'avait rien de vraiment trépidant. Aussi ne s'attendait-il pas à entendre Hermione prononcer cette phrase. D'un autre côté il ne fut pas surpris car c'était ce que lui aussi ressentait. Il était sûr d'aimer Hermione, une « sang de bourbe » comme il l'aurait appelé auparavant, il n'en avait que faire des « qu'en dira-t-on » et de l'opinion de son père. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était amoureux de la magnifique jeune fille qui avait la tête posée sur ces genoux. Alors entendre dire ces mots, c'était à la fois un soulagement et un bonheur sans nom. Sans vraiment savoir comment, sa réponse sortie de sa bouche dans un murmure :

- Je t'aime aussi...

Hermione se redressa d'un coup. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à une réponse aussi franche. Au mieux à un baiser, au pire il se serait levé et aurait été dans sa chambre. Mais alors l'entendre lui dire que lui aussi il l'aimait, alors là ça lui coupé le souffle :

- Tu...tu m'aimes aussi ?

Draco était tout penaud

qu'est ce qui lui prend ? C'est pas ça qu'on est sensé répondre quand quelqu'un nous dit qu'il nous aime ?

- J'ai... j'ai dit une bêtise ?

Hermione avait maintenant la main sur la bouche de surprise, mais de voir l'air dépité de Draco la fit fondre. Elle se rendit compte que sa réaction n'était vraiment pas très sympa pour le beau blond.

- Non ... ho Non Dray ! C'est ... c'est que je ne m'y attendais pas. Je ne pensais pas que tu me le dirais, je ne t'en aurais pas voulu. Je pensais qu'au contraire tu aurais peur que je te l'avoue. Je sais que tu n'as pas eu une vie toute rose, et que probablement jamais personne ne te l'as dis. Ho Dray ...

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et se sera le plus fort qu'elle pu contre lui. Une larme coula le long de sa joue, non pas une larme de douleur, mais une larme de joie. Draco lui ne savait plus trop quoi dire, il ne pensait pas que pour Hermione ces simples mots signifiaient tant de choses. Mais ils les avaient dit sincèrement, et c'était vrai, Hermione Granger était définitivement la première personne au monde qu'il aimait de toute son âme.

Il resserra son étreinte avec Hermione et lui murmura à l'oreille :

-Oui je t'aime, et pour l'éternité.

Il lui déposa un baisé sur front puis se leva et la pris dans ces bras telle une jeune mariée, puis il la porta jusqu'à son lit.

Hermione avait un grand sourire qui épanouissait son visage. Avant de la déposé sur le lit, Draco plongea sont regard dans celui de la Gryffondor et ce qu'il vit lui fit perdre pied dans la réalité. Jamais il n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Ses yeux chocolat avaient des éclats d'or dedans. Son regard était lumineux et intense. Il reflétait à la fois une très grande confiance, un immense bonheur et une attente de quelque chose. Il la déposa délicatement sur son lit et l'embrassa. Une fois le baiser terminé, Hermione le regarda intensément et se remis à l'embrasser avec fougue. Draco ne connaissait pas ce type de baisers venant d'elle, mais ils ne lui déplaisaient pas du tout. Les minutes passèrent et les baiser se firent de plus en plus insistant, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione commence à enlever la robe de Draco. Celui-ci, reprenant ces esprits se recula.

- Ho là ma belle... si tu continue je ne répond plus de rien... je crois que ça à suffit pour ce soir !

Hermione le regarda alors d'un regard brûlant de désir. Elle lui répondit dans un souffle :

- Qui te dis que j'ai envie que tu répondes de quelque chose ?

Draco la regarda avec surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à ce quelle dise ces mots.

- Quoi ?

Hermione répondit dans un murmure, d'un ton presque suppliant :

- Fais moi l'amour ...

Draco la regarda avec de l'appréhension dans le regard. Faire l'amour ? Il ne savait pas vraiment ce que c'était... coucher avec quelqu'un oui. Mais faire l'amour ? C'est un acte qui demande plus que le simple contacte physique. Il s'avait que ce serait la première fois pour Hermione, il ne voulait pas la brusquer ou la décevoir. Mais un simple regard vers celle qu'il aimait lui fit comprendre ce que c'était que « faire l'amour ».

- Tu en es sur ?

- Certaine.

Il lui fit un sourire tendre et lui dit.

- Si tu as le moindre doute, n'hésite pas à m'arrêter.

En réponse elle lui offrit un de ses merveilleux sourires dont elle avait le don.

Il se penchât alors délicatement vers elle et lui déposa un petit bisou mouillé dans le coup. Puis il commença doucement à enlever sa cravate (celle d'Hermione), et il déboutonna un à un les boutons de son chemisier.

Ce fut la plus belle nuit de la vie d'Hermione et Draco. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi en osmose avec quelqu'un. Ce ne serait plus jamais comme avant. Jamais plus ils ne pourraient faire marche arrière dans leurs sentiments.

* * *

Draco était réveillé depuis maintenant un bon quart d'heure et regardait, un sourire aux lèvres, la jeune femme qui dormait au creux de ces bras. Elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle était couchée sur le ventre et sa tête reposait sur le torse du jeune homme, une mèche de cheveux bouclés barrant son visage. L'un de ces bras passait de l'autre coté du Serpentard comme si elle voulait signifier « il est à moi ». Elle semblait si paisible dans son si rien ne pouvait la déranger. Elle fronçât légèrement les sourcils et resserra son étreinte autour du jeune homme, puis elle ouvrit un œil, et l'autre ; un sourire radieux illuminant son visage. 

- Salut, dit elle d'une voix endormie.

- Bonjour, Belle aux bois dormant. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Hermione et lui souri.

- Tu connais ce conte de fée ?

- Tu vis dans le monde magique depuis maintenant plus de 6 ans et tu crois encore que les contes de fées ne se sont jamais produis ?

Hermione le regardait avec un air effaré, maintenant tout à fait réveillé.

- Tu veux dire que les histoires des contes de fées ont vraiment existé un jour ?

- Oui, mais elles ont été un peu embellies pas leurs auteurs. Je suis sur qu'un jour nous aussi on fera parti d'un conte de fée : « comment la plus belle jeune fille du royaume parvint à vaincre le pire méchant que la terre ai portée. »

- Arrête de te fiche de moi ! S'exclama Hermione en riant !

- Non, je ne plaisante pas ! Bon d'accord, la plus belle jeune fille du royaume n'était pas toute seule... mais sinon c'est vrai !

Hermione le regarda avec sérieux d'un coup :

- Je ne suis sûrement pas la plus belle jeune fille de quoi que se soit : je ne le suit même pas de mon année chez Gryffondor, Lavande est bien plus belle que moi. Donc tu vois ... au mieux je suis la plus jolie de cette chambre, ce qui ne semble pas être très dure vu que je suis la seule jeune fille de cette chambre ! Dit elle avec un sourire.

Draco la regardait maintenant avec sérieux :

- Je sais ce qu'il faut que je t'achète pour Noël : un miroir. Tu ne t'es pas regardé dans un miroir depuis quelle année ?

- Arrête...

- Je suis sérieux ! Toutes les filles voudraient te ressembler et tous les mecs voudraient être à ma place.

- Ne dit pas de bêtises.

Draco eut un petit sourire indulgent.

- Pense ce que tu veux. Mais je connais la vérité. Bon dis moi, quel est ton « conte de fée » préféré.

- Cendrillon, répondit sans hésité Hermione.

- M'étonne pas. Répondit sur un ton taquin Draco.

- Quoi ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je plaisante ma belle, c'est celle que je préfère aussi. Ma mère me la racontait toujours quand j'étais tout petit et qu'elle ressemblait encore à une mère digne de ce nom. Aller, je vais te la raconter. Mais je te préviens, elle est un peu moins gaie que celle de Cendrillon. Allonge toi confortablement.

Hermione entoura Draco de ses bras et posa sa tête sur son torse, elle pouvait entendre très nettement les battements du cœur du Serpentard, ce qui avait un effet calmant instantané. Elle se sentait tout de suite calme et apaisée.

- Je ne suis pas trop lourde ?

- Ca fait trois mois qu'on dort comme ça et je ne m'en suis encore jamais plaint.

Il déposa un baisé sur les cheveux d'Hermione et commença son récit.

- Je vais donc te raconter la vraie histoire de celle que l'on appela par la suite Cendrillon. Dans l'histoire originale, la jeune fille en question s'appelait Elisabeth Tucley. C'était une jeune fille très belle qui avait notre age au moment des faits. Elle était brune et avait de très longs cheveux châtains. Ces yeux étaient immenses et bleus, d'un bleu si limpide qu'ils donnaient envie de s'y noyer. Malheureusement pour elle son père s'était remarié avec une vielle mégère qui avait déjà une fille, elle aussi très belle, mais une beauté glaciale. La pauvre Elisabeth était obligée de travailler toute la journée pour servir sa belle mère et sa demi-sœur. Son père ne l'aimait guère, contrairement au conte, et il n'avait que faire de cette fille née d'un précédent mariage. Son seul intérêt était sa nouvelle femme, sa novelle fille et son entreprise d'import-export vers les nouveaux pays colonisés. Il était très riche et avait depuis peu été introduit à la cour du roi. Il n'était pas noble mais espérait sous peu être anoblit par son altesse. Un beau jour, le roi l'invita à une réception avec toute sa famille. Non pas pour trouver une bru, mais une simple réception de divertissement. Mr.Tucley, sa femme et la fille de celle-ci se rendirent donc à cette réception, laissant la pauvre Elisabeth à la maison. Celle-ci pleura une bonne partie de la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'un voyageur égaré vienne frapper à la porte de la demeure familiale et demande l'hospitalité pour la nuit. Etant le seul membre de la famille présent à la maison ce soir là, elle se devait de le recevoir convenablement, c'est donc ce qu'elle fit. Mais elle avait les yeux rougis par tant de pleurs, et le visiteur s'en rendit compte. Il la question à ce sujet. La douce Elisabeth, ne pouvant contenir son chagrin raconta à cet étranger le dédain envers elle de son père et la tyrannie de sa belle mère, ainsi que le fait qu'elle n'était même pas considéré comme faisant partie de la famille puisqu'elle n'avait pas été convié à la réception. Le visiteur, touché par la détresse et la douceur de la jeune fille décida de l'aider. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un sorcier au sang pur très puissant, ma mère me racontait qu'il s'agissait d'un Malefoy, mais je crois que chaque famille de sorcier de sans pur essaye de dire que c'est quelqu'un de chez lui. Enfin, ce sorcier, du nom de Romulus Malefoy selon ma mère, aida la jeune femme en lui fournissant une magnifique robe à l'aide d'un sortilège temporaire et en la faisant transplaner jusqu'au lieu de la réception. Lui disant qu'il reviendrait la chercher à la fin des douze coups de minuits, et que si elle ne revenait pas à ce moment, la robe s'évaporerait dans les airs.

- C'est terrible.

- Oui assez de se retrouver toute nue à une réception du roi n'était pas très bien vu à l'époque. En tout cas à cette réception elle rencontra le prince William Sherry, fils aîné du roi, et ils tombèrent éperdument amoureux l'un de l'autre.

- En une soirée ?

- Oui... comme toi et moi...

- On se connaissait depuis 6 ans. Et puis, je t'aimais déjà avant la rentrée.

- Moi aussi... en tout cas ils tombèrent amoureux, mais aux douze coups de minuits Elisabeth du s'enfuir car sa robe menaçait de s'évaporer. Mais dans sa course précipité elle perdit une chaussure au moment tu transplanage de retour. Le prince, après l'avoir poursuivit ne découvrit que cette unique chaussure. Il connaissait lui aussi un grand sorcier, tu sais que les dirigeants du pays sont au courrant de l'existence du monde magique, et celui-ci lui permis de découvrir dans quelle maison vivait la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Il la reconnu immédiatement. Il fit anoblir son père et se fiança sur le champs à la jeune fille.

-Mais ! C'est ignoble ! Son père ne l'aimait même pas !

- Oui... mais il n'en tint pas compte, et Elisabeth s'en fichait à présent. Elle s'était mariée à l'homme de ces rêves.

- Et ils ont vraiment tous existés ?

- Oui, si tu cherches dans des archives et sur des arbres généalogiques, tu verras que le William et Elisabeth ont eu cinq enfants...William junior, Christopher, Guillaume, Mary et ... attend que je me souvienne de nom de la seconde fille... Julianna.

- Tu connais bien cette histoire ! je te l'ai dit : c'est ma préférée aussi. Et le mieux, je te le réserve pour la fin. Deux d'entre eux étaient des sorciers, ou des sorcières devrais-je dire.

- Non !!!

- Et si, Devine quel fut le nom de famille de Mary après son mariage... Black. Elle se maria avec un sorcier : Mortimer Black évidemment, une longue ligné de sang pure. Mais la famille royale, ce n'est pas vraiment « souiller » son sang. Et ils eurent des petits Blacks, qui eux aussi eurent des Blacks ...

- Tu veux dire que Sirius était un descendant de Cendrillon ?

- Exactement, lointains, mais descendant. Il n'y a jamais eu qu'une seule famille de Black.

- Et quel est l'autre sorcier ?

- Sorcière...

- Les deux filles étaient des sorcières ?

- Oui, Julianna : elle épousa un sorcier, un homme blond aux yeux acier. Du nom de Malfoy.

- C'est pas vrai ?

- Si, je te jure. C'était un sorcier lui aussi issu d'une longue lignée de sang pure. Ils eurent plusieurs enfants, dont Epyphène, Lucius (et oui, le nom remonte à loins), Conrad, Harry et Eléonore.

- Je rêve ou tu as dit Harry ?

- Tu ne rêve pas ... il y a bien eu un Harry Malefoy ! Mais ne t'avise pas d'en parler à mon père, ça a le don de l'énervé.

- Tu descend duquel des fils Malefoy ?

- Lucius évidement... Devine comment celui-ci avait prénommé son fils ?

- Draconus ?

- La vie est un éternel recommencement n'est ce pas ?

Hermione eut un petit rire.

- Donc si j'ai bien suivis...tu es un descendant de Cendrillon par ton père ET par ta mère ?

- Exacte. C'est pour ça que j'aime tellement cette histoire. C'est celle de mes ancêtres.

- Je comprends mieux... Mais dis moi ? Qu'est il devenu de la ligné des garçons qui n'étaient pas sorciers ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je ne suis pas arrivé là dans mes recherches. Je dois avouer que j'ai commencé par le plus facile, les ancêtres sorciers qui ont plus tendance à conserver pleins d'archives que les moldus. En plus c'était directement mes ascendants. Mais je compte bien chercher les descendants actuels de Cendrillon. Va savoir, peut être que certains d'entre eux sont des sorciers. Et ils seraient mes cousins très très éloignés.

- Le fait d'être cousins n'empêchait pas tes parents de se marier ?

- Ils sont vraiment cousins éloignées, il y plus de sept générations, et tu sais, on peut se marier à partir de trois sans problème.

- Je vois. Ce serait drôle de retrouver d'autres descendants. Je pourrais t'aider ?

-Si tu veux, on avancera plus vite à deux. Je pensais faire quelques recherches pendant les vacances de toute manière. J'aimerais bien en trouver d'autres. Certains on peut être mon age...va savoir !

- Se serait amusant...tout les sorciers savent que les comptes de fées ne sont pas inventés ?

- Je pense, mais ça semble tellement évident pour la plus part d'entre eux qu'ils ne pensent pas rapidement à le dire aux enfants de moldus, il faut dire que ce n'est pas dans les priorités.

- Je comprend...Au fait, il est quelle heure ?

- Encore très tôt. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça...

Draco fit un sourire à sa belle et l'embrassa tendrement, puis il l'enlaça et il se rendormirent pour quelques heures, enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

* * *

_Alors ça vous a plu? si oui vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire !!! Bis_


	16. Généalogie

_Hello tout le monde, comme promis un nouveau chapitre de cette histoire. Il est assez court, mais si ça peut vous rassurer le prochain sera beaucoup plus long ! Je ne sais pas exactement quand je pourrais le porter. Ce sera soit dans jours, soit dans trois semaines. Bis tout le monde !_

**

* * *

****Chapitre 15 : Généalogie**

Les vacances commençaient, elles promettaient d'être intenses et occupés pour les jeunes gens de Poudlard. En ce mardi 21 décembre, les deux jeunes préfets en chef se trouvaient à quatre pâtes dans la grande bibliothèque de l'école de sorcellerie.

- Ca fait des heures que l'on cherche et on n'a toujours rien trouvé ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Je sais, mais je te croyais plus patiente que cela.

- C'est vrai qu'en général je suis patiente, mais là, pour une raison que j'ignore j'ai vraiment hâte de trouver quelque chose. Ce serait merveilleux de trouver d'autres descendants de Cendrillon.

Draco eu un petit sourire indulgent envers celle qu'il aimait plus que tout.

- Tu sais, la généalogie ça prend du temps. On ne trouve pas toutes les informations que l'on veut au moment ou l'on veut. C'est plus difficile que ça.

Hermione émis un grognement, puis déplaçant une pile de livre couverte de poussière elle se mit a éternuer bruyamment.

- J'en ai mare de toute cette poussière ! Regarde : j'en suis couverte ! C'est une horreur.

A voir la Gryffondor bougonner toute seule, le Serpentard s'amusait beaucoup. Il rit donc ouvertement en la voyant se relever couverte d'une épaisse couche de poussière grise.

- Ho arrête, je t'en pris ! S'offusqua la préfète en chef.

Elle s'accroupie et pris un livre épais qui ne semblait pas avoir été ouvert depuis des siècles. Elle souffla sur la couverture et lu le titre à haute voix d'un ton enjoué :

- _« Généalogie des sorciers et moldus célèbres »_ ! Ca peut, peut être nous servir.

- Pourquoi pas, feuillette le.

Hermione se mis donc à tourner les pages consciencieusement en faisant bien attention de ne pas louper un nom qui aurait pu lui apporter quelque chose. Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes elle s'exclama soudain :

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose !

- Quoi ?

- Et bien, j'ai ici un certain Christopher Cherry, les dates correspondent. C'est bien le nom de l'un des fils d'Elisabeth et William ?

- Oui.

- Et bien il est écrit ici que ce monsieur (inventeur du fil a coupé le beurre) (_désolée, j'ignore qui a inventé le fil a coupé le beurre_), c'est marié avec une certaine Nathalie d'Orléans. Une française. Ils auraient eut deux filles et auraient vécues une majeure partie de leur vie dans le pays de Molière. Les filles s'appelaient Adeline et Eugénie. Eugénie est partie au couvent, mais Adeline s'est marié à M. Claude Pointreau, artisan. Ils auraient eut trois enfants, mais leurs noms ne sont pas précisés.

- Et ba c'est déjà pas mal tout ça . On a avancé de deux générations. Je te propose de nous concentrer sur cette branche. C'est plus facile comme ça. Il me semble avoir lu quelque chose sur ce Claude Pointreau. Je me souviens m'être dit que c'était un drôle de nom.

Draco farfouilla dans une pile de livre avant de trouver celui qui l'intéressait.

- Ha, voilà… Claude Pointreau, a épousé une noble au sang mêlé. Beau mariage. Tien ! Il était sorcier, ça va être plus facile pour retrouver sa descendance. Alors … (il tourna quelques pages) voilà. Il a eut trois enfants. Deux filles et un garçon. Danielle, Frédérique et Constance. Une seule est sorcière à la naissance, Danielle. Mais elle n'a pas de descendance. Constance va elle aussi au couvent. Quand à Frédérique, il se mari avec une anglaise . Mary.

- On est en quelle année ?

- Mary et Frédérique se marient en 1900.

- D'accord.

- Alors, ils ont trois enfants, mais seulement un survit à la guerre de 14-18. Il se prénomme Thomas. Ho !

- Quoi ?

- Tu vas pas me croire.

- Dis toujours …

- Il immigre dans le pays natal de sa mère, en 1930 et prend le nom de Fergusson.

- Fergusson ?

- Oui.

- Tu sais que c'est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère.

- Tu me l'as dit… a partir de là je n'ai plus rien.

Hermione était sidérée par ce quelle venait de comprendre.

- Moi je connais la suite.

- Pardon ?

- Ma mère est née en 1969, d'Antoine et Catherine Fergusson. Mon grand père était très fier de son père qui avait eu le courage de quitter la France en 1930, après le crash boursier. Mon grand père me parlait souvent de Thomas Fergusson et de son épouse, Lucy. Ils se sont mariés en 1934.

Draco n'en revenait pas.

- Ca veut dire que …

- Je suis moi aussi une descendante d'Elisabeth. Nous sommes cousins.

- C'est tout bonnement stupéfiant ! Nous sommes cousins… et dire que pendant toutes ces années nous l'avons ignoré !

Hermione, elle, ne semblait pas se réjouir du tout de cette nouvelle. Au contraire, elle était d'une blancheur cadavérique.

- C'est terrible.

- Quoi ?

- C'est terrible.

- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- On a couché ensemble…

Draco était totalement décontenancé. Il ne voyait pas du tout où Hermione voulait en venir.

- Je ne vois toujours pas ou est le problème.

- Tu ne vois pas le problème ??? Nous sommes cousins ! C'est de l'inceste !!!

Draco se mit à rire franchement.

- Arrête de rire ! Tu ne vois donc pas l'enjeu ?? Jamais nous ne pourrons nous marier, jamais nous ne pourrons avoir d'enfants, jamais rien de la vie dont j'ai rêvée ne se produira !!

Hermione, sous le coup de l'émotion ne semblait plus avoir aucune réflexion, non seulement elle perdait tout bon sens, mais de plus, elle disait tout ce qui lui passait par la tête sans même penser aux conséquences. Draco lui était surpris par les dernières paroles de la jeune femme, il ne la pensait pas si franche et direct, il se disait que ça ne ressemblait vraiment pas à la Gryffondor de se livrer ainsi. Bien sur, lui aussi avait pensé à faire sa vie avec la jeune femme, il y avait même réfléchit très sérieusement. A vrai dire, en allant à Pré au lard, il avait vu dans la vitrine de la bijouterie une magnifique bague de fiançailles qu'il avait faillit acheter pour sa belle. Mais jamais au grand jamais, il n'aurait osé lui avouer une telle chose.

- Nos ancêtres communs remonte à huit générations, je ne crois vraiment pas que cela pose un problème…

Hermione se ressaisit soudain et fixa le Serpentard avec de grands yeux. Comme si soudainement elle venait de se rendre compte de tout ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Oui…tu as sans doute raison.

- Bien sur que j'ai raison ! …Alors comme ça tu nous projettes dans l'avenir…

- Je …je…

Draco eu un sourire tendre.

- Non…laisse tomber, c'est ton jardin secret, je n'ai pas à savoir le fond de tes pensées.

Il s'approcha délicatement d'elle et l'embrassa du plus tendre des baisers, puis il lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Je t'aime…

Hermione rougit puissamment à cet aveu, même si ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui disait, et lui fit un sourire timide.

- Moi aussi…

Il s'embrassèrent tendrement, puis bras dessus, bras dessous regagnèrent leurs appartements après avoir ranger les livres qu'ils avaient utilisé.

* * *

_Et voilà ! n'oubliez pas de me dire ce qui vous en avez pensé ! Bisous à tous_


	17. Noël

_Bonjour ! J'ai spécialement attendu aujourd'hui pour vous poster ce chapitre, car comme vous le remarquerez il se passe aujourd'hui,donc ça me semblait le jour idéal pour le poster (j'ai été claire là ?). En ce qui concerne le chapitre suivant, je ne peux absolument pas vous dire quand il sera poster. Je ne l'ai pas encore fini et je suis coincé depuis exactement un mois ( le 24 novembre) sur la même phrase. Donc pas la peine d'éspérer qu'il va apparaître demain, je suis désolée mais c'est pas matériellement possible. Si c'est trop long, je commencerais à publier mon autre fic dont il me semble vous avoir déjà parlé une fois. J'ai déjà six chapitres de prêts. Ce ne serai pas une fic aussi longue, pas plus de dix chapitres._

_Je vous souhaite à tous un jouyeux noël et de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Gros bisous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Noël**

La veille de noël, le samedi 24, les élèves avaient quartiers libres au château, mais aussi à Pré au Lard. Ils avaient l'autorisation d'aller au village pour la soirée, à la condition qu'ils soient aux grilles du château à 1h00 du matin, afin que le professeur Rogue les raccompagne au château, ou ils avaient la possibilité de réveillonner avec l'ensemble de l'équipe enseignante dans la grande salle. Tous avaient préféré cette deuxième option, hormis les deux couples qui étaient restés pour les fêtes : Harry et Ginny, ainsi que Draco et Hermione. Les deux jeunes couples ayant décidé d'aller dîner au village. Harry et Ginny avaient préféré aller aux Trois Balais pour la soirée, où les jumeaux Weasley étaient sensés les retrouver après le repas traditionnel de Molly, alors que Draco avait réservé dans un restaurant très chic et romantique, où la tenue de soirée était exigée. Hermione et son chevalier servant descendaient donc du château, accompagnés des deux Gryffondor et de leur professeur de potion. Ils se séparèrent à l'entrée du village, où Rogue, dans un grognement leur rappela d'être à l'heure pour le retour. Le professeur reparti vers le château en grommelant que les taches les plus ingrates lui étaient toujours attribuées.

Les deux couples se séparèrent dans la rue principale. Hermione était couverte d'une très longue cape avec une capuche sur la tête. Seules de très fine mains gantées dépassaient de sa tenue, mais on pouvait deviner une certaine élégance sous ces vêtements. Draco lui était majestueux, sa cape était entrouverte et on pouvait apercevoir une robe de soirée de sorcier gris argentée, il avait coiffé ces cheveux de la même manière que pour le bal, en faisant deux fines tresse de chaque coté de sa tête qui se regroupaient en une plus grande à l'arrière de sa tête.

Hermione tenait son cavalier par le bras, et ils marchaient tous les deux très dignement dans la grande rue quasiment déserte. Draco pris soudain la parole.

- Et si je me coupais les cheveux ?

- Pardon ?

- Et si je me coupais les cheveux ?

- Les cheveux ?

Hermione était surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de conversation au milieu de la rue.

- Oui, les cheveux, tu sais, ces truc qu'on a sur la tête et que tu as si souvent d'ébouriffées.

- Oui j'ai compris … ho arrête ! Mes cheveux ne sont pas tant que ça en bataille.

- Si tu le dis.

- Bon alors, te faire couper les cheveux ? Je ne vois pas trop pourquoi ça te prend comme ça au milieu de la rue.

- Ce me prend pas « comme ça » comme tu dis. J'y réfléchis depuis un bon moment, c'est le seul lien qu'il me reste avec mon ancien moi. En plus, je trouve que je ressemble terriblement à mon père comme ça, non ?

- …

- Je vois, pas de réponse… Tu penses que ça m'irait les cheveux plus courts ?

- Ca mettrait en valeur tes yeux.

- Très bien, alors c'est décidé, je me coupe les cheveux. Attend moi une minute.

- Mais ??...

Il était déjà trop tard, Draco était parti dans une petite rue secondaire. Hermione décida donc d'attendre le beau blond en espérant qu'il n'allait pas la laisser là trop longtemps, car même si elle avait une bonne cape, sa robe de soirée était plutôt légère.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, mais totalement métamorphosé. Il avait coupé ses cheveux plutôt courts et les faisait tenir en « pic » avec du gel, ou tout autre artefact sorcier du même acabit. Hermione avait tout à fait raison, cette nouvelle coupe de cheveux mettait très en avant les yeux acier du jeune homme, et pour une fois, il ne semblait pas avoir 10 ans de plus que ces 18 ans, il ressemblait juste à un garçon heureux..

Hermione était totalement stupéfaite. C'était à peine si elle le reconnaissait, comme si cette nouvelle coupe le rendait plus vivant.

- Alors ? Qu'est ce que t'en pense ?

- Je…

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas bien ?

- Si, si… c'est juste que comme ça tu as l'air si … insouciant.

- Insouciant ?

- Oui, avec l'ancienne coupe, on avait l'impression que tu avais le poids du monde sur tes épaules. Tu paraissait au moins dix ans plus âgé et ça faisait ressortir les cernes, même ridicules si tu en avait. Et là tu as l'air… vivant.

- Ca te plait alors ?

- Ho oui ! Beaucoup !

Hermione embrassa tendrement la joue du jeune homme et il continuèrent leur route bras dessus, bras dessous jusqu'au restaurant appeler « Au miroir de l'eau ».

Il entrèrent dans le restaurant et la femme des vestiaires vint enlever en premier le manteau d'Hermione.

Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Sa robe était d'un rouge très profond, probablement en soie. Quand elle bougeait la couleur changeait, en passant du rouge sombre au rouge sang. Son dos était totalement nu hormis deux très fines bretelles qui s'entrecroisaient au milieu de son dos. Elle avait devant un décolleté profond mais les cotés (du décolleté) de sa robe étaient attachés magiquement à sa poitrine, ce qui faisait qu'elle pouvait se baisser sans que pour autant tous le monde puisse voir ses atouts féminins. Sa robe était cintrée à la taille et évasée vers le bas. A Sa taille sa robe avait une fine ceinture d'un vert profond. Ces cheveux étaient bouclés et relevés dans un chignon compliqué d'où quelques mèches s'échappaient. Elle était maquillée avec distinction mais sans excès. Elle portait pour seuls bijoux des boucles d'oreilles torsadées en argent, avec une tête de serpent dont l'œil était en émeraude, que lui avait offert Draco pour ses 17 ans. Elle était tout simplement très élégante. Draco était subjugué par la beauté de sa compagne et ne cessait de la contempler. Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Tu es plus que splendide.

Ces quelques mots eurent pour effet de faire rougir la Gryffondor.

Ils suivirent un serveur jusqu'à leur table et prirent les menus. Après avoir ouvert, Hermione s'exclama :

- Mon menu doit avoir un problème, il manque tous les prix.

Draco sourit.

- Non, c'est normal, dans les restaurant chic se sont les hommes qui payent, donc il n'y a qu'eux qui ont les prix.

- Ho… mais comment je vais pouvoir choisir si je n'ai pas les prix ?

- Prends ce qui te fais plaisir, ne t'inquiète pas pour le prix.

Hermione était confuse mais remercia Draco pour sa générosité.

- C'est Noël, je veux que ce soit le plus beau pour toi.

- Le seul fait que tu sois là fait de ce noël un jour merveilleux.

Draco lui baisa la main et lui ordonna de commander.

Ils dînèrent donc dans la bonne humeur, Hermione s'amusait beaucoup et Draco s'amusait à voir Hermione s'amuser. Un peu avant qu'on serve le dessert, Hermione s'absenta pour aller aux toilettes. Pendant ce temps, Draco fit venir le dessert de la Gryffondor.

Lorsqu'elle revient elle s'esclaffa :

-Déjà ! Ils ont fait vite.

- Oui, je leur ai dit de se dépêcher.

- Tu sais il n'y a pas le feu, il n'est que 23h.

- C'est tout ? Je pensais qu'il était plus tard. On pourrait peut être aller danser un peu après ?

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Très bien, alors mange.

Hermione eu un grand sourire avant d'enfourner dans sa bouche un gros morceau de soufflé au chocolat. Mais d'un coup son sourire s'effaça.

- Mmmmm.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe, questionna Draco.

Hermione faisait maintenant une drôle de tête et articula comme elle pu :

- Y a quequechose de du dans mon ateau

- ???

Elle mâcha consciencieusement sa part de gâteau et sorti délicatement de sa bouche…une bague. Hermione était des plus surprise, et son visage exprimait la plus complète incompréhension.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

Draco affichait un petit sourire un coin qu'il ne pouvait refréner, mais qu'Hermione ne pouvait voir, trop occupé à regarder la bague.

- Il me semble que c'est ton cadeau de Noël.

Hermione le regarda d'un air surpris :

- Pardon ?

- Je ne savais plus ce que j'en avais fait. Heureusement que tu l'as trouvé. « recurvite ».

La bague était en fait une magnifique bague en argent avec un diamant en solitaire.

- C'est… pour moi ?

Draco la regarda intensément, puis descendit de son siège et mis un genou à terre. Hermione le regardait avec des yeux ronds, elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux et elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait arrêter de battre. Draco pris la bague des mains d'Hermione, et lui dit d'une voix très douce.

- Depuis ces quelques mois que nous sommes ensembles, j'ai vécu les plus beaux instants de ma vie. Je te remercie d'être chaque jour d'être auprès de moi pour me soutenir, sans toi je serrais probablement mort depuis longtemps. Je t'aime vraiment comme un fou, et je serais le plus heureux des hommes si tu acceptais d'être ma femme, Miss Hermione Sofia Granger, voulez vous m'épouser ?

Hermione avait sa main gauche dans celles de Draco et la droite plaquée contre sa bouche. Elle ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire. Le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

- Oui…

Le cœur de Draco battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux entendre ce simple mot. Elle avait dit « oui », un simple « oui », mais si précieux pourtant. Il pensait que c'était certainement le plus beau jour de sa vie. Avec un sourire, d'un mouvement très lent mais assez sur, glissa la magnifique bague à l'annulaire gauche de sa bien aimée. Hermione avait quand à elle une larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Elle était au paradis. Quand la bague fut enfin à son doigt, les autres clients qui n'avaient rien perdu de la scène se mirent à applaudir chaudement. Un jeune homme les siffla même. Le propriétaire du restaurant s'approcha d'eux et leur proposa deux coupes de champagne « offertes par la maison ».

Les deux jeunes gens étaient aux anges, et rien ne semblait pouvoir venir obscurcir leur ciel. Ils finirent ainsi leur repas, heureux comme jamais, des étincelles de bonheur dans les yeux.

Après le repas, Draco et Hermione décidèrent d'aller faire une ballade au clair de lune, romantique. Ils avançaient dans les rues de Pré au lard, Draco avait un bras enroulé, d'un geste protecteur et réchauffant, autour des épaules d'Hermione qui était à sa droite. Dans sa main libre (la gauche), il tenait la main gauche d'Hermione, et il jouait, sans même sans rendre compte avec la bague de fiançailles nouvellement au doigt. Hermione se sentait bien au creux des bras de son futur mari. Elle ne voulait que jamais se moment se termine. Que tout ce qu'elle était en train de vivre continue jusqu'à la fin des temps. Même mieux : que le temps s'arrête, et qu'ils restent là, enlacés tendrement jusqu'à la fin du monde. Ils ne se préoccupaient pas de ce qui les entourait. Tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'ils soient ensemble. Hermione pris soudain la parole, comme préoccupée :

- Quand allons nous nous marier ?

- Excuse moi ?

- Oui… un mariage ça demande beaucoup de préparation tu sais, on ne peut pas faire ça du jour au lendemain…

Draco était de plus en plus surpris…

-Heu… si ça peu te rassurer je ne pensais pas faire ça demain.

- Non, évidemment, ne fait pas celui qui ne sait pas. Le gronda Hermione.

- Heu…

Hermione avait un peu peur que Draco ne soit pas très pressé de se marier avec elle, et que c'était juste par politesse, pour lui montrer qu'il tenait vraiment à elle (car ça elle n'en doutait pas) qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage. Elle lui permettais ainsi de prendre du temps pour qu'il se fasse à l'idée qu'ils allaient passer le reste de leurs jours ensemble, qu'il s'habitue doucement et que cette idée ne l'effraye pas trop. Elle avait tellement peur de le perdre ! Elle repris donc, en faisant semblant d'être très sur d'elle :

- Voyons ! Réfléchit : on se fiance aujourd'hui, 24 décembre, on va l'annoncer tout de suite à tout le monde, mais l'annonce officielle ne peut pas avoir lieu avant deux mois. On sera donc le 24 février (enfin, disons 22, c'est un samedi). Ensuite, il faut au minimum six mois de fiançailles, mais probablement plus, parce qu'en six mois, t'as pas le temps de lancer les invitations. Il faut d'abord une date. La date c'est très important, il ne faut pas l'annoncer a qui que se soit avant l'annonce officielle des fiançailles, et il faut attendre disons…1 mois et demi avant de décider de la date. On est donc le… 6 avril ? C'est ça ? Donc, nous sommes le 6 avril, et nous annonçons à nos proches la date de notre mariage. Attends avant de la demander, je que calcule combien de temps il faut pour tout organiser, et ensuite je te la dis. Donc…il faut ensuite faire les cartons d'invitations et tous les envoyer, disons que ça prend trois semaines. On arrive au 29 avril… disons que comme c'est le week-end on va arrondir au lundi 2 mai.

- Tu as un calendrier dans la tête ?

- Ne m'interromps pas, tu me trouble !

- Pardon !

- Où en étais-je ? Ha oui… le 2 mai. Donc tout le monde est au courant le 2 mai…il ne faut pas prévoir le mariage quatre mois avant le jour ou tout le monde est au courant… ça nous emmène donc au 2 septembre, pas avant. A partir de cette date je dois encore choisir les robes des demoiselles d'honneurs et les costumes des garçons d'honneurs avec ceux-ci. Comptons 1 mois. Nous sommes donc le 2 octobre. Tout doit être prêt en théorie… donc maintenant on peut décider du jour… Le week-end après le deux, c'est celui du 8 et 9, hummm….non, ça n'ira pas, j'aurais mes règles… donc celui d'après ? Le samedi 15 et le dimanche 16 ? pourquoi pas ? Juste avant mon anniversaire. Sinon il y a le samedi 22 et le dimanche 23, il ne faut pas compter sur le week-end d'après, c'est la toussaints, donc près ça repousse au mois de novembre et nous ne nous marierons pas avant le 5 et 6… huit mois pile après la décision de la date ! Et dix mois après nos fiançailles. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

Draco n'en revenait pas, il s'avait qu'Hermione aimait tout prévoir à l'avance, mais de là à prévoir un mariage pour dans dix mois, alors qu'ils venaient juste de se fiancer : alors là c'était trop fort. Il eu pour seule idée de réponse quelque chose qui allais surprendre Hermione :

- Et si tu tombes enceinte avant ?

Alors là, pour le compte Hermione était surprise, elle ne savait plus trop quoi dire. Etait-il sérieux ou la faisait-elle seulement marcher. Elle décida de prendre la seconde option et répondit :

- On pourra se marier le 8 octobre.

Draco l'embrassa dans le coup et lui dit :

- Je plaisantais…tu sais, je ne pensais pas qu'on se marierais si tard...je pensais plutôt au début des vacances d'été, comme ça après on pourrait faire un très long voyage de noces … non ? Ca nous laisse quand même six mois.

Hermione était aux anges, c'était la réponse qu'elle espérait, mais elle n'osait y rêver.

- C'est vrai ? Tu ne trouves pas que ça fait trop tôt ?

- Heu…ba tu sais, six mois, je trouve ça plutôt long ! Si c'était possible j'aimerais qu'on se marie demain, mais là je crois que ton sens de l'organisation en serait trop chamboulé !

Hermione, folle de bonheur, lui sauta au coup et l'embrassa langoureusement. Draco, ne comprenait plus rien mais répondit tout de même au baiser. Une fois terminé il lui demanda quand même :

- Tu m'expliques là ?

- J'étais effrayé du fait que tu puisses avoir peur de t'engager trop vite, je voulais te laisser le temps de bien réfléchir à « Nous », mais comme c'était moi qui le proposait, ça ne te mettait pas dans un position délicate !

- Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas l'intention d'attendre je sais pas combien de mois avant d'annoncer notre mariage, encore je sais pas trop combien de mois avant de fixer la date etc.

- Si tu n'en as pas envie, je n'en ai aucune envie !

Cette fois-ci se fut Draco qui l'embrassa passionnément.

- On réfléchira à tout ça demain, d'accord ?

- D'accord !

Ils se remirent à marcher en silence.

Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leurs pensées, qu'ils n'entendirent pas les légers frôlements qui avaient lieu autour d'eux, ni les bruits de pas étouffés qu'on pouvait entendre de temps à autre.

Ils finirent cependant leur balade nocturne tranquillement et arrivèrent au lieu de rendez-vous 5 minutes avant l'heure dite. Le Survivant et sa belle s'y trouvaient déjà.

- Alors ? Bonne soirée les questionna Harry en faisant un clin d'œil à Draco, ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione.

- Tu étais au courant ! S'exclama-t-elle en lui donnant un coup sur l'épaule !

- Je dois avouer que oui.

- Pourquoi tu lui as dit, s'offusqua la jeune Gryffondor en frappant son fiancé.

- Je n'avais pas le choix !

La pauvre Ginny que ne comprenait rien à cet échange se hasarda à poser LA question :

- Au courant de quoi ? Qu'est ce que Draco t'as dit ?

C'est là qu'Hermione, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait encore rien dit à sa meilleure amie, lui sauta au coup en riant aux éclats :

- Ho Ginny, Gin c'est si merveilleux, tu ne peux pas savoir, je suis si contente !

Alors, là, la Gryffondor n'y comprenait rien, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien mettre son amie dans un état pareil ?

- Heu … Hermione tu m'étouffes ! Mais de quoi tu parles ???

Hermione fit un pas en arrière, les yeux brillants de larmes de bonheur et lui tendit la main gauche. En voyant le magnifique solitaire, Ginny compris tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait, se fut à son tour de sauter au coup de son amie en faisant de petits bons et en tournoyant !

- Ho, c'est trop bien, c'est trop bien ! C'est pas possible, vous allez vous marier, je suis trop contente, je suis trop trop trop contente ! Vous allez vous mariez quand et ou ? Vous allez allez où en voyage de noces ??? Pour combien de temps ? Ho c'est super, c'est super. Toutes mes félicitations et mes vœux de bonheur et … tous les autres truc qu'on dit dans ce genre d'occasion !

Puis laissant son amie, toute étourdie par les bons, elle se jeta dans les bras de Draco pour l'étreindre très fort tout en le félicitant :

- Je suis trop contente pour vous, mes félicitations Dray ! Hermione est comme ma sœur biologique, c'est ma sœur de sang, un jour, je te l'ai jamais dis Harry, mais avec Hermione on a mélangé nos sang avec une formule magique, ce qui fait que magiquement du moins, on est sœur, même si on est pas sortie de même ventre. Tu deviens donc mon beau-frère de sang ! Je ne sais pas trop si ça existe mais on va dire que oui ! Maintenant on est tous de la même famille ! Vous-vous rendez compte ! Hermione tu es ma sœur, Ron est mon frère, Draco est mon beau-frère et Harry tu es…mon petit ami.

Hermione avait sourit en voyant la bourde que venait de faire Gin, elle savait que c'elle-ci rêvait depuis toujours de se marier et d'avoir des enfants avec Harry, mais pour l'instant ils n'en avaient jamais parlé, et Harry ne semblait pas trop être dans le mouvement pour le moment. Cependant, lui aussi avait compris la bourde de la Gryffondor. Il l'enlaça donc en souriant et lui dit à l'oreille, même si les deux autres purent entendre :

-Ne t'inquiète pas un jour on sera aussi de la même famille.

Ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir jusqu'aux oreilles la jeune Gryffondor. Hermione eut un sourire, quand à Draco il passa délicatement son bras autour de la taille de sa fiancée. Ginny reprit contenance, se calma, et d'un ton plus calme que précédemment, elle demanda au jeune couple :

- Alors ? Quand est ce que vous comptez vous marier ? Au fait, nouvelle coupe de cheveux ?

- Oui, l'autre me faisait trop ressembler à mon géniteur. Et bien…nous pensons nous marier au début des vacances d'été, même si on trouve que ça fait dans trop longtemps…mais nous avions dans l'idée de faire un très long voyage de noce…enfin on en a pas encore trop parlé… répondit Draco.

- Si vous trouvez ça trop long, pourquoi ne pas vous marier durant les vacances de février ? Vous pourriez faire votre voyage de noce en deux temps ! Où même trois si vous voulez battre le plus long voyage de noce de tout les temps ? Questionna Gin.

- Je ne sais pas… on ne devrait peut être pas se marier avant que Voldemort ne soit anéanti…répondit Hermione, après tout il risquerait de tout chambouler …

- Très bien vu sang de bourbe !

A ces mots les quatre amis se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Il se tenait derrière eux un homme de haute stature, encagoulé dont seules les mains dépassaient de sa cape, dont l'une tenant fermement pointée vers eux une baguette magique: un Mangemort. D'un mouvement réflexe, les deux garçons vinrent se placer devant leurs petites amies afin de les protéger.

- Que voulez-vous ? S'exclama Harry

- Le seigneur des Ténèbres désire que je lui ramène le « grand Harry Potter » !

Harry ricana …

- A un contre quatre, vous croyez vraiment avoir l'avantage ?

- Mais je ne suis pas seul …

A ce moment environ deux dizaines de Mangemorts apparurent de derrière les murs, les arbres... certains même transplanèrent.

- A 23 contre quatre, je crois que nous avons déjà beaucoup plus de chance de vous ramener.

Harry commençait à avoir peur, non pas spécialement pour lui, mais surtout pour Gin qu'il sentait trembler derrière lui. Il se disait qu'a eux quatre ils n'avaient vraiment aucune chance.

- J'accepte de vous suivre si vous laisser mes amis repartir libre, sans leur faire de mal.

- Harry… s'exclama Draco.

- Non Draco… c'est à moi de régler ça.

- Draco ? Voyez vous ça…le traître, le fil de Lucius, je dois dire que je ne t'avais pas reconnu …mon cher filleul…

Le Mangemort enleva sa capuche, et on pu voir apparaître le visage du mari de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Je ne suis plus le fil de Lucius…plus depuis que je l'ai livré à Azkaban.

L'homme eut un reniflement méprisant. Il se retourna vers Harry.

- Alors tu accepte de nous suivre si nous épargnions tous tes c'est noble ! Mais pourquoi ferions nous ça ? Alors qu'il serait si simple de tous les tuer avant de t'emmener vivant ?

Harry eut un frisson de dégoût pour cet homme.

- Parce que vous risquez vous aussi d'avoir des pertes.

- Ho ! Mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour ça …les membres de l'Ordre ne tuent pas leurs adversaires !

- Nous ne faisons pas parti de l'Ordre…

- Alors vous êtes encore plus inoffensif que je le croyais.

Sur ces derniers mots, il leva sa baguette vers Draco, mais Harry, qui tenait dans sa poche sa baguette depuis le début de l'intervention du Mangemort, fut plus rapide et lui envoya un « experlliamus » suffisamment puissant pour le faire voler à dix mettre de là. C'est à ce moment là que la bataille éclata. Les sorts se mirent à jaillirent dans tous les sens. Les quatre jeunes contre tous les autre Mangemort, à plus de quatre contre un, les chances étaient faibles, mais il fallait tenter le tout pour le tout. La bataille fit rage pendant plusieurs minute, les Mangemorts tombant sous les asseaux des jeunes, tandis qu'eux même parvenaient plutôt bien à s'en sortir. Jusqu'à ce que Draco reçoive un « doloris » particulièrement puissant qui le cloua à terre. Hermione s'arrêta immédiatement de combattre pour aller le rejoindre, ce qui était la chose à ne pas faire : un Mangemort lui envoya un « stupefix » qui la fit s'arrêter en pleine course. Harry parvint à la libérer avec un « finite incantum » et attrapa Gin par le bras :

- Rentre au château, on te couvre.

- Quoi ? Mais ça va pas ou quoi ? Je vais pas fuir !

-Je ne te demande pas de fuir, « stupefix »je veux que tu ailles donner l'alerte. Prévient surtout Ron, si jamais ils nous emmènent tous les trois, il faut absolument qu'il nous retrouve pour pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, « experlliamus » sinon nous mourrons tous. « accio éclair de feu ». Mon ballais ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Quand il sera là… prend le et vole au château le plus vite que tu peux, tu m'entends ? « stupefix » Ne te retourne pas et vole le plus vite que tu peux au château.

Ginny acquiesça avant de continuer à se battre. Hermione semblait un peut étourdit mais se battait comme une tigresse pour venger Draco du sort qu'on lui avait jeté. Draco lui ne semblait pas très en forme, mais il était parvenu à se relever, et se battait maintenant avec le plus de force qu'il pouvait. Quelques instants plus tard, le ballai d'Harry arriva par les airs. Le voyant, Harry fit un signe de la tête à Ginny. Elle le regarda avec des yeux désespérés. Il couru jusqu'à elle. Il lui donna le balai, l'embrassa tendrement et lui murmura :

- Je t'aimerais toujours, ne l'oublie pas.

Ginny eu un hoquet de pleurs, les larmes coulaient à présent sur son visage. Elle enfourchât le balai d'Harry. Et pris quelques mètres de hauteur.

- Moi aussi ! lui cria-t-elle avant de s'envoler sous les feux rougeoyants des Mangemorts qui ne parvinrent heureusement pas à la toucher.

- Ou elle est partie ? Hurla Hermione

- Donner l'alerte, répondit Harry juste avant de s'effondrer sous l'effet d'un « stupefix ».

- NON ! Hermione se précipita vers lui mais elle reçue elle aussi un stupefix. Draco voyant cela se déchaîna et réussi à stupefixer trois Mangemorts avant de recevoir un doloris très puissant.

- Et bien voila du bon travail s'exclama Lestrange…Le lord va être très content. Trois pour le prix d'un. Je les tuerais bien moi-même, mais je pense que le seigneur va vouloir le faire lui-même… Emmenez les au manoir Malfoy.

Draco qui était maintenant à peu près remis du « doloris » faisait semblant de se tordre de douleur sur le sol, il attrapa la note du restaurant dans sa poche et écrivit rapidement au dos « _chez moi_ », en espérant que quelqu'un aurait idée de comprendre de quoi il s'agissait.

Au moment ou l'on pouvait voir au loin les Professeurs Dumbledore, Lupin et McDonagall, les Mangemorts transplanèrent tous.

* * *

_Et voilà ! encore un chapitre de terminer. Merci à tous de me lire, vous pouvez si vous le souhaitez m'envoyer une review, ça fait toujours plaisir ! _

_Gros bisous à tous !_


	18. Dans l'antre du diable

_Hé non ! Vous ne revez pas ! C'est bien la suite de ma fiction principale ! Je l'ai coupé là ou j'étais bloquée... mais la suite est écrite ! Je me suis miraculeusement décoincé marid soir ! Bon, je suis restée environ 1/2 heure devant mon écran à regarder la dernière pharse de ce chapitre avant de me décider a écrire quemque chose, mais ça y est ! j'ai écrit 10 pages format word cette semaine (environ 5200 mots), c'est quand même pas mal ? je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont lassé des mots d'encouragement, et je vous promet que vous aurez la suite dans quelque temps (je veux pas trop m'avancer, mais je suis quasiment sur que ce sera en février !). De plus, ej pense que je ne vais pas tarder à commencer à publier mon autre fic. Donc c'est Noêl !_

_Bon, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, gros bisous . Cristalblue._

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Dans l'antre du diable.

Il faisait froid. Si froid. Hermione ne sentait que ça, ce froid pénétrant qui semblant frigorifier chaque cellule de son corps hormis son bras gauche. Son bras gauche ? Pourquoi son bras gauche n'était-il pas gelé comme le reste de son corps ? Hermione n'en savait rien. Elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux. Il faisait très sombre. Il lui semblait qu'elle se trouvait dans un cachot, ou quelque chose de ce genre…même la salle de potion aurait eu l'air convivial à coté de cet endroit. Un horrible mal de tête la lançait dans l'arrière de son crâne. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants en émettant un grognement de douleur, puis se retourna légèrement et pu voir la raison de la chaleur sur son bras : Draco était allongé près d'elle, inconscient, et le bras gauche d'Hermione était sous son corps.

En poussant un grognement de douleur, Hermione se releva tant bien que mal, et mis la tête de son fiancé sur ces genoux :

- Dray ? Chéri, réveille-toi…Dray ?

Elle commençait à avoir moins mal à sa tête, mais en même temps que son mal de tête s'atténuait, la peur elle, grandissait. Draco poussa enfin un grognement, signe qu'il se réveillait. Puis il ouvrit un œil, et la première chose qu'il vu fut le visage de son ange, mort d'inquiétude, au dessus de lui. Il lui fit un petit sourire.

- Comment tu te sens Draco ? Questionna Hermione

- J'ai eu des jours meilleurs, mais j'en ai aussi des pires…ça va aller. Et toi ?

- J'ai mal à la tête, mais sinon ça va.

- Où est Harry ?

- Je ne sais pas, nous étions seuls lorsque je me suis réveillée.

- C'est peut être aussi bien…

- J'ai froid…

Draco la regarda, la cape d'Hermione avait de larges trous ce qui expliquait que le froid pénétrant des cachots la frigorifiait, il se rappela sa magnifique, mais si légère robe qu'elle portait en dessous de cette cape. Il défit donc sa propre cape et enroula Hermione dedans.

- Là…ça devrait aller.

- Ils nous ont retiré nos baguettes.

- Ca te surprend ?

- Non…ou sommes nous ?

Draco se leva et s'approcha dur mur le plus proche, en tata les murs, puis alla vers la porte, qui avait une fenêtre à barreaux, par laquelle il pu apercevoir le mur d'un couloir.

- Nous sommes au Malfoy Manoir.

- Quoi ?

- Nous sommes dans les cachots de la tour Est pour autant que je puisse en juger, probablement dans le cachot du bout du couloir.

- Nous sommes …chez toi ?

- Chez mon père, répondit-il d'une voix assez sèche.

- Pardon…ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du te répondre comme ça. Après tout…mon père en prison, ce manoir me revient de droits…c'est juste que pour moi…il sera toujours synonyme de malheurs…

- Pouvons-nous sortir d'ici ?

- Bien sur.

Hermione était surprise. Elle s'attendait plutôt à une réponse du genre « aucune chance », mais sûrement pas à « bien sur ».

- Quoi ?

- En nous enfermant ici, ils ont fait une bêtise monumentale.

- Comment ?

- Ils ont oublié que je suis né ici, que j'y ai toujours vécu et que je connais se château comme ma poche. S'ils nous avaient bandés les yeux, ligotés et bâillonnés nous n'aurions eu aucune chance…mais là ! C'est presque trop facile. Il faut dire que seulement deux personnes vivantes au monde connaissent suffisamment le manoir pour s'en sortir vivant. Malheureusement pour eux, et heureusement pour nous, l'une des deux, c'est moi, et l'autre personne est incapable de le leur dire, car prisonnière d'Azkaban.

Hermione se releva et s'approcha de Draco, elle mis une main sur l'épaule de celui-ci. Il se retourna, et lui fit un immense sourire.

- Rien n'est perdu.

Puis il se penchât vers elle et déposa un délicat baiser sur les lèvres de la femme qu'il aimait.

- Allons-y.

Il ferma les yeux, en proie à une intense concentration, puis se retournant vers le mur du fond du cachot et murmura :

« ni castilla ni palabra, solo una mana » (je saisça ne veut absolument rien dire)

A ces mots, une porte s'ouvrit dans le mur, laissant apercevoir un couloir très sombre.

- Wow…

- Comme tu dis. Viens, ne restons pas là.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dans le couloir, que Draco referma à l'aide d'une autre formule. Puis ils parcoururent environs 50 mètres avant d'arriver à un embranchement ou Draco s'arrêta.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Attend « connaître son passer c'est aussi voir l'avenir »

- Quoi ?

- Une seconde.

Ils attendirent un court instant, avant qu'un morceau de parchemin n'apparaisse au coin d'un flambeau.

- Impressionnant, mais ce parchemin est vierge !

- Tu ne te souviens pas de cette fois…en octobre ou tu m'as parlé de la carte des Maraudeurs ?

- Si …

- je t'ai dis que le principe me disait quelque chose.

- Et bien ?

- Voici le principe !

- Tu veux dire qu'avec une formule elle va afficher le plan du manoir avec tous les gens qui se trouvent à l'intérieur ?

- Exactement.

- Et tu savais exactement ou la trouver ?

- Il y en a quatre : une à l'entrée de chaque tour. C'est plus simple

- Je vois…

- Attend : "redia'm roup releveret edednamed et yofelamocrad iom"

A ces mots, la carte apparut sous les yeux du jeune couple. Ils purent voir dessus chaque partie du château, chaque recoin, chaque personne présente. Le château était de forme carrée avec dans chaque angle, une tour elle aussi carrée. Un plan simple en somme dans lequel il était assez facile de se repérer. Ils purent voir au rez-de-chaussée, dans une pièce appeler « Bureau de Mr.Malefoy », le nom d'Harry Potter.

- Ouf, Harry est en vie, soupira Hermione.

- Dieu sait pour combien de temps : regarde qui se dirige vers la salle…

En effet, on pouvait voir sur le plan, venant de l'autre bout du château, mais déjà dans le hall d'entré (_j'ai fait un plan du rez-de-chaussée du château, s'il vous intéresse, demandez le moi par mail (n'oubliez pas d'indiquer votre adresse, je ne vous l'enverrais pas dans la journée mais j'essayerai dans la semaine)),_ le nom de « Tom Jedusor » qui se déplaçait à assez vive allure.

- Dray ! Il faut que nous allions le sauver.

- Je ne demande pas mieux, mais tu as un plan toi ? Je te signal que nous n'avons pas de baguettes…

Hermione pris un air contrarié mais réfléchit…

- Tu as raison… se serait du suicide…ho mon dieu…comment allons nous faire ? Ca fait combien de temps qu'on est là ? Les autres ne savent même pas où les Mangemorts nous ont emmené…

- J'espère bien que si ! Juste avant que nous ne transplanions avec les Mangemorts, j'ai réussi à griffonner sur la note du restaurant « chez moi », j'espère bien que quelqu'un comprendra. Sinon, pour savoir depuis combien de temps nous sommes ici, il faudrait sortir pour voir si le jour c'est levé ou pas.

Hermione hochât la tête en signe d'assentiment. Puis elle regarda la carte que Draco tenait entre ses mains, et son visage s'éclaira d'un grand sourire.

- Je crois que quelqu'un a compris.

- Quoi ?

- Regarde un peu qui arrive du coté ouest…

On pouvait en effet voir qu'un grand nombre de personnes approchaient avec précautions du manoir, tellement de monde que leurs nom se confondaient les uns dans les autres, ils devaient être au moins une vingtaineà avancer prudemment en groupe séré. Si on y regardait d'un peut plus près, on pouvait distinguer le nom de Ronald Weasley, mélangé à celui d'Albus Dumbledore.

- Je crois que la chance tourne en notre faveur !

- Ne crie pas trop vite victoire Hermione : regarde le nombre de Mangemorts dispersés dans le château, l'ordre est en infériorité numérique, en plus nous sommes sans baguette, et c'est nous qui devons anéantir Voldemort, pas Dumbledore ou McGonagall !

Hermione avait quelque peu blêmit à ces mots.

- C'est vrai…mais au moins nous ne sommes plus seul face à…tous ces Mangemorts.

Ils gardèrent le silence pendants quelques instants, puis Draco se décida à aller rejoindre les membres de l'ordre qui arrivaient par l'ouest, il tendit le parchemin à Hermione et pris le flambeau le plus proche, lorsque Hermione poussa un cris d'exclamation :

- Ho mon dieu !

- Quoi ?

Elle regardait avec effroi le parchemin qu'elle tenait entre ses mains puis désigna un point à l'entrée principale du château. Draco regarda ce qu'elle montrait, et put voirà l'extérieur du château, un point avec au dessus le nom de « Lucius Malefoy ». Draco écarquilla les yeux et poussa un grognement de mécontentement.

- Le fumier, ils l'ont fait évadé. Merde, merde, merde, merde…il a déjà du leur dire que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de nous avoir juste enfermé dans un cachot, ils vont se dépêcher de rappliquer en bas, et quand ils ne nous verrons pas ce salop n'aura qu'a leur ouvrir le passage…merde merde merde ! C'est pour ça qu'ils ne nous ont pas tué tout de suite, et qu'ils ne nous ont pas mis avec Harry, c'est parce que cet enfoiré nous voulait comme jouet !

- Ok Dray, ne cédons pas à la panique, il ne doit pas encore savoir qu'on ne nous surveille pas car sinon il y aurait déjà eu quelqu'un qui serait venu jusqu'au cachot pour vérifier que nous sommes bien là. Ensuite, si nous changeons de passage secret, il ne nous retrouvera pas.

- Il pourra toujours aller chercher les autres parchemins et alors il saura toujours ou nous sommes !

- Pas si nous les prenons avant lui ! Où sont les autres ?

- Il y en a un dans ce couloir, mais à l'autre bout…sinon il y en a un dans la paroi du bureau « Mangemort » de mon père, et il y en à un dans la paroi de la bibliothèque.

- Bien, je prends celui de ce couloir, toi tu gardes ce parchemin là et tu prends celui du bureau. Non…faisons l'inverse, je ne connais pas la formule, donc je garde ce parchemin et je vais au bureau. Je t'attends là-bas et tu me rejoignes, ok ?

- C'est très dangereux Mione…

- Avec le parchemin je ne crains rien, et puis c'est notre seule chance… la formule pour le faire apparaître c'est bien « connaître son passer c'est aussi voir l'avenir » ?

- Oui c'est ça…

- Pour ouvrir et fermer les passages ?

- Pour ouvrir c'est « ni castilla ni palabra, solo une mana » , et pour fermer « la lune chante sous les étoiles ».

- Je ne sais pas qui a trouver ces mots de passes mais ils sont vraiment bizarres !

- Se sont des phrases qui n'ont aucun sens pour être sur qu'elles ne seront jamais prononcées dans une conversation.

- Je vois…Bien, j'y vais.

Elle parti en courant vers le fond du couloir avant de revenir et d'embrasser Draco sur les lèvres et de lui murmurer :

- Je t'aime.

Puis elle parti d'un pas rapide vers la sortie la plus proche de l'autre passage secret qu'elle allait devoir emprunter. Draco resta là quelques instants avant de suivre la même direction qu'elle, mais elle était déjà sortie des murs.

Hermione sortie près de la salle des potions, car il n'y avait personne en vue sur le plan, elle se hâta vers un mur un peu plus loin avant de prononcer la formule d'ouverture. Un pan de mur s'ouvrit à 5m d'elle, et elle s'y engouffra prestement avant de refermer rapidement, un Mangemort arrivant dans sa direction. Elle vit sur le plan que Lucius Malefoy était entré dans le château et qu'apparemment il s'entretenait avec un certain « Mark Sinclair ». Elle se hâta en direction du bureau secondaire, et enfin découvrit un endroit identique à celui où ils avaient découvert le premier parchemin. Après avoir prononcé la formule que Draco lui avait donné, elle mis le parchemin dans sa poche et attendit Draco, tout en regardant sa propre carte. Elle vit que maintenant les membres de l'Ordre étaient arrêtés à environ 200m du château, au milieu du parc. Ils étaient toujours groupés et parlent probablement de la meilleure façon d'attaquer le château…si seulement elle avait pu rentrer en contact avec eux et leur dire qu'il avaient réussi à obtenir des plans du château…ça faciliterait certainement la tache du groupe.

Elle était assise sur le sol en train de méditer sur sa carte lorsque Draco arriva.

- Alorsça à été ? demanda-t-il en arrivant près d'elle.

- Aucun problème. Et toi ?

- Un jeu d'enfant. Il faut que nous accédions à la bibliothèque.

Hermione fit un signe d'acquiescement de la tête. Puis elle jeta, par habitude un coup d'œil à la carte.

- Hoho…

- Quoi ?

- Mr Malefoy et dix Mangemorts qui courent en direction de la tour Est…

-C'est pas très bon… ils faut qu'on se dépêche d'accéder à la dernière carte. Viens…

Il n'y avait personne dans le bureau du Mangemort, fort heureusement car sinon ils auraient du traverser la moitié du château à découvert.

- Ok, on à juste à attendre qu'il n'y ai plus personne dans la salle à manger, et à traverser le couloir à toute vitesse, entrer dans la pièce, et nous précipiter sur le mur…ça devrait aller, il n'y a qu'un Mangemort dans la salle et il se dirige rapidement vers la porte.

En effet, en entrouvrant la porte du bureau de Lucius, ils purent voir une Mangemorte sortir de la salle à manger et s'en aller vers la salle des potions.

- La voie est libre …

Ils se hâtèrent d'entrer dans l'autre passage secret, avant de reprendre leur souffle. Puis ils traversèrent une partie du manoir ainsi.

- Ils ont découverts que nous nous étions échappés, ton père est dans les murs.

A ces mots Draco sera les dents.

- Dépêchons…

Ils atterrent le pas jusqu'à la sortie en face de la bibliothèque.

- Il n'y a personne dans le couloir, un coup de chance. On se dépêche de traverser…Il n'y a personne non plus dans la bibliothèque. Par contre pas un bruit une fois dans le passage de l'autre coté, nous serons juste à coté de Voldemort.

Ils mirent leur plan à exécution qui marcha comme sur des roulettes, puis ils ressortirent du mur, dans la bibliothèque pour pouvoir parler tranquillement.

- On monte au dernier étage de la bibliothèque, on sera plus en sécurité. Murmura Draco.

Ils firent donc ce que proposait Draco. Arrivée en haut, Hermione s'affala dans un coin de la pièce.

- Et maintenant ? Qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Mon père va sûrement faire fouiller tout le château, mais comme nous avons toutes les cartes on devrait plutôt bien s'en sortir…

- A-t-on avis qu'est ce qu'ils on fait de nos baguettes ?

- J'en sais fichtrement rien, mais pourquoi ?

- On pourrait peut être essayer de les faire venir avec de la magie sans baguette…après tout« accio » est un sort de base ! On c'est un peu entraîné à la magie sans baguette !

- Heu…je sais pas si tu te souviens, mais quand j'ai essayer de faire léviter le coussin, je l'ai en fait, fait explosé…

- C'était très romantique toutes ces plumes…

- Arrête…c'est pas le moment de plaisanter, lui répondit Draco avec un sourire.

- Bon…sérieusement, moi j'ai réussi à faire léviter mon coussin…je vais quand même essayerça me coûte rien.

Elle se concentra quelques instants et murmura :

« accio ma baguette et celle de Draco »

Elle releva les yeux et regarda Draco.

- Alors ?

- Attends, c'était pas une formule de transportation, il faut le temps qu'elles arrivent jusqu'à nous si ça a marché…

Ils attendirent donc pendant une minute avant que Draco ne déclare :

- Je crois qu'il te reste des progrès à faire…

Hermione avait l'air très contrariée…

- Bon ba…tant pis… ce que j'aimerais pouvoir prévenir les membres de l'ordre que nous avons des cartes qui pourraient leur servir…

- Attend…Ginny est avec eux ?

- Je ne sais pas…

Elle se pencha sur la carte jusqu'à ce que son nez soit près à toucher le parchemin.

- Oui, elle est là…ils n'auraient jamais du l'emmener ! Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça au fait ?

- Gin n'a pas dit tout à l'heure que toi et elle vous étiez liées magiquement ?

- Si, on a mélangé nos sangs magiquement…

- Et bien, si tu te concentres assez et que tu prononces la formule « uniqua pensum »…

- Mais oui ! Bien sur ! Comment n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ! Je suis trop bête ! La formule pour communiquer entre les personnes qui sont liées magiquement…

Elle croisa les jambes et se tint bien droite tout en aspirant et en expirant lentement, puis elle dit :

- _Uniqua pensum_

Elle se laissa tombé légèrement sur le sol, et semblait comme endormie. Mais Draco voyait que ses lèvres bougeaient, signe qu'elle communiquait avec Ginny.

Après avoir prononcé la formule, Hermione se sentie basculer dans une sorte de tourbillon avant d'être comme absorbé par la pensée de sa sœur de sang.

Elle voyait par les yeux de la jeune Gryffondor, elle pouvait voir Ron et son visage ravagé par l'inquiétude, Dumbledore en train de discuter avec Rogue de la meilleure manière de les sortir de là, ainsi que le visage anxieux, mais déterminé de Lupin. Et puis il y avait également les jumeaux, Bill et Charlie Weasley, prêt à se battre jusqu'au bout s'il le fallait.

Elle se mis soudain à parler.

- Je suis là…

C'était Ginny qui parlait devant l'Ordre du Phénix, et pourtant s'était la parole d'Hermione qu'elle rapportait. A ces premières paroles, seul Ron regarda sa sœur étrangement.

- C'est moi, Hermione.

Là Dumbledore se retourna vers Ginny et la questionna :

- Vous vous sentez bien Miss Weasley ?

- Ginny se sent très bien, mais c'est Hermione qui parle là.

Dumbledore et tous les autres regardaient maintenant avec attention la petite dernière aux cheveux roux.

- Miss Granger ? Pouvez vous nous prouver que c'est vous ?

- Oui, posez moi une question…n'importe laquelle.

- Très bien…quel est le nom de votre chat ?

- Pattenrond.

Ron intervient, il était quelque peut secoué par l'apparition de sa meilleure amie, mais il trouva le courage de lui répondre :

- Ca ne prouve rien.

- Tu as raison Ronça ne prouve rien. Lorsque vous êtes arrivé au début de l'année je suis venue vous chercher à l'arrêt du train, et je vous ai annoncé dans la diligence que je sortait avec Draco. Vous avez été furieux avec Harry, mais toi plus que lui. Harry m'a vite comprise, mais toi tu as mis beaucoup plus longtemps à me comprendre. Le jour du bal, quand j'ai été emmené à l'infirmerie, vous êtes passé me voir avec Harry pour savoir si ça allait, comme vous pensiez que je dormais vous ne vous êtes pas attardé, mais tu as reconnu que Draco avait vraiment l'air amoureux de moi. J'ai compris quand tu as dis ça que nous n'étions plus fâchés. Il y a quelques jours, tu as venu me voir dans la salle commune des préfets en chef pour me parler de…

- C'est bon…c'est bien Hermione.

- Miss Granger…comment arrivez-vous à nous parler ainsi ?

- Ginny et moi avons mélangé nos sangs.

- Je comprends mieux. Comment ça se passe là dedans ?

- C'est pour ça que je vous contacte, Draco et moi nous sommes échappés du cachot ou on nous avait enfermé par un passage secret. Nous sommes maintenant dans la bibliothèque, située dans la tour nord, soit à l'opposé de votre position.

- Comment savez-vous où nous sommes ?

- J'y arrive, Draco et moi sommes parvenu à récupérer des plans basés sur le principe de la carte du maraudeur, mais se sont des plans du château. Il en existe quatre et nous les avons tous. Mais nous ignorons comment vous les faire parvenir.

- Je vais vous envoyer Fumseck, il va me les rapporter.

- Bien, nous sommes au dernier étage.

- Et Harry ?

- Il est dans le bureau de Mr. Malefoy avec Voldemort.

- Je vois…

- Nous n'avons plus nos baguettes…

- Nous les avons récupéré sur le champ de bataille de Pré au Lard, je vous les envoie par Fumseck.

- Très bien…je…prévenir…Malefoy…libéré…

- Quoi ? Nous perdons la moitié de vos mots, vous devez vous affaiblir…Mr Malefoy a été libéré ? C'est ça ?

- Oui…sait…Draco et…caché…

- Miss Granger ?

-…

Ginny se ressaisit et on pu à nouveau voir dans ses yeux l'étincelle de vie qui la caractérisait.

- Hermione est partie…

- Merci, Miss Weasleyça va ? Vous ne vous sentez pas trop fatiguée ?

- C'est une sensation bizarre que d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans sa tête, mais ça va.

Hermione quand à elle venait d'ouvrir les yeux au dernier étage de la bibliothèque du Malefoy Manoir. Elle avait sa tête posée sur les genoux de Draco qui la regardait tendrement. Quand il vit qu'elle était réveillée, il se hâta de la questionner :

- Alors ? Ca a marché ?

Hermione fit une grimace en se relevant :

- Oui, j'ai réussi, en fait je n'ai pas communiqué avec Ginny, j'ai carrément parlé par sa bouche, c'est assez déroutant !

- Je veux bien te croire, que t'as dit Dumbledore ?

Hermione lui résuma brièvement la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Dumbledore, et au moment où elle finissait ils purent entendre de petits coups frappés à la fenêtre. Draco en s'approchant vit que Fumseck était posé sur le bord de la fenêtre et qu'il tenait dans ses griffes trois baguettes.

- Il nous a également envoyé la baguette d'Harry.

Après avoir récupéré leurs baguettes et avoir délicatement noué trois des quatre parchemins à la patte de l'oiseau, le jeune couple se demanda ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire maintenant qu'ils avaient leurs baguettes.

- Nous ne sommes plus sans défense, mais je note quand même que nous somme deux contre … 2, 6, 12, 14, 25, 33 Mangemorts ! Constata d'un air dépité Hermione, qui était penchée sur le parchemin.

- Je sais, mais c'est pas une raison pour se laisser abattre, on les aura tous ces …

Hermione semblait concentrée, elle réfléchissait à un moyen de s'en sortir. Tout à coup comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose de terrible, son visage s'assombrit, elle pinça fortement ces lèvres et sembla sur le point de pleurer, ce qui ne tarda pas à venir. Draco, la regardant, remarqua que ça n'allait pas vraiment bien, il s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ces bras.

- Allez Mioneça va aller, la situation n'est pas si désespérée que ça…

- C'est pas ça…

- Et bien quoi alors ?

- C'est que …

- Oui ?

- Je jour de la prophétie est venue…

- Sois plus claire…

- Et bien… c'est aujourd'hui que nous vaincrons, ou que nous mourrons !

Le visage de Draco se referma, et se figea.

- Je sais.

Hermione se mit à sangloter de plus belle.

- Chut ma belle…

- Mais…nous ne pourrons peut être jamais nous marier, avoir d'enfants…vivre une vie normale !

- Ce n'est qu'hypothétique.

- J'ai si peur !

- Ou est passé le légendaire courage Gryffondorien ?

- Je n'ai pas peur de mourir, j'ai peur de ne plus jamais te revoir, de ne jamais accomplir toutes les choses que j'ai envie de faire avec toi...que jamais Elisabeth, William, John, Arthur, Genevria et tous les autres ne voient le jour !

Draco eu un petit sourire :

- Mais dites moi Mrs. Malefoy, vous voulez combien d'enfants ?

- Autant que possible...si possible je veux battre le record de Molly...

- A quand même…ça risque d'être difficile quand même vous savez Mrs Malefoy !

- Plus que tout…j'ai peur que jamais on ne m'appelle Mrs Malefoy !

Draco embrassa Hermione sur le haut de sa tête :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, Hermione.

- Merci Draco.

Draco pris la carte du manoir des mains d'Hermione et regarda avec attention le plan, on pouvait y voir une multitude de petits poins se déplacer vers le manoir, lentement mais sûrement.

- L'Ordre vient vers nous… Il faut que nous fassions quelque chose pour les rejoindre.

Hermione acquiesça et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

- Attends…tu vas ou comme ça ?

- Et ba… je vais les rejoindre.

- Sans plan ?

- J'ai un plan.

- Lequel ?

- Effet de surprise !

- C'est pas un plan ça ! C'est une action inconsidérée !

- Justement, les hommes et les femmes qui sont en bas vont s'attendre à ce qu'on ai un plan, quelque chose de précis en tête, peut être que nous attendions des renforts ou quelque chose comme ça ! Ce sont touts des Serpentard, froids et logique, ils n'avancent jamais un pas sans y avoir mûrement réfléchit et surtout réfléchit aux conséquences. C'est ça la différence entre eux et moi…et nous…nous avons le courage Gryffondorien comme tu l'appelles…

- Heu toi tu l'as peut être mais…

- Ne dis pas de sottises, tu sais autant que moi que tu aurais plus ta place à Gryffondor qu'à Serpentard…

- Peut être … répondit Draco sur un ton prudent.

- Penses ce que tu voudras…en tout cas le courage Gryffondorien est un courage sans penser aux conséquences… sans prévoir ce qui va se passer. Comme par exemple quand nous sommes tous partis au ministère de la magie il y a deux ans…c'était inconsidéré c'est vrai…mais c'est ça être Gryffondor, c'est agir sur l'impulsion en assumant toutes les conséquences de nos actes. La devise de Gryffondor pourrait presque être « Carpe Diem » : vivre le moment présent. Et agir sans réfléchir, cela peut perturber plus d'un esprit !

- Mais ça peut aussi mener à votre perte : regarde, il y a deux ans, Black est mort de ce coup de tête.

- Sirius en aurait fait de même s'il avait été à notre place…je le connaissais, il était aussi impulsif qu'Harry ou Ron peuvent l'être.

- Tu as sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?

- L'effet de surprise !

Draco restait cependant très dubitatif. Il n'était vraiment pas convaincu par le plan de sa fiancée. Mais après tout…si elle le jugeait recevable…n'était-elle pas sensée être la miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard ?

- Très bien.

Ils s'engagèrent donc prudemment dans les escaliers et descendirent jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

* * *

_Rien ne vous empèche de me laisser un petit message... ça me ferait très plaisir ! (que ça vous ai plut ou non !)_


	19. Là ou tout s'achève

_Et voilà le nouveau chapitre... comme promis ! Il ne reste que trois chapitres après celui-là. Deux sont déja écrits, et le troisième est bien entamé... ça me fait tout drole d'être en train d'écrire le dermier chapitre de ma fic !_

_Merci à tous-ceux qui m'ont maissés des reviexs... n'oubliez pas d'en poster de nouvelles, ça me fara plaisr ! La suite la semaine prochaine ou dans quinze jours._

_Bisous_

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Là ou tout s'achève…**

En regardant la carte, ils pouvaient voir que Voldemort était maintenant dans le bureau du père de Draco, ils tendirent donc l'oreille pour savoir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté du mur. Le bruit était très étouffé, mais ils purent, à un moment, entendre un cris de douleur, ce qui leur glaça le sang à tous les deux, Hermione jetant un regard apeurée à son fiancé.

- Ils vont le tuer…

Draco posa sa main sur l'épaule de celle qu'il aimait pour la rassurer, puis, lui prenant la main, il allèrent jusqu'à la porte de la bibliothèque et l'entrouvrirent après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne dans le couloir sur la carte du manoir. Ils se glissèrent silencieusement hors de la bibliothèque, et avancèrent prudemment vers l'entrée principale, sans quitter des yeux le parchemin que Draco avait entre ces mains. Arrivés à la porte du Hall, s'arrêtèrent un moment pour étudier attentivement la carte, il y avait dans le hall deux Mangemorts : Dolohov et Macnair, deux de ceux qui étaient là lors de l'attaque du ministère. Hermione serra les dents, avant de prendre la parole.

- Ces deux là, j'ai déjà eu affaire à eux.

Draco fronça les sourcils.

- Au ministère ?

- Oui.

Draco voyait sur son visage qu'elle était très déterminée, et qu'elle pouvait leur faire du mal s'il le fallait. Il tenta de l'apaiser, afin qu'elle ne les tue pas.

- Mione, ne fais pas de bêtises…

Elle regarda d'un air lointain, comme absorbée par ses pensées, mais d'un autre côté, elle semblait distante.

- Mione, pas d'impardonnables, sauf si ta vie est plus qu'en danger, ou alors juste contre Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, tu m'entends ?

Mione le regardait comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce que le blond était en train de dire. Draco commençait à paniquer, il ne voulait pas qu'Hermione tue ces gens, s'il elle n'était pas absolument obligé de le faire.

- Mione ! Dit-il d'un ton dur.

Elle sembla tout d'un coup revenir à elle, toute pensée de vengeance avait disparu de son esprit. Draco avait su la ramener à la raison. Elle le regardait maintenant avec des yeux effrayés, comprenant où ses pensées auraient pu la mener.

- Je…je suis désolée Draco…je me suis laissée envahir par la haine…je …je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé…Dolohov…c'est lui qui m'a blessé il y a deux ans… je suis désolée.

Draco fit un petit mouvement de la tête pur lui signifier que tout aillait bien, et posa sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Puis regardant la carte :

- Si on arrive à les mettre hors service par surprise, on pourra sortir, il n'y a qu'eux dans le coin.

Il rangea le parchemin dans sa poche, remonta les manches de sa robe de sorcier, et saisi sa baguette fermement. Hermione , quand à elle, dégrafa sa cape qu'elle laissa tomber au sol. Elle était maintenant en robe de soirée.

- Que fais-tu ?

- Ma cape va m'embêter pour me battre…et puis, j'ai un plan…

Elle se pencha et déchira sur le coté sa longue robe d'un geste brusque jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse. Draco la regardait avec des yeux exorbités, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

- Je vais faire distraction…

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et lui demanda comment diable elle voulait faire distraction.

- C'est très simple, je vais entrée dans la pièce avec ma démarche la plus féline et la plus aguicheuse, ils vont bien mettre trente secondes avant de comprendre qu'ils ne devraient pas rester à me regarder comme des idiots, mais toi, entre temps, tu les auras stupefixé. Ca te va ?

Draco acquiesça, que pouvait-il dire d'autre de tout manière ?

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, fit un sourire confiant et compta jusqu'à trois avant de pousser le battant gauche de la porte.

Les deux hommes au centre la pièce se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, elle avançait vers eux en se déhanchant suggestivement.

- Bonjour messieurs…

Ils la regardaient tous les deux d'un regard que l'on aurait pu qualifier de pervers, la jaugeant de haut en bas. Hermione continuait d'avancer doucement vers eux, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres d'une façon provocante, les deux hommes semblaient avoir totalement oubliés pourquoi ils étaient là. Et avant qu'ils n'aient pu reprendre leurs esprits, Draco lança à la suite deux sortilèges de Stupéfixion qui atteignirent leurs cibles du premier coup. Les deux Mangemorts n'eurent même pas le temps de se rendre compte de ce qui leur arrivaient.

Draco couru jusqu'à Hermione et lui mit sa cape sur les épaules :

- Super plan, mais il est hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre que moi te vois dans cette tenue… dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Puis il la prit par la main, et ils coururent tous le deux dehors. Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à la carte, ils firent une vingtaine de mètres dans le noir avant de retrouver les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Tous ceux qu'ils connaissaient était là, plus quelques uns qu'ils n'avaient jamais vus. Même Rogue avait sa baguette sortie, aux côtés des membres de l'Ordre. Quand Ginny les vit arriver, elle se jeta dans leurs bras en pleurant.

- J'ai eu tellement peur pour vous… comment avez-vous fait pour sortir ? Ou est Harry ? Est ce que vous savez s'il va bien ?

- Allons, du calme Miss Weasley, demanda Dumbledore en s'approchant des nouveaux arrivants. Bien, maintenant que vous êtes là, nous allons nous séparer en deux groupes, nous allons attaquer chacun d'un côté. Je veux que vous trois restiez ensemble, dit-il en désignant Ron, Hermione et Draco. C'est sur vous que tout va se jouer. C'est très important. Vous allez aller avec Minerva, Severus, Rémus, Tonk, Bill, Charlie, Ginny, Alastor et Hagrid. Plus, que vous ne connaissez pas encore, Alan, Iphigénie, Colin, et Cassandre. J'irais avec les autre, dans le second groupe, nous ferons tout pour bloquer les Mangemorts dans d'autres parties du manoir, pour que vous puissiez atteindre Voldemort. Je vous rejoindrais lorsque vous aurez atteint le bureau.

Les trois concernés acquiescèrent, Hermione semblait hésiter à poser une question, Dumbledore le voyant la questionna.

- Qui a-t-il Miss Granger ?

- Est…est ce que le professeur McGonagall pourrait métamorphoser ma robe de soirée en quelque chose de plus chaud et plus confortable pour se battre ?

- Bien sur mon enfant ! S'exclama le professeur de métamorphose. Enlevez votre cape un instant.

Hermione s'exécuta sous les yeux médusés des hommes présents, et des regards menaçants de Draco envers ceux qui osaient regarder d'un peu trop près Hermione. Une fois celle-ci en tenue de sport bien plus confortable, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le manoir. Le groupe de Dumbledore pénétra en premier dans le hall, afin de faire le ménage et de laisser le champ libre au deuxième groupe. Draco pris la main d'Hermione dans la sienne et la serra fort, puis il lui dit d'une voix posée :

- Je t'aime, quoi qu'il arrive, ne l'oublie pas.

Hermione hocha la tête en murmurant un moi aussi. Ron les regardait d'un air attendri, pendant les quelques secondes de libres qu'ils avaient avant la bataille, il voulait dire à Draco ce qu'il aurait dû lui dire depuis longtemps :

- Draco ? Je voulais juste te dire que j'ai appris à te connaître, et à t'apprécier… même si je te l'ai jamais dis avant, je t'aime bien maintenant… Tu ne seras jamais mon meilleur ami, mais tu es sans hésiter un ami.

Draco hocha la tête et serra fortement la main de Ron, d'un geste fraternel. Ron déposa un baiser sur la joue Hermione et sur la tête sa petite sœur, avant de murmurer :

- Je vous aime tous.

Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux, elle prit une voix ferme et décidée :

- Arrête Ron, on dirait trop des adieux…aucun de nous ne va mourir…

Elle fut interrompue par Lupin.

- On y va !

Ils se regardèrent tous pour se donner du courage, et entrèrent d'un même mouvement dans le hall d'entrée du manoir. Dolohov et Macnair étaient encore stupéfixé, dans une expression complètement ébahie, au milieu de la pièce. Sur la carte, on pouvait voir que le groupe de Dumbledore avait pris un chemin opposé à celui du bureau de M. Malefoy, et qu'il avait déjà rencontré des forces de résistances. Au moment ou Ginny se pencha par-dessus l'épaule du Serpentard pour voir ce qui se passait dans l'autre aile du château, elle ne pu s'empêcher de pousser un tout petit cri de détresse lorsqu'elle vit le nom de « Mélinda Dinkens » disparaître du plan. Dans leur direction, les couloirs étaient vides. Le seul obstacle qui les séparait d'Harry était les sept Mangemorts et se Seigneur de Ténèbres qui se trouvaient dans le bureau principal du manoir. Arrivés devant l'entrée de cette pièce. Ils décidèrent d'un commun accord de faire sauter les grandes porte à double battant afin d'avoir un accès plus facile à la pièce, puisque de toute manière, l'effet de surprise était quasiment exclu. Lupin et Tonk, lancèrent d'une même voix un puissant « _Destructo _» qui fit follet en un millier d'éclat de bois la porte en chêne massif.

Les membres de l'Ordre entrèrent en premier dans la pièce, laissant durant quelques secondes les jeunes gens dans le couloir, ainsi étaient les ordre. Puis, ceux-ci les suvirent. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils purent voir Harry, attaché à une chaise par des liens magiques. Il était très pâle, saignait du nez et avait plusieurs hématomes sur le visage, signe qu'il n'y avait pas que la méthode magique qui avait été utilisée pour lui infliger des blessures. Près de lui se tenait Voldemort. Il ne semblait prêter aucune attention à la scène de bataille qui se déroulait près de lui. Toute son attention était tournée vers Harry. Ses yeux rouges aux pupilles verticales semblaient lancer des éclairs. Sa voix, sifflante comme celle d'un serpent était menaçante, et aurait glacer les os de n'importe lequel du plus courageux des Gryffondor.

- Dis-moi comment tu es sensé me vaincre !

Harry le regarda avec une lueur de défi dans les yeux, et au lieu de lui répondre, il lui cracha dessus avec un sourire arrogant.

- Jamais !

Voldemort, furieux, gifla de toutes ses forces Harry, si bien que ses amis crurent qu'il allait lui arracher la tête. Harry, relevant les yeux, aperçu derrière le Mage Noir ces dernier, et leur sourit tristement. Tout autour d'eux, la bataille faisait rage. Deux membres de l'ordre étaient à terre : la dénommée Cassandre et Charlie. Ce dernier respirait toujours mais perdant beaucoup de sang, en revanche, pour la femme, il n'y avait aucun doute possible, elle avait reçut le pire des impardonnables. Mais il y avait aussi des pertes chez les Mangemorts qui n'étaient plus maintenant que cinq, deux d'entre eux ayant été stupefixé, dont Queudver, décidément toujours aussi peu doué pour la bataille. Dans ceux qui restaient on pouvait compter parmi les pires individus que la Terre ait portée : Malefoy et les Lestrange étaient toujours debout. Voldemort se retourna enfin et regarda la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il jeta alors un regard vers les quatre adolescents qui lançaient des sorts de désarmement en direction des Mangemorts.

- Comme c'est mignon, tes petits camarades sont venus te délivrer…

Choisissant une cible au hasard dans le groupe des jeunes, Voldemort lança un « doloris » sur la pauvre Ginny qui s'effondra en se tordant de douleur. Le Mage Noir parti d'un rire de dément alors qu'Harry hurlait pour l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Ron, dans un élan de colère, envoya l'ultime sortilège à Voldemort, mais celui-ci le para d'un habile « _protego_ ». Pendant ce temps, Draco s'était précipité pour libérer Harry de ses entraves, sans grandes difficultés, grâce au sortilège « _finite incantum_ ». Il redressa Harry, celui-ci ayant quelques difficultés à tenir sur ses jambes tout seul. Draco mis dans la main d'Harry sa baguette et le soutint afin qu'il ne tombe pas. Hermione s'était précipité aux cotés de Ginny et l'avait mis dans un coin pour être sûr qu'elle ne recevrait pas un sortilège perdu pendant le temps qu'elle mettrait à se remettre de l'impardonnable.

Voldemort se rendit compte que Draco avait libéré celui qui avait déjà survécu un nombre incalculable de fois.

- J'avais de grands projets pour toi Draco, dit le seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu aurais pu remplacer ton père à mes côtés, tu devenais plus puissant que lui de jours en jours… Mais, tu t'es perdu… Je vois en toi- il scruta un instant le jeune homme blond, puis les autres adolescents, son regard s'attarda un instant sur Hermione- tu t'es salis avec cette sang de bourbe ! Finit-il d'un ton dégoûté.

Hermione, à cette dernière remarque serra les dents. Draco, quand à lui, eu un sourire mauvais.

- Dois-je vous rappeler « monseigneur » que votre propre père était un descendant de moldu ?

Voldemort était furieux :

- Ne parle pas de mon père petit insolent ! « _Avada Kedavra_ »

Mais Draco avait déjà bondi de coté, et le sort ne l'attend pas. Ils étaient tellement absorbés par leur propre combat contre Voldemort qu'ils ne se rendirent pas compte que plus personne ne se battait dans la pièce, tous les Mangemorts avaient été stupéfixé ou ligotés, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix qui restaient debout (il y avait deux morts et trois blessés) regardaient maintenant la scène avec appréhension, attendant que la prophétie se réalise. Les quatre jeunes gens entouraient maintenant Voldemort, et sans même qu'il n'aient besoin de se concerté, ou même d'y penser, chacun d'entre eux se mis dans la direction de l'un des quatre points cardinaux. Voldemort riait ouvertement.

- Que croyez vous faire, misérable petite vermine ? Me tuer ? Mais je suis invulnérable ! Jamais personne de pourra me tuer. Même ce misérable sang mêlé n'a pas pu me tuer lors de cette nuit d'Halloween 1981 ! A qui croyez vous avoir affaire ? A un vulgaire petit sorcier ! Je suis Lord Voldemort, je suis si puissant que personne n'ose prononcer mon nom, de peur de provoquer ma colère !

Harry le regarda avec un air de défi sur le visage.

- Aucun de nous n'a peur…

Voldemort rit.

- Vous n'êtes que des stupides petits Gryffondor, vous croyez être courageux, mais ce n'est que de l'arrogance.

- Vous n'êtes rien Voldemort…

Ce n'était pas Harry, contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu penser, mais Hermione qui venait de prononcer le nom du Mage Noir.

- Tait-toi sang de bourbe «_ Endoloris_ ».

Hermione s'effondra, n'ayant pas paré assez puissamment le sortilège, mais elle se releva rapidement. Les yeux injectés de haine.

- Elle a raison… nous n'avons pas peur d'un simple nom… Voldemort…

C'était maintenant au tout de Ron. Il avait dit cela d'un ton assuré, mais pourtant il n'en menait pas large. Puis, Harry repris ce nom, comme s'il s'agissait d'une arme :

- Voldemort….

C'était maintenant au tour de Draco de prononcer le nom de leur ennemi, celui-ci ne l'avait jamais prononcé auparavant, jamais il n'avait eu le courage, mais là, il ne se posa aucune question, et c'est avec un regard de défi qu'il prononça en dernier le nom de Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Voldemort était furieux, il lança plusieurs sortilèges de morts, mais dans sa fureur il ne visait pas correctement, et il loupa par deux reprises Draco. Ce dernier rit d'une façon mauvaise :

- Même plus capable de lancer l'Ultime sortilège ?

Voldemort semblait plus en colère que jamais, une violente bourrasque de vent s'engouffra dans la pièce, faisant voler les capes et les cheveux.

- Vous allez tous mourir comme les sales petites vermines que vous êtes : « _Avada Kedavra _»

Mais curieusement, rien ne se produisit, du moins, aucun des quatre jeune gens ne fut frappé : l'éclair vert, qui était dirigé vers Harry, s'était répercuté sur un mur d'énergie qui s'élevait jusqu'au plafond.

- Mon…que…

C'est Hermione, qui avait peu prit la parole jusque là qui se mit a parler d'une voix rauque, comme possédée :

- Ensemble, nous sommes plus fort que tout ce qui vous a été permis de voir sur terre.

Voldemort rit.

- C'est ridicule ! Comment quatre enfants stupides pourraient-ils être plus puissant que moi ? Le sorcier le plus puissant que la terre ai portée depuis Merlin en personne !

Hermione avait maintenant un petit sourire en coin :

- Nous avons quelque chose que vous n'avez pas, et que vous n'aurez jamais, quelque chose que même en rêve vous ne pourrez jamais obtenir, car c'est une chose que vous ne pouvez pas comprendre…ou même imaginer.

Voldemort avait l'air perplexe, ne comprenant pas de quoi la jeune femme était en train de parler.

- Je veux parler de l'amour !

Voldemort parti d'un rire hystérique.

- L'amour ? C'est ridicule, comment une chose si inutile pourrait-elle me détruire ?

- C'est l'amour de sa mère qui a sauvé Harry il y a presque 17 ans. Dit Ron d'une voix froide.

- C'est l'amour que je porte dans mon cœur qui m'a empêché de vous rejoindre. Explica Draco avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Puis Hermione reprit :

- L'amour de la mère d'Harry l'a sauvé, il nous aime, moi et Ron, et nous l'aimons en retour. Il nous a transmis, par son amour la force de sa mère. Ce pouvoir ancien, et oublier. Et moi, en aimant Draco, je lui ai donné une partie de ce pouvoir. D'autres que nous, que nous aimons, pourraient également faire parti de ceux qui vous vous battre… Ginny, les frères de Ron, ses parents… mais pour une raison ou une autre, ils ne peuvent pas être là, c'est pour ça que la prophétie ne parle que de nous quatre.

- La prophétie ? Quelle prophétie ? Demanda d'un ton brusque Voldemort.

- Celle qui dit que tous les quatre nous vous détruirons. Finit-elle avec un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Voldemort semblait perplexe il se remis à lancer des sorts de mort, mais aucun n'atteignait sa cible, les quatre jeunes gens étaient protégés par ce mur d'énergie. Puis, sans vraiment qu'il y ai d'explication, la pièce se mit à s'assombrir, de plus en plus, et le vent se leva brusquement. Puis d'un même mouvement, alors que Voldemort, toujours au centre du cercle lançait des éclairs verts dans toutes les directions, en espérant toucher l'un des jeunes gens, les quatre adolescent levèrent leur baguette, se concentrèrent sur leur cible, et sans même se concerter et prononcer la moindre formule, et quatre éclair vert émeraude convergèrent vers le Seigneur des ténèbres. La pièce fut très lumineuse durant quelques secondes, aveuglant tous les spectateurs de la scène. Puis, le vent tomba, la lumière redevint normale, et les personnes présentent dans la pièce retrouvèrent une vision normale.

Les quatre adolescents étaient écroulés sur le sol, inconscients ou morts ? Nul ne pouvait le dire au moment présent. Au centre de leur cercle, se trouvait le corps de celui qui avait été le plus puissant des mages noirs que la terre est portée. Puis, une légère brise entra dans la pièce, et son corps tomba en cendre, sous l'effet de ce vent léger.

Tout était fini.

* * *

_N'oubliez pas les reviews! Merci !_


	20. tout commence

_Et voilà... un nouveau chapitre, je sais que j'ai été un peu longue à le mettre en ligne, mais j'ai terminée d'écrire cette fic, et ça me fait tout bizarre... Je n'ai pas envie de la mettre en lgne car ça sognifierait que c'est VRAIEMNT terminée... pourtant je vais le faire ! lol. D'ici 1 mois, vous connaitrez la fin de l'histoire... sniff... juste un an après le début de "l'aventure". Voilà... fait très étrange, les traits d'unions ne fonctionne pas sur ffnet aujourd'hui... donc je suis désolée si je vous met en ligne un chapitre sans traits d'union pour vous repérer pour les dialogues, mais c'est pas ma faute, à l'origine ils y étaient._

_Bisous !_

**Chapitre 19 : … tout commence.**

C'est un mal de crâne épouvantable qui la réveilla. Elle ne savait plus rien, ni qui elle était, ni où elle était, ou comment elle était arrivée là. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle avait l'impression tenace que son crâne allait exploser. Elle poussa un grognement de douleur lorsqu'elle bougea légèrement la tête. Puis, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle était dans une salle au plafond haut et aux murs de pierres. Allongée sur le dos, c'est tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir de son environnement, et pour le moment, elle ne se sentait pas le courage de regarder autour d'elle. Tout d'un coup, une pensée traversa son esprit : elle était dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Sur le coup, elle ne sut pas vraiment ce que ça voulait bien dire, mais c'était pourtant une certitude qui s'imposait à son esprit. Une femme s'approcha de son lit avec un grand sourire aux lèvres :

Miss Granger ! Vous êtes enfin réveillée !

Miss Granger ? Ha oui, c'est vrai ! Maintenant que cette femme le lui disait, il lui semblait que c'était son nom… Miss…Hermione Granger ! Ca y est, elle se souvenait de qui elle était. Elle poussa un grognement de douleur pour répondre à la femme. Puis, comme si une grande porte venait de s'ouvrir dans son esprit, elle se rappela de tout : qui elle était, la bataille contre Voldemort…mais elle ne se souvenait pas de l'issue de celle-ci. La dernière image qu'elle avait avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience était celle d'un vent furieux faisant voler capes et cheveux. Elle aurait voulu demander à Pomfresh, car c'était le nom de l'infirmière, maintenant elle s'en souvenait, qu'est ce qui c'était passé ensuite, mais elle avait trop mal pour parler. L'infirmière lui administra une potion, qui peu après la fit sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla de nouveau, tout lui revint en mémoire immédiatement, mais, pour son bonheur, son mal de tête s'était largement calmé. Il ne restait plus qu'en arrière fond, une légère douleur sur l'arrière de sa tête. Elle se redressa dans son lit pour regarder autour d'elle, qui était dans l'infirmerie. Mais malheureusement, elle du se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle n'en saurait rien avant le retour de l'infirmière : son lit était entouré par les paravents blanc qui l'empêchaient de voir autour d'elle. Elle pouvait néanmoins entendre, dans le lit à la droite du sien, une respiration lente et profonde de quelqu'un qui dormait. Il lui semblait qu'il s'agissait de la respiration de Ron, mais elle n'aurait pu le certifier. Une peur soudaine emplit son cœur, si c'était bien Ron qui était à côté d'elle, ou était Draco ? C'était lui qui aurait du occupé le lit à côté du sien, et non pas Ron ! Hermione jeta un coup d'œil à sa main pour vérifier que sa bague de fiançailles était toujours à son doigt, ce qui était le cas. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, et avec sa main droite, caressa tendrement l'anneau d'argent, puis elle se décida à se manifester, pour montrer qu'elle était réveillée. Elle toussota légèrement et attendit que quelqu'un se vienne la voir, ce qui ne tarda pas. L'infirmière revint bientôt, un sourire bienveillant sur ses lèvres.

Bonjour mon enfant ! Je suis contente de vous revoir parmi nous !

Hermione lui répondit par un petit sourire et un hochement de la tête, puis elle la questionna.

J'ai été longtemps inconsciente ?

Longtemps ? Ho oui ! Cela fait quinze jours que vous êtes dans ce lit Miss Granger, nous sommes le 8 janvier !

Hermione ouvrit des gros yeux à cette révélation, elle ne pensait pas avoir dormi plus d'un jour ou deux. La question suivante quelle voulait lui poser l'angoissait profondément, mais ce n'était pas en repoussant le moment de la poser qu'elle allait être apaisée, elle se décida donc à franchir la pas :

Comment…comment va Draco ?

Mrs Pomfresh eu sourire apaisant envers la jeune préfète en chef.

Votre fiancé va bien, tout comme MM Potter et Weasley. Il est dans le lit sur votre gauche. Vous êtes la seconde à être réveillée, M. Weasley c'est déjà réveillé une fois mais je lui ai donné une potion sans rêve pour qu'il se repose. Vous êtes tous passé très près de la mort, mais vous vous en êtes tous très bien sorti. Je dois vous avouer que vous nous avez fait une sacrée frousse !

Hermione retardait en vain maintenant à la question, qui, elle le savait, n'allait pas la laisser heureuse.

Avons-nous…avons-nous eu beaucoup de pertes ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

Le visage de l'infirmière se rembruni, et ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

Trop…

Hermione lui lança un regard interrogatif.

Cinq sorciers de l'Ordre du Phénix sont morts, et environ une quinzaine, plus vous on été blessés.

Hermione retint sa respiration, elle avait vu l'une des femmes quelle ne connaissait pas à terre. Elle savait également qu'une femme était morte quasiment sous les yeux de Ginny. Mais qu'en était-il de ceux qu'elle connaissaient ?

Qui ? demanda-t-elle avec les larmes qui commençaient à lui venir aux yeux.

Pomfresh avait maintenant un regard si triste, qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle allait fondre en larmes sur le moment, et il faut dire qu'elle se retenait de ne pas le faire devant l'une des élèves du château.

Deux sorcières de l'Ordre que vous ne connaissiez pas on été tuées. Cassandre LeGoff et Mélinda Dinkens…

Hermione retenait son souffle, elle savait que l'infirmière allait en venir à ceux qu'elle connaissait…

Quand aux personnes que vous connaissiez…ho… je suis désolée…ils…ils ont eu… Hagrid…

Les larmes coulaient maintenant sur les joues d'Hermione lorsqu'elle entendit le nom de son ami.

Et… Mondingus Fletcher, ainsi que…le…le Professeur McGonagall.

Hermione était maintenant secouée de sanglots, elle était complètement atterrée. Parmi ceux qui étaient mort, il y avait deux personnes qu'elle aimait particulièrement. Mrs Pomfresh repris la parole, ayant retrouvé un peu de contenance.

Mais…ça aurait pu être pire…plusieurs on été sauvés in extremis… Charlie Weasley avait perdu beaucoup de son sang quand il l'on ramené, son frère George également. Miss Tonk avait pris un très mauvais coup derrière la tête qui lui avait déclenché une hémorragie cérébrale. Alastor Maugrey avait un poumon de perforé… Bill Weasley a subi le sortilège « doloris » un nombre incalculable de fois, c'est un vrai miracle qu'il n'ai aucune séquelle ! Quand à sa femme… la pauvre Fleur, elle a perdu l'enfant qu'elle portait…dire qu'elle était enceinte de 7 mois…il est à mettre dans les victimes de cette guerre.

Hermione était assez choqué, elle se sentait peiné, car elle connaissait bien le couple nouvellement marié, et elle savait à quel point cet enfant était attendu.

Comment va Ginny ?

Miss Weasley ? Elle va très bien, elle a été en état de choc pendant quelques temps, mais sinon elle va bien, elle a déjà regagné son dortoir, mais elle vient tous les jours prendre de vos nouvelles, et passer quelques heures auprès de M Potter. Les cours ont repris tant bien que mal lundi…

Hermione avait le visage attristé, elle sentait le poids des jours sombres qui venaient d'avoir lieu sur ses épaules. Elle se sentait si lasse.

Que c'est-il passé après que le vent se soit mis à souffler ? Je ne me souviens plus de rien…

Je n'étais pas présente, évidemment, mais on m'a raconté que vous avez tous les quatre lancé un sort à Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, qu'il y a eu une grande lumière, et que quand tout c'est calmé, vous étiez à terre, et lui était détruit…

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant que tout était fini.

Est-ce que vous pouvez enlever le paravent de séparation de gauche s'il vous plait ? Je voudrais voir Draco…

Bien sur ma chérie, si vous vous sentez assez forte, vous pouvez même vous lever, mais n'allez pas plus loin que son lit, je vous en prie, vous risquez de tomber par terre.

L'infirmière enleva prestement le paravent avec un léger «_ evanesco_ » et disparu pour aller donner des soins à d'autres patients.

Hermione regarda celui qu'elle aimait tant avec mélancolie. Son visage était reposé, mais il était plus blanc que jamais, si on ne regardait pas sa poitrine qui se soulevait doucement, on aurait pu croire qu'il était mort. Hermione se leva du lit lentement, elle avait sur elle une chemise de nuit d'hôpital dans laquelle elle se sentait terriblement mal alaise, mais elle continua tout de même de s'avancer vers le lit de son fiancé. Elle se sentait physiquement assez faible, mais mentalement prête à soulever des montagnes. Elle pris la main droite du Serpentard dans la sienne, et lui écarta doucement une mèche de cheveux de devant ses yeux. Ceux-ci frémirent légèrement sous la douce caresse des doigts de la jeune fille. Puis, la Gryffondor déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres si pâles du jeune homme, tout en continuant de le regarder amoureusement. Ses paupières frémirent de nouveau sous le contacte. Elle s'assis sur le lit, car elle ne pensait pas que ses jambes pourraient la tenir bien longtemps debout, la main droite de Draco toujours fortement serrée dans la sienne. Quelques minutes passèrent ainsi, elle fixant tendrement le jeune homme inconscient. Puis, ses paupières se mirent à frémir, et ses beaux yeux acier s'ouvrirent, ne regardant qu'elle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement :

Salut…

Salut, lui répondit-il d'un ton rauque. Je suis au paradis ?

Elle eut un petit mouvement de la tête pour répondre par la négative, tout en gardant son sourire sur ses lèvres.

Non mon chéri, tu es à l'infirmerie…

Tu es si belle que j'ai cru que c'était un rêve.

Hermione lui déposa un très léger baiser sur les lèvres.

Comment te sens-tu ?

Ca peut aller, mais j'ai un peu mal à la tête.

Je pense que c'est normal, moi aussi j'ai une douleur derrière la tête.

Que c'est-il passé ? Je ne me souviens plus de rien après que le vent se soit mis à souffler…

Hermione lui raconta ce que l'infirmière lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt, n'oubliant pas de préciser quelles avaient été les pertes avec une larme coulant le long de sa joue, mais aussi que leurs amis allaient bien, et qu'ils se reposaient.

Tout est fini alors ?

Je crois que oui…

Il…il ne reviendra plus jamais ?

Normalement non…

Draco poussa un profond soupir de soulagement. Puis, il fronça les sourcils, et lança un regard interrogateur à sa fiancée :

Et pour les Mangemorts ?

Je n'ai pas pensée à demander à Pomfresh quand elle était là… on lui demandera lorsqu'elle reviendra…

Draco hocha la tête, puis, Hermione se coucha le long de son flan, et Draco passa les bras autour de sa taille. Ils restèrent là, enlacés durant un moment, avant que l'infirmière ne revienne voir comment allait la jeune fille qui s'était réveillée.

Ho ! Mais je vois que vous êtes vous aussi réveillé M. Malefoy ! C'est très bien… comment vous sentez vous ?

Hermione était en train de se redresser, elle se leva, et se dirigea doucement vers son lit ou elle s'assit afin de laisser tranquillement Mrs Pomfresh examiner Draco.

J'ai mal à la tête, mais sinon ça va…

Le mal de tête va disparaître d'ici quelques heures, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Hermione m'a raconté ce que vous lui aviez dit…mais qu'en est-il des Mangemorts ?

N'ayez crainte mon garçon, ils sont tous sous bonne garde à Azkaban, avec non pas des détraqueurs pour les surveiller, mais des bons vieux sorciers en qui nous pouvons tous avoir une bonne confiance. Je crois que c'est mieux ainsi, je n'ai jamais beaucoup aimé ces créatures…

Et mon…

Votre père ? Il est avec tous les autres Mangemorts, sous bonne garde. N'ayez crainte, il ne s'en échappera pas cette fois. Dumbledore cherche de nouvelles créatures prêtes à surveiller les prisonniers, nous verrons dans un futur assez proche ce qui va être choisi je crois.

Draco et Hermione hochèrent la tête. Hermione se recoucha dans son lit, rabattant sur ses épaules les draps, car il ne faisait pas très chaud en cette matinée de janvier dans l'infirmerie. Puis, sans même sans rendre compte, elle sombra dans le sommeil, Draco la regardant amoureusement.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle fut réveillée par des cris. Sans bien comprendre ce qui se passait, elle se redressa, avant enfin, de reconnaître la voix de Ginny :

Laissez moi les voir ! Vous venez de dire qu'ils sont réveillés, ça fait deux semaines que j'attend ça, alors je veux les voir !

Voyons, Miss Weasley, ils ont besoin de repos, et pour le moment ils dorment… revenez plus tard quand ils seront réveillés et vous pourrez les voir.

On entendit un grand bruit et l'infirmière se mit en colère :

Non mais franchement ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ses manières ! Me bousculer ainsi ?

Je vous ai dit de me laisser passer …

Hermione, sentant que la conversation allait dégénéré s'apprêtait à dire à l'infirmière qu'elle était réveillée, quand elle vit que Draco, sur le lit d'à coté lui faisait signe de se taire. Il lui dit dans un murmure :

J'ai envie de savoir comment ça va finir !

Hermione secoua la tête en lui faisant comprendre que ce comprendre que ce comportement n'était pas digne d'un préfet en chef :

Mrs Pomfresh ? Nous sommes réveillés… vous pouvez laisser Ginny venir nous voire.

Vous voyez petite insolente, vous les avez réveillés…

Mais la Gryffondor s'était déjà précipité dans le réduit où était Hermione et Draco, et elle avait sauté au coup de cette dernière :

Ho, je suis si soulagée ! Tu ne peux pas savoir, je me suis fais un sang d'encre… J'étais morte d'inquiétude… j'ai crus que jamais vous n'alliez vous réveiller ! Finit-elle en passant du coup d'Hermione à celui de Draco. Mettant mal alaise Draco, qui n'était pas encore habitué aux étreintes des Gryffondor en général.

Comment ça va Gin ? Questionna la préfète en chef.

La petite dernière des Weasley jeta un regard interrogateur sur Hermione avant de comprendre à quoi elle faisait allusion :

Ho…tu veux parler de ce petit sortilège de rien du tout ? Pfff… tu sais…

Hermione lui laissa un regard de reproche, lui signifiant qu'elle voulait l'entière vérité.

Bon… très bien… ça va très bien aujourd'hui, mais je suis restée plusieurs jours à l'infirmerie… et je prend encore une fois par jour une potion anti-douleur… mais ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai pas vraiment mal… c'est plutôt par précaution m'a dit Pomfresh.

Draco intervint :

Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Gin… IL n'était pas le « Mage Noir » pour rien : IL était vraiment l'un des sorciers les plus puissant que la terre est jamais portée… tu as du beaucoup souffrir…

Ginny se pinçait les lèvres, signe qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose :

Va-y Gin, dit nous que c'était horrible, ça t'apaisera… l'encouragea son amie.

C'est vrai que c'était dur… c'était comme si des millier de lames me traversaient le corps, comme si mon cœur allait exploser, et que tous mes os étaient en feu… mais maintenant ça va ! Se força-t-elle à finir dans un sourire. Mais et vous ? Comment vous sentez vous ?

Les deux préfets en chef lui firent par de leur santé, et c'est avec soulagement que la dernière des Weasley poussa un soupir.

J'ai eu très peur pour vous… mais maintenant que vous êtes réveillés, je me sens plus sereine quand à l'état de santé de Harry…

Hermione redoutait de devoir aborder l'état de santé du Survivant avec la petite amie de celui-ci, elle avait peur qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer, ou quelque chose dans ce genre, mais voir avec quel optimisme Ginny prenait la chose, la déconcerta quelque peu. Elle lui lança un regarde des plus surpris qui n'échappa pas à la rousse :

Oui… je m'inquiétais beaucoup tant que vous n'étiez pas réveillés, mais comme Harry a vécu la même chose que vous… si vous, vous vous êtes réveillés sans aucune séquelle, il n'y a pas de raison qu'Harry ne se réveille pas non plus sans dommages !

Hermione acquiesça devant cet optimisme.

Ils restèrent tous les trois à parler durant une bonne demi-heure avant qu'un grognement ne se fasse entendre dans le lit à droite de celui d'Hermione. Après quelques instants, Ron qui avaient repris tous ces esprits et qui avait été examiné par Pomfresh, vint les rejoindre dans leur conversation en enlevant le paravent de séparation. Il avait lui aussi mal à la tête, mais aucune autre séquelle n'était à déplorer. C'est avec beaucoup de tristesse qu'il appris la mort de leur ami demi géant, et celle de leur professeur de métamorphose. Il fut, plus qu'Hermione et Draco, chagriné d'apprendre la fausse-couche de sa belle-sœur. Le premier des petits enfants Weasley était très attendu par toute la famille, et il se sentait très chagriné par les épreuves qu'avait du subir son frère Bill et sa femme (non seulement ils avaient perdu leur premier enfant, mais en plus, Bill avait subit de nombreuses fois le sortilège de douleur). Ron fut soulagé d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait pas eu de morts dans sa famille, mais horrifié en apprenant le nombre de blessés.

Vous êtes sur qu'ils vont tous bien ?

C'est sa sœur qui le rassura :

Oui… ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a plus que Charlie qui est à Sainte Mangouste, mais il devrait sortir dans les jours qui viennent. Tous les autres ont déjà regagné le terrier. N'oublie pas que tu as été inconscient durant deux semaines, ce n'est pas rien !

Ils restèrent encore un moment à discuter avant que Pomfresh ne les force à se remettre au lit, pour se reposer, et à ordonner à Ginny d'aller silencieusement près d'Harry ou de sortir de l'infirmerie. La rouquine opta pour la première solution et rejoignit celui qu'elle aimait. Les trois autre s'endormir sans même sans rendre compte quelques secondes plus tard.

Harry se réveilla le jour suivant pour la plus grande joie de tous. Il fut vexé d'être resté inconscient le plus longtemps. Mais si heureux que tout soit enfin fini. Sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'on lui fit état des pertes de l'Ordre. Il était le plus touché par la mort d'Hagrid, car il avait toujours été celui qui avait été le plus proche du garde chasse. Il se sentait responsable de sa mort, même si ses amis essayaient de le convaincre qu'il n'en était rien. Le Survivant en voulait beaucoup à Voldemort et à lui-même pour tous les morts qui avaient eu lieu, et les blessés. Il se demandait comment il aurait le courage de regarder Bill et sa femme dans les yeux après ce qu'ils leur étaient arrivés. Mais peu à peu, après encore une semaine passée à l'infirmerie, et ses amis qui lui répétaient tous les jours qu'il n'y était pour rien, et que, quand bien même Harry serait à blâmer, les trois autres de la prophétie le seraient tout autant, il commençait à sentir, en même temps que la douleur, et le chagrin, la culpabilité s'estomper tout doucement.

Le 15 janvier, enfin, ils purent tous sortir de l'infirmerie, s'il n'avait tenu qu'a eux, ils seraient déjà sortis depuis longtemps, mais Pomfresh était ce qu'elle était : pas de recours possible avec elle. Ils sortirent peu avant le dîner de l'infirmerie, ils se décidèrent à passer à leur dortoir pour voir leurs amis et se changer avant d'aller manger. Ils avaient invités Draco à se joindre à eux, pour que celui-ci ne se retrouve pas tout seul.

Mais arrivés dans la tour Gryffondor, ils ne trouvèrent personne. La tour était complètement déserte. Quand ils demandèrent à la Grosse Dame ou étaient tous les Gryffondor de l'école, elle leur répondit qu'ils étaient dans la grande salle. Après avoir tous consulté l'heure, ils se dirent qu'il était encore un peu tôt pour que tout le monde soit parti, mais qu'après tout, le dîner allait être servi dans quelques minutes. Ginny était étrangement silencieuse, mais personne ne s'en rendit compte avant d'être presque arrivé à la grande salle. C'est Harry, qui lui tenait la main, qui se rendit compte de son mutisme le premier :

Qu'est ce qui se passe Gin ? Tu es très silencieuse ce soir…

La jeune fille ne lui répondit que par un petit sourire. Ils étaient arrivés devant la grande salle. Lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes en discutant, ils furent accueillis par une salve d'applaudissement et un tonnerre d'acclamation. Ils restèrent quelques secondes figés, ne sachant pas très bien ce qui se passait, avant de comprendre : la salle était décorée aux couleurs de Gryffondor (bizarrement Serpentard avait été oublié…) et quatre grandes banderoles sorcières (c'est-à-dire que les images bouges) à l'effigie d'Harry, Hermione, Ron et Draco surplombait les tables des élèves. Les quatre adolescents rougirent de plaisir et de malaise devant un tel accueil. Une foule d'élève se leva pour venir les embrasser, les féliciter et les remercier avant d'aller se rassoire à leur table respective ; même quelques Serpentard, dont Blaise Zabini, qui remercia à demi-mot de lui avoir éviter de rejoindre le camp des Mangemorts. Lorsque tous les autres élèves se furent assis, les quatre jeunes gens, accompagnés de Ginny, quelque peu désorientés, se dirigèrent vers leur table. Draco, sans hésité s'installa avec eux à la table des Gryffondor, et pour la première fois de l'année, personne n'eu à redire du fait que le Serpentard accompagnait le trio Gryffondorien. Se fut une deuxième salve d'applaudissement qui les accueilli à leur table, cette fois-ci uniquement du fait des élèves des sept années différentes de leur maison. Hermione lança un regard à la table des professeurs, et une vague de tristesse l'envahi lorsqu'elle vit le professeur Gobe-Planche et la place vide à droite du directeur. Dumbledore se leva alors, il demanda le calme, et commença à parler :

Mes chers élèves, je ne vais pas m'égarer en vains bavardages, mais j'aimerais rendre hommage aux cinq élèves qui viennent de rentrer dans la grande salle.

A ses derniers mots, Ginny ouvrit de grands yeux d'incompréhension.

Oui, vous aussi Miss Weasley, vous avez participé à la dernière bataille, et avez même été blessée, vous n'avez peut être pas vaincu Voldemort (un frisson parcouru l'assistance), mais vous avez votre part de mérite dans cette victoire. Bien, je disais donc que je voulais remercier ces jeunes gens, qui grâce à leur courage, et à leur amour, on permis de vaincre celui qui s'appelait avant Tom Elvis Jedusor. Grâce à eux, le monde sorcier va enfin pouvoir dormir sur ces deux oreilles la nuit, et plus aucun crime horrible contre les moldus ne sera à déploré. Merci à vous qui n'avez pas hésité à mettre votre vie en danger pour nous sauver tous. Vous avez mon entière gratitude, celle de tous les élèves ici présents − quelques petits reniflements se firent entendre du côté de la table des Serpentard, mais pour la première fois, se fut des personnes de leur propre maison qui les firent taire − ainsi que de ceux qui ne sont plus parmi nous, mais qui n'ont ainsi pas eu l'impression de donner leur vit en vain. Je veux également rendre hommage aux parents d'Harry qui ont permis, à long terme la fin de la guerre, et à tous ceux qui sont mort par la suite en aidant notre cause : A James et Lili Potter, Cédric Digory, Sirius Black (la plupart des élèves eurent l'air très surpris),Cassandre LeGoff , Mélinda Dinkens, Mondingus Fletcher, Hagrid et Minerva McGonagall.

Il leva son verre, ainsi que tous les autres présents dans la salle aux noms des disparut.

Je lève également mon verre à tous les moldus, sorciers enfants de moldu, et à tous ceux qui sont morts, plus ou moins anonymement et en pure perte de la main des Mangemorts. Enfin, j'ai une pensée toute particulière pour tous ceux qui ont été blessés lors de la bataille finale, ou à un autre moment de cette guerre. Une pensée spéciale à la famille Weasley dans son ensemble, dont chacun des membres a été gravement blessé à un moment ou à un autre, et dont le premier enfant de la nouvelle génération a été tué durant cette guerre.

Gin et Ron hochèrent la tête en signe d'assentiment. Tous les élèves relevèrent leur verre et burent une gorgée.

A Draco, Genevra, Harry, Hermione et Ronald ! − Il but une gorgée − Bien, je crois que mon discours a été assez long. J'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous n'oubliera qui les a sauver. Bon repas à tous.

La nourriture apparue a profusion dans les plats, comme pour chaque banquet, et tous les élèves se mirent à manger avec appétit. L'ambiance était joyeuse, même si de temps en temps, on pouvait ressentir la tristesse dans certaines voix due à la perte d'êtres chers. Le repas se déroula du mieux du monde et dura bien plus longtemps qu'à l'ordinaire. Après un moment de réticence, les quatre héros se mirent à raconter, la bataille finale à Neville, Dean et Seamus. Puis, ils la racontèrent une seconde fois, de façon plus épurée, en omettant un certain nombre de détails, à d'autres Gryffondor qui leurs étaient assez proches, comme Lavande, Parvati, ou les frères Crivey. Tous ne doutaient pas un seul instant qu'une version plus terrifiante aurait fait le tour de Poudlard avant l'aube. A la fin du repas, Dumbledore se releva afin de dire quelques mots :

Bien, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce repas, maintenant vous pouvez tous retourner dans vos dortoirs respectif, avec une petite pensée, je l'espère pour tous ceux qui ont aider à la fin de la guerre.

Il allait faire signe au élèves de se lever, quand Draco bondi de sa chaise en levant la main bien haut.

Oui Mr Malefoy ?

Je voudrais faire une annonce…

Je vous en prie…

Le Serpentard lança un petit regard à Hermione, puis repris la parole.

Je… je voulais dire à toute l'école que… qu'Hermione et moi allons nous marier…

Des « ha » et des « ho » se firent entendre de toute part dans la grande salle, tandis que la principale intéressée rougissait jusqu'aux oreilles.

Enfin… si tu es toujours d'accord Hermione…

Plutôt que de lui donner une réponse, Hermione bondit de sa place et embrassa tendrement le jeune homme, en lui passant les bras autour du coup, sous les « ho… » attendris, de toute l'école, puis d'une salve d'applaudissements. Elle lui murmura contre ses lèvres :

Bien sur que je suis toujours d'accord !

Dumbledore repris alors la parole :

C'est sur cette excellente nouvelle que nous allons tous aller nous coucher… En avant jeunes gens...

Tous les élèves se levèrent, et c'est dans un brouhaha général que tous se dirigèrent vers leurs dortoirs.


	21. Le plus beau jour de notre vie

_Et voilà, le nouveau chapire est arrivé, merci à tous pour vos gentilles reviews. Plus qu'un seul chapitre après celui là et tout sera terminer. Dur la vie non ? Ca me fait tout bizarre de poster les derniers chapitres, mais bon, comme me l'adit Laure :" toutes les bonnes choss ont une fin... ". En espérant que vous avez trouver que cette fic était une bonne chose. C'est vrai qu'en regardant en arrière, j'aurais surement refait certaines choses différemment. L'histoir de Draco/Hermione débute vraiment trop rapidement. Mais je le sais pour une prochaine fic... je ne commettrait plus les même erreurs. Merci à tous de me suivre. _

_PS : les traits d'union ne marche toujours pas, ça commence à m'nnerver, j'ai pas fait attention si ça le faisait aussi aux autres ! Grrrr_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Le plus beau jour de notre vie**

C'est le soleil caressant son visage qui la réveilla en ce beau matin d'avril. Son premier sentiment fut celui d'un vide : la place à sa droite était froide. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre pourquoi, puis tout lui revint en mémoire. Draco n'avait pas dormi avec elle cette nuit. C'était la première fois depuis des mois. Mais ce n'était par ce qu'ils s'étaient disputés, ou quelque chose comme ça, non. C'était même elle qui l'avait convaincu d'aller dormir autre part. Elle voulait respecter la tradition moldu. Le Serpentard avait trouvé ça ridicule, mais pour lui faire plaisir il lui avait promis de ne pas la voir pendant 24h. Car, oui, c'était aujourd'hui qu'ils se mariaient. A cette pensée, Hermione poussa un soupir de plénitude en remontant les couvertures jusqu'à son nez. Plutôt que d'aller dormir dans sa chambre, et de risquer de la croiser le matin des noces, Draco était allé dormir dans un lit métamorphosé à cet effet dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Harry lui avait bien proposé de prendre son lit, et lui il irait dormir avec Ginny, mais quand il avait croisé le regard de Ron, il avait rapidement décidé de métamorphoser une malle vide de la chambre en un grand lit à baldaquin pour le blond.

Hermione se retourna dans son lit pour regarder l'heure : il était encore tôt, à peine 8h. Ginny ne devait arriver que dans une demi-heure ; elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle. Avec un sourire, elle pensa à la nouvelle qu'elle avait appris la vieille, mais qu'elle n'avait pas encore pu annoncer à son fiancé : cela faisait déjà deux semaine qu'elle vomissait tout le temps, au début elle avait cru à un virus, et puis, se rendant compte qu'elle avait du retard, elle avait été consulté l'infirmière, et c'est rouge de honte qu'elle lui avait expliquer son « problème ». Après un examen magique rapide, Pomfresh lui avait confirmé avec un sourire que c'était bien ce qu'elle croyait : elle était enceinte de deux mois.

Hermione sur le coup s'était demandé comment elle allait faire pour suivre ses études, puis, calculant, elle avait réalisé que le bébé à venir n'allait en rien l'empêcher de passer ses ASPIC, d'autant plus que l'infirmière lui avait donné une potion à prendre tous les jours qui l'empêchait d'avoir des nausées, elle se sentait donc à présent le mieux du monde. Elle se dit que les femmes moldus tueraient pour avoir la potion qu'elle prenait. Tout à coup elle se souvint d'une phrase qu'avait murmurer l'infirmière juste avant qu'elle ne sorte de l'infirmerie : « c'est une épidémie ou quoi ? ». Elle ne comprenait pas bien le sens de cette phrase. Une épidémie ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'une autre fille à Poudlard était dans le même état qu'elle? Elle n'avait rien remarqué, mais ça ne voulait absolument rien dire. Elle se dit que c'était peu être tout simplement qu'elle n'était pas la première à être tombée enceinte alors qu'elle était encore à l'école. Elle se souvenait d'une Pouffsoufle de septième année, qui, il y a trois ans de ça, avait faillit accoucher durant la dernière épreuve des ASPIC. Et lorsqu'elle était en première année, une fille de sixième année avait quitté l'école durant deux mois pour mettre un petit garçon au monde. Ce n'était vraiment pas un événement extraordinaire. Chez les sorciers, les enfants venaient souvent très tôt. Peut-être est-ce que c'est ce que Pomfresh avait voulu dire, qu'elle trouvait que les enfants venaient souvent trop tôt pour les jeunes filles.

Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, et fut des plus surprises quand une tornade rousse entra dans sa chambre en hurlant :

Debout la fainéante ! C'est aujourd'hui que tu te maris !

Hermione fit un bond avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Ginny.

Tu m'as fais peur ! Tu es en avance !

Ca fait deux heures que je suis réveillée ! Je ne pouvais vraiment plus attendre pour venir te voir, tu es vraiment une fainéante ! Dray, est réveillé depuis plus longtemps que moi !

Hermione eu un sourire devant l'enthousiasme de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa sœur. Puis elle l'interrogea sur son futur époux :

Comment se sent-il ?

Je l'ai juste aperçue un instant, mais il avait l'air très nerveux. Harry m'a dit que ça faisait une heure qu'il tournait en rond dans leur dortoir en répétant : « Et si elle a changé d'avis, et si elle ne veut plus de moi ? ». Enfin, ce genre de chose. Ca fait beaucoup rire Harry d'ailleurs !

Hermione eut un petit rire :

Il rira moins quand les rôles seront inversés.

Ginny devint légèrement rosée à cette pensée :

Je ne sais pas si un jour les rôles seront inversés, Mione, tu sais… Harry ne m'a jamais rien demander, ou laissé sous entendre…

Fais-moi confiance… les rôles seront inversés…

Hermione souriait en repensant à la sortie à Pré-au-lard deux semaines auparavant, Harry l'avait traînée dans une bijouterie, soit disant pour trouver un cadeau d'anniversaire pour la petite Weasley, mais quand ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le magasin, il lui avait expliqué en devenant rouge comme une pivoine qu'il voulait avoir son avis sur une bague de fiançailles en particulier. Après avoir fait venir le marchand, il lui montra une bague magnifique, en argent, avec un diamant, mais ce qui faisait l'originalité de la bague, s'était le fait qu'un lion entourait la pierre, symbole de la maison Gryffondor.

Hermione l'avait trouvée stupéfiante. Harry lui avait expliqué qu'en fait, cette bague lui appartenait déjà, que c'était celle que son père avait hérité de sa grand-mère, et que, par conséquent, c'était celle que Lily avait porté à son coup (à son doigt elle avait son alliance, évidemment), jusqu'au 31 octobre 1981. C'était une bague très ancienne, mais il voulait être sur qu'elle plairait à Ginny, et que sinon, il en aurait acheté une autre. Il l'avait apporté chez le bijoutier pour la faire nettoyer. Hermione le rassura, en lui disant qu'elle était parfaite, et qu'il ne pouvait pas y avoir une plus belle preuve d'amour que le fait de donner la bague de Lily à quelqu'un. Harry avait été rassuré, et lui avait expliqué qu'il comptait l'a demander en mariage lors de l'union du Serpentard et de la Gryffondor.

J'aimerais bien… lui répondit la rousse.

Hermione mourrait d'envie de dire à sa meilleure amie ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle se disait qu'elle se devait de le dire à Draco en premier. Elle se mordit donc la lèvre pour ne rien dire, mais Ginny avait remarqué ce mouvement :

Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Non, non… c'est juste que … non, je ne devrais pas te le dire…

Ginny fronça les sourcils, perplexe :

Quoi ?

Hermione ne pouvant se retenir dit d'une petite voix énigmatique en devenant toute rouge :

Quelqu'un dans cette chambre va bientôt prendre 20 kilos…

Ginny fit des gros yeux et devint toute blanche :

Co… comment tu l'as su ? Je l'ai encore dit à personne... ne le dit pas à Harry…

Hermione écarquilla les yeux en la regardant avec des yeux énormes :

Tu… tu es… ?

Ginny fronça les sourcils :

Oui… tu parlais bien de moi ?

Hermione prit la rousse dans ses bras en la serrant très fort :

Ho, je suis si contente pour toi ! Mais non, je ne savais pas, je… je parlais de moi !

Ginny s'écarta d'elle avec un regard d'incompréhension :

Tu es …

Hermione hochait frénétiquement la tête.

Ho…mon… dieu !

Elles se jetèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre en pleurant de joie.

Mais… Dray est au courant ?

Non… je l'ai appris hier, et comme je ne dois pas le voir durant 24 heures… et toi ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire à Harry ?

Je le sais depuis trois jours…. J'ai un peu peur de la manière dont il réagira… je ne veux pas le forcer à m'épouser ou quoi que ce soit… Tu es enceinte de combien ?

Juste deux mois… et toi ?

Deux et demi… ça va bientôt se voir…, elle avait le visage inquiet.

Hermione réfléchit un instant, et décidant qu'il fallait qu'elle rassure sa meilleure amie, elle se décida à lui dire pour Harry.

Gin… ne t'inquiète pas… tu ne va le forcer à rien du tout…

Comment ça ?

Hermione fit un air ennuyé avant de reprendre :

Je n'étais absolument pas sensé te le dire… mais Harry va te demander en mariage ce soir…

La rouquine avait un air effaré :

Noooonn !

Si !

La petite Gryffondor ouvrait grand la bouche et ne semblai plus rien pouvoir dire.

Il va te donner la bague de sa mère, je l'ai vu… elle est magnifique !

Ginny semblait encore sous la choc, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Il…va…me…demander…en…mariage, dit elle doucement, comme pour ce convaincre de cette idée.

Hermione hocha la tête avec un grand sourire, et Ginny se re-jeta dans les bras de la préfète en chef.

Tu te rends compte Mione ! On va quasiment accoucher en même temps, nos enfants auront le même âge, ils seront ensemble à Poudlard… Ils vont passer toutes les premières années de leur vie ensemble !

Ce sera… extraordinaire, répondit la préfète en riant.

Après avoir encore discuter durant quelques minutes, Hermione parti dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, quinze minutes plus tard, elle ressortait de la pièce, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Alors tu es prêtes ? Je vais te transformer !

C'était en effet Ginny qui était chargée de la maquillée et de la coiffer, cette dernière avait pris son rôle très au sérieux, et avait passé les deux derniers mois à s'entraîner à des sorts de coiffage et à les essayer sur Lavande et Parvati qui s'étaient prêtée au jeu en rigolant. Hermione s'assis à sa coiffeuse, et se regarda dans le miroir, pour la dernière fois en tant qu'Hermione Granger.

Ginny, assise sur une chaise près d'elle, commença à la maquiller à la façon moldu, car c'était le vœu de la préfète, elle voulait que son maquillage tienne toute la journée parfaitement, et les sorts de maquillages sont à renouveler toutes les deux heures si on veut qu'ils restent parfaits. De plus, se maquiller complètement à la façon sorcière reste encore aujourd'hui assez hasardeux, car ils faut plusieurs sorts différents pour maquiller tout le visage. C'est pour cette raison que beaucoup de sorcières ont adopté le maquillage moldu.

Au bout d'environ une heure (hé oui, c'est pas le maquillage de tous les jours !), alors qu'elle venait de finir les ongles d'Hermione. Ginny se releva et l'admira :

Tu es magnifique ! Il faudra juste que je te retouche avant la fête de ce soir.

Hermione approuva en se regardant dans le miroir : Ginny avait vraiment fait un travail remarquable.

Bien…maintenant, le plus difficile : la coiffure, j'ai intérêt à pas me rater, parce que j'ai pas de contre sort, et qu'il faudra que tu retourne te laver les cheveux pour enlever ça… tu est prête ?

Oui.

« Curlis pelo venusamoro bun y freeze »

Les cheveux d'Hermione commencèrent par boucler élégamment, avant de se rassembler en un chignon extrêmement compliqué d'où s'échappaient de nombreuses mèches bouclées.

Parfait ! Et voilà, il est indestructible pendant 24h, sauf si tu prends un champoing avec le produit spécial que je t'ai donné hier… enfin, y a un autre moyen de l'enlever, mais malheuresement, Coq à renverser du chocolat chaud dessus, donc le bout de page en question a été effacé… désolée.

Hermione rit, et lui dit que ce n'était pas grave.

Elles jetèrent ensemble un coup d'œil à l'horloge pour découvrir qu'il était 10h05.

Il va falloir que tu t'habilles Mione, la cérémonie à lieu dans moins d'une heure.

Attends…

Hermione se précipita vers son armoire, et en ressorti une magnifique robe ciel, à bustier et très large.

How ! Elle est magnifique !

Je t'avais dis que je m'occupais de ta robe… elle exactement de la même couleur que tes yeux, elle n'était pas de cette couleur exactement, mais je l'ai faite métamorphoser par le nouveau professeur de métamorphose…elle m'a assuré que le sortilège serait définitif.

Ho merci ! Elle est trop belle ! Tonk t'a assurée ça ? Venant d'elle…

Arrête, elle est peu être maladroite, mais elle est excellente en métamorphose.

Ginny se saisi de la robe et la mis devant elle et tournoya :

Elle est parfaite !

Hermione prit la robe qui était suspendu sur son armoire et la regarda tendrement : elle était blanche, évidemment, son haut était lui aussi un bustier, en perles et broderies, avec des lacets dans le dos. Le bas était large et ressemblait aux robes que l'on pouvaient trouver à l'époque de Sissi. Elle avait longtemps hésité sur sa robe, elle avait peur de ressembler à une grosse meringue dedans. Mais c'était Harry qui l'avait décidé : il était entré dans le magasin sans savoir qu'Hermione était encore en essayage, il avait pris sa petite amie, qui était présente, dans les bras, et quand Hermione était sortie de la cabine, il était resté bouche bée devant Hermione, ce qui avait vexé la rousse sur le coup. Voyant l'effet qu'elle faisait, Hermione n'avait pu s'empêcher de prendre cette tenue.

Lorsqu'elle se décida à revêtir sa robe, Ginny avait déjà enfilé la sienne et tournoyait dans la pièce.

Elle est vraiment magnifique !

Hermione se sentait heureuse, probablement plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de taquiner son amie en enfilant sa propre robe:

Dommage que dans deux mois tu ne rentreras plus dedans !

Ginny la regarda pendant de longues secondes sans rien dire, mais en affichant un air vexé jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lui fit signe de venir nouer les lacets qu'elle avait dans le dos. La rousse commença à serrer assez fortement (vous avez vu Titanic ? Pareil) le corset, en se mettant à rire.

Quoi ?

Tu peux parler…

Elles se mirent donc toutes les deux à rire fortement dans la chambre, les empêchant d'entendre les petits coups frappés à la porte :

Je peux entrer, vous êtes décentes ?

Oui Ron, entre !

Le rouquin, en tenu de cérémonie, entra avec un grand sourire. Ils les regarda de haut en bas et décréta :

Vous êtes magnifique ! Hermione, s'il ne t'aimait déjà pas, il tomberait amoureux.

Cette dernière se mit à rougir très fortement.

Qu'est ce qui vous faisait rire toutes les deux ?

Les deux filles se lancèrent un regard paniquer… Ginny allait répondre « rien du tout », mais Hermione se décida à lui dire, sachant que le pauvre n'avait aucun rôle dans le mariage, qu'il n'était qu'un simple invité, et qu'au cour des derniers mois, il avait plutôt été écarté de leur groupe, même si ce n'était pas voulu.

Ginny me disait que dans deux mois je ne rentrerai plus dans ma robe.

Ron la regarda avec des grands yeux, ne comprenant pas du tout ce que sa meilleure amie voulait dire.

Et pourquoi donc ? Tu n'as jamais été grosse, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu le deviendrais du jour au lendemain !

Ginny se pinçait les lèvres pour ne rien dire, quand à Hermione, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air complètement idiot qu'avait pris Ron.

Et bien, dans mon état, on a tendance à grossir assez vite…

Ron fronça les sourcils :

Tu es malade ?

Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit Ginny faire rouler ses yeux dans ses orbites. La préfète en chef elle, se retenait de rire.

Non, pas plus que Ginny… -Elle put voir Ginny avoir un regard paniqué-, je veux dire, Ginny n'est pas malade, donc moi non plus !

Mais… je ne comprends pas…

Ron… Si tu préfères, j'ai la même maladie…

Mais tu viens de dire que tu n'étais pas malade ! L'interrompit Ron qui commençait à s'inquiéter.

Laisse moi finir… j'ai la même maladie que ta mère a eu six fois.

Ron fronça les sourcils, essayant de se souvenir ce que sa mère avait bien pu six fois, puis les traits de son visage se détendirent, et il fit des yeux énormes :

Tu… tu n'es pas …?

Comme pour Ginny, Hermione hocha vivement la tête de haut en bas.

Ho mon dieu !

Ron se précipita vers elle et la pris dans ses bras comme s'il s'agissait d'une plume et la fit tourner dans tous les sens.

Mes félicitations… c'est merveilleux ! Pourquoi Dray ne nous a rien dit ? Mais… tu n'es pas un peu…jeune ?

Dray n'en sait encore rien… je ne l'ai appris que hier après-midi. Toutes les personnes au courant sont dans cette pièce, alors pas un mot à qui que ce soit ! Et pour ta deuxième question… je ne suis pas trop jeune, j'ai 18 ans, c'est plus que d'autres personnes que je connais…

Elle avait dit cette dernière phrase, en tentant de tendre une perche à Ginny pour qu'elle l'annonce à son frère, après tout, il valait peut-être mieux qu'elle le lui annonce assez tôt, pour qu'il ait le temps de s'y faire. Et puis, elle ne voulait pas de scandale à son mariage. Ginny avait compris, et elle se mordillait la lèvre en se demandant ce qu'elle allait faire, finalement elle se décida.

Oui… c'est vrai qu'Hermione elle loin d'être trop jeune… ce n'est pas comme moi.

Ron lui posa sa main sur l'épaule avec un regard sérieux :

Oui, mais toi, tu n'es pas enceinte…

Ginny se dégagea de son étreinte, et partit rapidement vers la salle de bain, d'où elle cria, juste avant de rentrer dedans et de fermer la porte vivement :

C'est là que tu te trompes !

Puis on entendit un déclique, signe que la porte avait été fermée magiquement. Ron était tout blanc. Il se retourna doucement vers Hermione :

Dit-moi qu'elle plaisante…

Hermione secoua négativement la tête, avant que Ron ne s'emporte :

C'est toi qui lui as mis cette idée dans la tête ! C'est pas possible, c'est ta faute, jamais elle ne serait tombé enceinte comme ça ! Elle a voulu faire comme toi !

Hermione s'emporta à son tour :

Arrête de crier Ron ! Non, ce n'est pas vrai, je ne lui ai rien mis dans la tête du tout ! Je suis enceinte d'à peine deux mois, alors qu'elle ça fait plus de deux mois et demi ! Donc je n'y suis pour rien ! Et je te signale que c'est ta cœur, tu es sensé l'épaulé et être heureux pour elle ! Elle était si contente quand elle me l'a annoncé !

Ron sembla reprendre quelque peu contenance et réfléchit un instant.

Je vais allez dire ce que je pense de lui à Harry…

NON ! Il n'est pas au courant, Ginny ne lui a pas encore dit !

Ron s'assis sur le lit avec un air désespéré sur le visage, quelques instants plus tard, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur Ginny.

Tu es calmé ?

Ron hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment.

Mais qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Ginny vint s'asseoir près de son frère :

Ce n'est pas grave… avec un peu de chance j'accoucherais durant les vacances, et si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne louperais pas plus d'un mois de cours. Ce n'est rein, Hermione m'aidera à rattraper mes cours : n'est ce pas Hermione ?

Bien sur !

Tu vois, ce n'est pas grave… maman sera contente de m'aider avec le petit pendant qu'Harry sera à sa formation d'auror…

Mais et si Harry n'en veut pas ?

Ginny devint toute blanche :

Tu penses que ça pourrait être le cas ?

Hermione intervint :

Mais non ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ron, ne sois pas ridicule, tu sais bien qu'Harry doit la demander en mariage ce soir ! Il te l'as dis non ? Il a bien demandé sa main à tes parents ?

Ron hocha la tête :

Oui, il y a trois semaines… mais …

Alors c'est qu'il veut fonder une famille avec elle. Il sera surpris que ça arrive si vite, mais il sera heureux ! Tout le monde sera heureux !

Moi qui trouvait déjà qu'elle était trop jeune pour se marier; mais alors pour avoir un bébé !

Ron semblait complètement atterré, mais beaucoup plus serein qu'au début de la conversation, il se releva doucement du lit avant de se souvenir du pourquoi il était venu ici.

Ho ! Je devais te donner ce qui était ancien, c'est ma mère qui te l'envoie, elle te demande si ça ne te dérange pas de les porter.

Ron lui tendit une paire de vieilles boucles d'oreilles en diamants (si vous avez vu Moulin Rouge, les même que Satine lors de la soirée dans la tour gotique).

Elles sont magnifiques…

Se sont les boucles d'oreilles de ma grand-mère… c'est Ginny qui les récupérera quand elle se mariera, ne les perd pas, c'est un des biens les plus précieux de notre famille.

Merci beaucoup… c'est parfait, comme ça j'ai quelque chose d'ancien et de prêté. Tu pourras aller dire merci à Molly, Ron ? Je le lui redirais moi-même tout à l'heure, mais je veux qu'elle sache que je lui suis reconnaissante.

Ron acquiesça et s'apprêta à sortir de la chambre :

Ron ?

Hum ?

Pas un mot à qui que ce soit à propos de moi ou de Gin. Tu es le seul au courant… même si tout le monde le saura ce soir.

D'accord.

Il sorti de la chambre, laissant sa sœur et sa meilleure amie ensemble. Un nouveau coup d'oeil à l'heure leur permis de voir qu'il ne restait qu'un quart d'heure. Ginny se dépêcha de se maquiller et de se coiffer, pendant qu'Hermione revêtait une magnifique cape en hermine blanche. Au début elle n'avait pas voulu porter de vraie fourrure, mais quand elle avait vu la cape que lui offrait Draco, elle n'avait pas résisté longtemps, et avait accepté la cape de l'animal dont elle portait presque le nom.

A 10h55 tapante, son père vint frapper à la porte de sa chambre.

Hermione ? Tu es prête ? Nous n'attendons plus que toi, et je doute que ton futur époux ne supporte de t'attendre encore très longtemps, il est au bord de la crise de nerfs !

Ils rejoignirent rapidement la grande salle où la cérémonie devait avoir lieu. Ginny s'accrocha au bras d'Harry qui l'attendait, mais qui semblait en béatitude complète devant sa compagne quand il l'a vit, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire pardonner d'avoir quasiment bavé devant Hermione lors de la séance d'essayage. Hermione remis correctement sa cape sur ses épaules, avant qu'une douce musique ne retentisse dans la grande salle. Harry et Ginny s'embrassèrent avant de rentrer très dignement dans la pièce, puis se fut le tour d'Hermione qui inspira un grand coup, puis passa les battants.

Tout Poudlard avait été invité pour la cérémonie, et bien, que le mariage se déroulait durant les vacances, très peu d'élèves étaient absents. Tous les sorciers de l'Ordre étaient également de la partie, ainsi que toute la famille Weasley. La grande salle était pleine et décorée magiquement. De magnifiques fleures exotiques, fournies par le professeur Chourave, ornaient les mur et les bancs, les teintures blanches pendaient du plafond magique. Par ailleurs, de celui-ci tombaient une multitude de minuscules fleures blanches odorantes. La grande salle avait rarement été aussi belle.

Hermione s'avançait doucement vers l'autre extrémité de la salle, là, elle pouvait voir Draco, de dos, portant une cape d'un vers très profond. Il se retourna lorsqu'elle fut à mi-chemin, le sourire aux lèvres. Sa cape avait une attache avec une broche en argent et en émeraude, et sous sa pelisse il portait une robe de sorcier noire. Les regards des deux futurs mariés ne se lâchèrent pas un seul instant à partir du moment où ils s'accrochèrent. Et quand Hermione arriva à sa hauteur, Draco prit la main de sa belle dans la sienne et ne la lâcha pas de la cérémonie.

C'est Dumbledore, en tant que père supérieur de la magie, qui officiait, il prit donc la parole d'une voix sereine lorsque tout fut en place :

Mes chers amis, nous allons célébrer l'union magique d'un homme et d'une femme dans cet antre. Une fois ce lien magique créé, ils ne pourrons en aucun cas le dénoué, si ce n'est par la mort. Vous pourrez bien sur vous séparer, mais vous ne serez plus jamais entiers alors. C'est donc un acte très important que vous allez faire, qui je l'espère est mûrement réfléchit.

Comme le voulait la tradition, les deux mariés répondirent « oui » à l'unisson.

Bien, je demande à l'assistance entière d'approuver ce mariage, si quelqu'un ne l'approuve pas, qu'il se lève et parle : Approuvez vous ?

Draco retint son souffle un instant, mais comme de rituel, l'assistance répondit d'une même voix, « nous approuvons ».

Parfait. Miss Hermione Sofia Granger, acceptez vous de prendre pour époux Mr Draconus Lucius Perceval Malefoy ici présent et de sceller votre destin au sien jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

Oui.

Mr Draconus Lucius Perceval Malefoy, acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse, Miss Hermione Sofia Granger ici présente et de sceller votre destin au sien jusqu'à la fin des temps ?

Oui.

Dumbledore prit une très longue dague en argent et la tendis à Draco qui se mit devant la coupe en argent qui était située sur l'hôtel, il se fit une longue entaille dans la main gauche en prononçant ces mots :

Je donne aujourd'hui mon sang pour toi, et je le redonnerais demain s'il le faut. Je jure de t'aimer et de te protéger jusqu'à la mort et même au-delà. Mon sang est tien, ton sang est mien, à jamais.

Le sang coulait le long de sa main dans la coupe. Puis, vint le tour d'Hermione, qui sans même hésiter une seule seconde s'entailla la main gauche. Puis elle prononça les mêmes mots que Draco. Dumbledore les fit se serer la main, tout en prononçant une formule inaudible. Le sang dans la coupe se volatilisa, et les blessures disparurent ne laissant qu'une très légère cicatrice aux deux époux. Puis, Ginny apporta les alliances, deux fins anneaux dorés, qu'ils se passèrent mutuellement en prononçant quelques mots. Enfin, Dumbledore repris avec un grand sourire :

Cette cérémonie s'achève : vous pouvez embrassez votre épouse Mr. Malefoy.

Draco eu un grand sourire et embrassa tendrement la nouvelle Mrs Malefoy, sous les applaudissements de l'assistance.

Ils sortirent de la salle sous les acclamations de tout le monde, et les pleurs de Mrs Weasley, très émue. Puis, le reste des invités les rejoignirent dans le hall d'entrée pour les féliciter, en attendant que les professeurs aient fini de transformer la salle en salle de banquet. La plupart des élèves quand à eux, étaient invités à regagner leurs dortoirs, ou à vaquer aux occupations qu'ils désiraient faire, mais sans venir troubler le banquet.

Une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, ils purent entrer dans la salle nouvellement aménagée en « U » : il y avait trois tables : deux d'entre elles étant perpendiculaires à la troisième qui était la table des mariés. Hermione fut ému lorsqu'elle vit sur le carton indiquant sa place « Mrs Malefoy ». A sa droite se trouvait Ginny, et à sa gauche Draco. Bien qu'étant le témoin, Harry avait été mis près de Ginny, et c'est Ron qui était à gauche de Draco.

Le dîner se passa le mieux du monde, avec le traditionnel toast des témoins et le petit discours des mariés. Arrivé au dessert, Harry demanda néanmoins la permission de reprendre la parole, Hermione, comprenant ce qu'il s'apprêtait à accomplir, et voyant surtout son teint devenir de plus en plus rouge, à tel point qu'elle avait peur qu'il explose, l'encouragea à le faire. Il se leva donc et fit tinter son verre.

Hum hum… s'il vous plait ? S'il vous plait ? J'ai quelque chose à dire… désolé… heum…

D'un coup de baguette, il fit s'élever une sorte d'estrade sous la chaise de Ginny et sous ses propres pieds, de façon à ce qu'ils se retrouvent un peu surélevé par rapport à la table tous les deux. Ginny vira elle aussi au rouge, et n'osait rien dire, sachant qu'elle ne devait pas être au courrant. Du coin de l'œil, Hermione vit Ron rire, elle dû être la seule à comprendre pourquoi : Ron lui avait raconté qu'il servait de cobaye à Harry et que c'était lui qui jouait Ginny quand il s'était entraîné pour le sort de surélévation.

Harry s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la gorge, sortit un écrin de sa poche, et mis un genou par terre, son visage tirant sur la couleur d'une cerise bien mure…

Heummm… Je… je voulais te dire Ginny… que… je suis très amoureux de toi… et que… enfin, tu vois… - on put entendre que Mrs Weasley s'était remise à pleurer -… je voulais savoir si ça te dirait que… enfin… - il prit une grande inspiration – Ginevra Margaret Constance Weasley, voulez-vous devenir ma femme ?

Ginny avait elle aussi une teinte très rouge, et on voyait bien quelle avait très chaud, elle se jeta néanmoins dans les bras d'Harry, en acceptant sa demande au milieu de pleurs de joie. Ce qui fit redoubler les pleurs de Molly. Ginny murmura ces mots à l'oreille d'Harry :

Pour toi…à l'éternité,… Papa.

Harry la détacha d'elle en la prenant par la taille et en la regardant dans les yeux pour voir s'il avait bien compris, elle hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment, et Harry la repris dans les bras en la faisant tournoyer et en hurlant de bonheur, c'était le meilleur moment de sa vie. Il se dit que s'il devait faire un patronus en ce moment même, il ne rentrerait même pas dans la grande salle tellement il serait grand. Puis, la prenant par la main, il s'exprima devant la salle entière :

Heu… j'ai une deuxième nouvelle à vous annoncer… je viens juste de l'apprendre… heu… non seulement nous allons nous marier, mais en plus, on va avoir un bébé !

S'en fut trop pour la pauvre Molly qui tomba dans les pommes. Le reste de la salle acclama le jeune couple, heureux de leur bonheur, après tout, s'il y avait bien des personnes qui méritaient le bonheur ici, c'était bien les deux mariés et les deux témoins.

Draco se pencha vers son épouse pour lui murmurer quelques mots :

Et ba dit donc, ça n'a pas traîner : il vont être parent avant nous ! Ca te dirait que dans pas longtemps on suivent leurs pas… d'ici un ou deux ans j'aimerais bien voir la nouvelle génération…

Hermione le regarda avec des larmes dans les yeux, débordante de joie :

Tu sais … on aura peut être des enfants avant les Potter…

Draco la regardait avec perplexité :

C'n'est pas possible, pour l'annoncer, Ginny doit déjà être enceinte de deux ou trois mois… donc même si on s'y met maintenant… finit-il dans un sourire.

Hermione hocha négativement la tête … Draco lui, commençait à comprendre…

Tu veux dire que …

Deux mois... je l'ai su hier…

Draco bondit de sa chaise, la faisant tomber par terre dans un grand fracas, mais il n'en avait cure, il fit se lever son épouse et la pris dans ses bras en la couvrant d'un millier de baisers. Toute la salle reporta son attention sur le couple, se demandant ce qui se passait. Harry dans un rire s'exclama :

Vous pourriez prendre une chambre…

Attend… lui dit Ginny en lui prenant la main, écoute…

Draco s'était retourné vars la salle avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

Désolé Harry de te voler la vedette, mais veux annoncer à tout le monde que notre bébé viendra au monde avant le tient !

Ce furent de nouvelles acclamations qui traversèrent la salle.

Tu rêves Malefoy… les Potter sont des champions…

Et les Malefoy sont des rusés…

Et c'est dans un grand éclat de rires que Draco et Harry se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se donnèrent une grande accolade.

Le reste de la soirée fut des plus festifs. Chacun dansant jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Après le premier choc passé, Molly Weasley était venue féliciter sa fille, et même si elle trouvait qu'elle était trop jeune pour avoir des enfants, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureuse de cette nouvelle. Harry eu une conversation des plus embarrassante avec son futur beau père, qui le réprimanda d'avoir mis sa fille enceinte avant qu'ils ne soient mariés, mais il l'excusa en disant, que de toute manière, aujourd'hui, les enfants n'attendent jamais jusqu'au mariage. Les parents d'Hermione furent plus réservés quand à son état, il est vrai que dans le monde moldu, 18 ans reste un âge très jeune pour tomber enceinte, contrairement au monde magique. Ils furent cependant rassurés lorsqu'Hermione leur expliqua qu'elle n'était vraiment pas une exception.

Au cour de la soirée, tout le monde put également se rendre compte que le dernier des fils Weasley sortait finalement avec Luna, et si au début ses frères l'avaient charriés, après avoir discuter quelques instants avec elle, ils purent se rendre compte qu'elle était peu être un peu étrange, mais qu'elle était douée d'une grande sensibilité, d'un excellent sens de l'observation, et qu'elle était vraiment d'une grande intelligence.

Hermione, assise à sa table, regardait les différentes personnes présentes à son mariage. Fred et George étaient venus avec leurs petites amies respective : les anciennes poursuiveuses de Gryffodor : Katie Bell et Angelina Johnson. Bill était avec sa femme Fleur, et Charlie, à la surprise de tous, était accompagné de Tonk. Percy qui s'était réconcilié avec sa famille était accompagné de sa fiancée, Pénélope. Lupin, qui semblait aller un peu mieux depuis quelques temps était venu seul, mais aux dires de certains, il verrait quelqu'un en ce moment, et la Gryffondor s'en réjouissait. Maugrey était avachi sur sa chaise, et surveillait tout le monde avec son œil magique. La nouvelle Mrs Malefoy porta son verre à ses lèvres, avala de travers et faillit s'étouffer devant la scène qu'elle vit sur la piste de danse : il semblerait que le professeur Bibine ait forcé le professeur Rogue à danser avec elle, ce qui, il faut l'admettre avait un petit quelque chose de grotesque.

Hermione oublia bien vite cette scène lorsque son mari lâcha Ginny avec qui il était en train de danser, pour venir inviter sa nouvelle épouse :

Mrs Malefoy ? Me ferez vous l'honneur d'une danse ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire des plus charmeurs.

Hermione accepta en riant, ils dansèrent ensemble durant une bonne heure, avant de décider de s'éclipser :

Tu crois qu'ils nous en voudrons si on s'en va ? Questionna Draco.

Non… il est déjà assez tard, et puis, c'est à nous de quitter la salle les premiers non ? Allons y…

Ils firent un rapide tour de salle en remerciant tout le monde d'être venu, et repartirent vers leurs appartements. Arriver devant le tableau qui barrait l'entrée de leur salle commune, Draco fit un sourire charmeur, et pris sa femme dans ses bras.

Alors Mrs Malefoy ? Qu'est ce que ça fait d'être dans les bras d'un puissant prince charmant ?

Hermione rit :

Ce n'est pas la première fois que vous me dite cela Mr. Malefoy… mais la dernière fois vous avez utiliser un autre nom pour me nommer.

Draco lui répondit en souriant :

Je me souviens que tu as répondu que tu trouvais ça incroyable et que tu te sentais toute chose…

La jeune femme l'embrassa tendrement :

Ca me fait toujours le même effet.

Et c'est dans un tendre baiser que Draco lui fit franchir le seuil de leur « demeure » et referma la porte derrière eux.

* * *

_Et voilà, n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir ! Bis!_


	22. Et après ?

_Je sais, je n'ai pas d'excuses, cela fait déjà six mois que j'aurais du mettre en ligne ce dernier chapitre, mais j'ai été très prise, par les examens, puis par mon travail, et de nouveau les cours… du coup, je dois avouer que la mise en ligne de la fin de ma fanfiction est arrivée en second plan. D'ailleurs, je n'ai absolument rien écrit depuis une éternité, ce qui prouve que j'ai vraiment lachée prise pendant un temps. Je m'en excuse._ _Tout s'achève ici, ma fiction est terminée. Ca me fait vraiment quelque chose d'écrire ces mots. Cette fic a fait partie de ma vie durant plus d'un an. Je vous met en ligne le dernier des chapitres. C'est vraiment quelque chose qui a pris une très grande place dans ma vie au cour de cette année. Pas la place la plus importante, non, mais une place qui a compté dans mon cœur néanmoins. J'espère que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire cette fic que moi j'en ai eu à l'écrire. _

_Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse lire le dernier chapitre de ma fic, qui sans grande surprise nous évoque la vie en 2008…_

Chapitre 21 : Et après ?

Le soleil brillait fort en cette chaude journée de juillet, mais malgré cette chaleur presque étouffante, le Terrier grouillait d'activité. On pouvait entendre les cris des enfants et les grondements de leurs parents, les rires des plus jeunes et ceux des plus âgés, ils étaient tous réunis pour fêter une occasion particulière, quelque chose qui avait eu lieu dix ans auparavant, mais qui pour eux tous réunis dans ce jardin semblait dater d'hier.

- Lizzie, James ! Venez ici tout de suite ! S'écria une jeune femme brune aux yeux chocolats.

Deux enfants accoururent, ils devaient avoir à peu près le même âge, environ 10 ans, la petite fille avait les mêmes yeux que la femme qui l'appelait, mais avait des cheveux blonds platine, quand au petit garçon, ses yeux étaient émeraudes, et ses cheveux d'un roux foncé. Tous les deux avaient l'air espiègles et semblaient très bien s'entendre.

- Allez vous laver les mains avant que nous ne passions à table, et n'allez pas embêtez mamie Molly dans la cuisine, elle est très occupée… Ho, et faite attention quand vous montez, Suzie dort dans la chambre de Tonton Bill et Tata Fleur.

Les deux enfants acquiescèrent et montèrent les escaliers en courant pour aller dans la salle de bain. Hermione s'assis sur la chaise la plus proche d'elle et regarda ce qu'il l'entourait. Elle se retrouvait encore une fois dans la maison familiale des Weasley. Il avait du être agrandit car il n'était vraiment plus assez grand pour contenir toute la famille lorsqu'elle venait. Hermione et Draco étaient considérés comme des membres à part entière de la famille, et il n'était pas rare de Molly parle d'Hermione comme étant sa fille. Les agrandissant restaient simples, mais très pratique, chaque chambre avait vu sa taille doublée, et deux nouvelles chambres avait été construite pour George et son épouse, ainsi qu'une pour Hermione et Draco. Molly était un nombre incalculable de fois grand-mère, étant donné que chacun de ses enfants avait entre deux et cinq enfants.

Il régnait donc au terrier une ambiance des plus trépidante quand toute la petite famille était réunie, pour toutes les grandes occasions, qui arrivaient très souvent, il ne se passait pas un seul mois sans que toute la famille ne vienne au le Terrier comme ce jour là.

C'était un évènement très important qu'ils fêtaient : les dix ans de mariage de Ginny et Harry. Dix ans pile, après qu'il ait eu lieu le 3 juillet 1998 dans ce même jardin.

Hermione, en fronçant les sourcils, se força à calculer combien ils seraient aujourd'hui, où il n'y aurait que la famille proche et quelques amis : Arthur et Molly, évidemment, Elle, son mari et leurs enfants, Ginny, Harry et leurs enfants, Luna, Ron et leurs trois bouts de choux, sans oublier George, Fred, Bill, Charlie, Percy, femmes et enfants de ces grands garçons. Plus Lupin, son épouse, leur tout petit bébé, et Dumbledore qui devait faire une brève apparition… ils seraient donc… quarante quatre à table, et parmi tout cela, plus d'enfants que d'adulte, ça promettait !

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le canapé ou elle avait vu son mari pour la dernière fois et put voir qu'il s'était endormi avec la dernière de leurs filles dans les bras : Victoria, qui avait à peine 8 mois. Devant ce tableau si charmant, elle ne pu que sourire d'attendrissement.

Elle se mit mentalement, à faire le point sur ces dix dernières années.

Harry et Ginny s'étaient mariés en juillet alors que Ginny et elle-même arboraient déjà un ventre assez proéminant. Elles avaient toutes les deux accouchées la même semaine, mais c'est Harry qui avait gagné son pari avec Draco, ce qui en soit était logique puisque Ginny était plus avancée dans sa grossesse qu'elle-même.

Ginny n'avait pas été trop bousculée pour passer ses ASPIC, ce qui l'embêtait le plus, c'est qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir le petit James autant qu'elle le voulait, celui-ci étant chez Molly, ou Harry rentrait tous les soir, étant donné que le jour il poursuivait sa formation d'auror. Hermione quand à elle avait pris une année sabbatique pour s'occupée de la petite Elisabeth ; elle avait vécu au terrier durant cette année, afin de le pas être seule toute la journée, et avait ainsi pu aider Molly avec James, c'est lors de cette année que les deux femmes s'étaient considérablement rapprochées. Elle avait ensuite sans problème pu trouver une place au département des mystères en tant que langue de plomb. Draco, quant à lui, avait suivit la même formation qu'Harry, et ils travaillent maintenant ensemble. Ginny avait, dès sa sortie de l'école, fait une très courte formation durant les vacances scolaires, afin de reprendre le poste de professeur de soins aux créatures magiques, dès la prochaine rentrée. Elle était toujours à se poste qui lui plaisait beaucoup aujourd'hui, et vivait avec toute sa petite famille à Poudlard, qui avait vu naître ses quatre autres enfants.

Hermione eu un sourire en pensant que Ginny, tout comme sa mère, était très productive, elle avait eu en dix ans cinq enfants, James, évidement, avait aujourd'hui neuf ans et demi, et puis, le petit Arthur était arrivé trois ans plus tard, ensuite, pour la surprise de tous, étaient venus il y a trois ans, des jumeaux qu'Harry n'avait pu s'empêcher de nommer Sirius et Remus, et enfin, le tout petit Thomas n'avait que six mois. Ginny ne s'était à chaque fois que très peu arrêté, ne voulant pas pénaliser ses élèves. Harry avait pris quelques congés, mais quand les jumeaux étaient arrivés, ils s'étaient décidés, avec l'accord de Dumbledore, à faire venir Bill et Fleur au château, celle-ci, ne travaillant pas, pour s'occuper de ses enfants (aussi nombreux que les Potter) avait accepter de devenir la nounou des petits roux. Elle avait aujourd'hui sous sa charge dix enfants âgés de deux mois à neuf an et demi.

Hermione se remémora la tête de Bill lorsqu'il avait apprit que sa femme avait eu des triplets. Il semblait bien à Hermione qu'il avait faillit faire une crise cardiaque. Trois d'un coup c'est sur que ça fait un choc, surtout qu'ils n'arrivaient qu'à peine un an après leur premier enfant. La petite Susan avait vu le jour voilà deux mois, alors que le couple ne pensait plus vraiment avoir d'autres enfants, mais comme c'était leur première fille, ils avaient été plus émerveillés qu'autre chose par sa venue.

Elle poussa un soupir en voyant entrer dans la cuisine Ron avec une petite poupée blonde dans les bras. Le premier des enfants Weasley à ne pas être roux. Ca avait été un choc quand ils avaient vu à la naissance de Constance, il y a un an de cela, qu'elle avait des cheveux blonds et pas roux comme ses deux frères Alan, sept ans et demi, et Edouard, 4 ans. Le fait qu'elle était une fille était déjà assez exceptionnel, mais de plus qu'elle soit blonde semblait être très bizarre. Il s'en était suivit un mois difficile, où Ron était furieux et persuadé qu'il n'était pas le père de la petite, mais lorsqu'elle avait eu un mois, elle avait commencé a ressembler de plus en plus à Ginny, et elle était maintenant son portrait craché au même âge, hormis la couleur de ses cheveux. Ron s'était excusé auprès de sa femme, mais aussi auprès de Draco qu'il avait pendant un moment soupçonné d'être le père de l'enfant. Il avait été pardonné, car il est vrai que les cheveux blonds de la petite semblaient surréels dans cette famille de roux.

Hermione s'assit dans le canapé près de son mari, et caressa délicatement les boucles blondes de la petite Victoria qui dormait elle aussi. Elle ressemblait de plus en plus à Draco et semblait avoir hérité de cette beauté épurée qu'était celle de son père. Les yeux de la petite fille étaient aciers, mais elle avait de toutes petites pointes de miel en leur centre qui rappelait les yeux de sa mère.

Quatre enfants entrèrent en courant dans la cuisine et en faisant beaucoup de bruit. Apparemment, le premier était poursuivit par les autres, une petite blonde criait :

- Arthur, donne nous nos fausse baguettes !

En effet, le petit Arthur, fil d'Harry et de Ginny, avait dans ses mains quatre baguettes de la boutique de Fred et George, et semblait ne pas vouloir les rendre à leur propriétaire. Draco s'était réveillé en entendant les cris de sa fille, ainsi, que la petite poupée qu'il avait dans les bras et qui commençait à pleurer. Il se releva en la berçant tout en questionnait les enfants :

- Aliénor ! Peux-tu me dire qu'est ce qui te prend d'hurler ainsi dans toute la maison ?

La petite semblant soudain se rendre compte qu'elle avait fait une bêtise devint toute rouge :

- Mais papa… c'est Arthur, il nous a pris les baguettes que tonton George nous a données à moi, Danny et Fred…

- Premièrement jeune fille on dit Daniel, Frédérique et moi, et deuxièmement ce n'est pas une raison pour entrer en hurlant dans la maison.

Ginny arriva en courant, et en s'essuyant les mains sur son tablier :

- Ho, Arthur, je t'en prie, rend ces baguettes à tes cousins… sinon…tu seras privé de dessert !

Le petit garçon obéi en grognant, puis reparti avec les trois autres enfant de son âge jouer dans la pièce d'à coté avec ses cousins, Frédérique étant le fils de Percy et Daniel celui de Charlie.

Hermione parti alors chercher Fleur qui devait être avec Tonk et les plus jeunes enfants dans une pièce du premier étage. Elle gravit donc les escaliers, et toqua avant d'entrer dans la pièce :

- Coucou ! Comment ça se passe ici ?

- Tous le monde va bien ! N'ai-je pas entendu mon fils crier il y a un instant ? Lui répondit Tonk.

- Si, il s'était fait prendre sa baguette par Arthur, mais Draco et Ginny ont tout arrangé.

- Maman !

Une nouvelle tête blonde venait de se jeter dans ses bras, il s'agissait de Catherine, la troisième de ses quatre filles :

- Alors ma chérie ? Tu as fais un gros dodo ?

- Oui maman !

- Tu n'as pas embêté Tata Fleur et Tata Tonk ?

Fleur s'approcha de la petite en tenant dans ses bras l'un des jumeaux Potter.

- Non, ne t'inquiète pas, elle est sage comme un image. Elle te ressemble tellement ! Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle sache déjà lire ! Elle n'a que trois ans !

- Je sais, c'est incroyable !

Hermione regarda autour d'elle, outre sa fille et les deux jumeaux d'Harry, il y avait Edouard, le fil de Ron et Luna, ainsi que les deux cadets de Fred et George, et l'un des enfants à Percy. Dans cette pièce étaient réuni ceux qui savaient marcher et parler, mais qui étaient trop petits pour se débrouiller tous seuls.

- Tu nous aides à descendre tout ce petit monde Mione ?

- Bien sur !

Elle pris dans ses bras sa fille ainsi que Sirius, et descendit les installer dehors, dans une des nombreuses chaises pour bébé prévus à cet effet. Il fallut bien une dizaine de minutes pour que tous les enfants en âge d'être présents soient installés, et que les adultes puissent enfin s'asseoir. Finalement, tous se retrouvèrent pour porter un toast en l'honneur des dix ans de mariage d'Harry et Ginny.

Harry et Ginny se levèrent pour remercier toute leur famille d'être présente. Hermione détailla ses amis : ils avaient relativement peu changés en 10 ans : Harry avait toujours les cheveux en bataille, et ce même s'il les portait plus courts. Ses yeux étaient toujours aussi brillants et joyeux. Sa cicatrice était devenue presque invisible depuis que Voldemort avait été anéanti, mais elle demeurait néanmoins présente. Son corps était robuste, et musclés, et il abordait depuis quelques temps déjà quelques minuscules rides aux coins des yeux, elles avaient fait beaucoup rire tous le monde, vu qu'il était le premier de leur génération (Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Draco, Ron et Lui), à avoir des rides. Harry avait prit cette nouveauté avec bonne humeur.

Ginny était resplendissante, elle avait plus de formes que le jour de son mariage, mais en aucun cas on aurait pu penser qu'elle avait eu cinq enfants. Ses yeux restaient ceux d'une adolescente : rieurs. Elle avait coupés ses cheveux aux dessus de ses épaules, ce qui semblait la rendre plus jeune que ses 27 ans. On aurait pu, tout au plus, lui donner 22 ans quand on la voyait, et lorsqu'elle se promenait dans la rue avec ses enfants, les gens qui ne la connaissaient pas, pensaient toujours qu'elle gardait ses neveux et nièces.

Hermione détourna son regard du couple pour observer son mari. Lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup changé, il semblait néanmoins beaucoup plus mure. Il avait toujours le cheveux courts, comme le soir où il l'avait demandé en mariage, jamais plus il ne s'était laissé poussé les cheveux, pour lui, s'en était fini de sa vie d'avant. Il était devenu très ami avec Ron et Harry, et ils leur arrivaient souvent de sortir tous les trois entre copains, pour aller voir des matchs de quidditch ou simplement pour aller boire un verre.

Elle retourna alors son regard vers son second meilleur ami, de tous, ce devait être lui qui avait le plus changé. Il n'était plus le grand maigrichon qu'il était à l'école, il était maintenant très musclé, et pour cause, il avait réussi à devenir gardien professionnel, il faisait aujourd'hui parti des canons de Chudley, son équipe favorite depuis toujours et leur avait permis de faire une remontée spectaculaire dans le championnat, et même s'ils n'avaient pas encore pu gagner la coupe, l'équipe demeurait très bien classée. Ron avait même été gardien remplaçant lors de la dernière coupe du monde de quidddich, et il avait bon espoir d'être titularisé pour celle qui aurait lieu dans deux ans. Il n'avait pas que changé physiquement, mais également moralement, il était maintenant quelqu'un de réfléchi, il avait surtout mûri. Seule Luna avait su voir à quel point il pouvait être quelqu'un de formidable. C'était elle qui l'avait changée, et si Ron était celui qui avait le plus changé, sa femme était probablement celle qui demeurait la plus fidèle à ce qu'elle était lors de ses années de collège.

Toujours autant dans la lune, mais également d'une immense sensibilité, et d'une grande douceur. Contrairement à ce que tous ses camarades de classes avaient crus, elle n'était nullement crédule, mais elle avait une démarche inverse de ceux qui ne croient à rien avant de l'avoir vu : elle croyait à tout tant qu'on ne lui avait pas prouvé que ça n'existait pas, et il fallait bien admettre que cette position lui avait valu d'avoir raison plus d'une fois. Elle était très brillante, et travaillait en tant que journaliste à la rédaction de son père.

Dans un « pop » sonore, Dumbledore fit son apparition à la soirée. Les années avaient commencées à avoir une prise sur lui, et il semblait aujourd'hui plus vieux que jamais. Pourtant, il n'était pas encore au bout de sa vie, lui-même l'avait certifié. Et même s'il avait l'intention de bientôt prendre sa retraite, il n'avait pas encore parlé de la personne qui prendrait son remplacement, signe qu'il ne se sentait pas près à les quitter de sitôt.

- Alors mes amis ? Comment allez-vous ?

C'est Hermione qui se leva la première pour l'étreindre :

- Très bien professeur, nous sommes très heureux de pouvoir vous compter parmi nous ce soir !

- Voyons, voyons, Hermione ! Combien de fois devrais-je vous dire de m'appeler Albus ?

C'est Draco qui venait de se lever pour serrer la main à son ancien directeur qui lui répondit en riant.

- Encore un certain nombre de fois je le crains ! Ravi de vous revoir Albus, ça faisait un moment que nous ne vous avions pas vu en personne !

- En effet, j'ai été assez occupé à préparer mon départ, répondit ce dernier en serrant la main des autres présents.

Harry, qui venait d'étreindre le vieil homme s'offusqua :

- Comment Albus ? Vous allez laisser l'école ? Mais à qui ? Vous n'allez quand même pas la laisser à Severus ?

Même si les rapports entre Harry et Rogue étaient devenus presque normaux, Harry ne pouvait pas concevoir que le directeur des Serpentards devienne directeur de Poudlard.

- Non non… j'ai un projet bien plus intéressant, je sais que Severus, n'est pas fait pour être directeur, il fait bien trop peur aux élèves –il se mit à rire-. J'ai un projet bien précis, mais il me faudra votre aide Hermione.

Celle-ci demeurait perplexe :

- Mon aide ? Mais comment ?

- Et bien… j'avais pensé en premier lieu à appuyer la candidature de Remus pour ce poste, mais sa condition de loup-garou l'empêche de devenir directeur, même si la tolérance est aujourd'hui plus grande, je ne crois pas que le monde magique soit encore près à donner la direction de sa plus grande école à un lycanthrope. C'est pourquoi, j'ai prévu quelque chose de beaucoup mieux, qui, j'en suis sûr, sera adopté à l'unanimité par la population magique. Je me propose de vous appuyez vous… Mrs Malefoy, et de mettre Remus en directeur adjoint, ou alors Severus, comme il vous plaira. Mais qui d'autre que vous serait plus adapté à ce poste ? Vous êtes celle qui est sortie de Poudlard avec le plus d'ASPIC depuis Tom Elvis Jedusor, et moi-même auparavant. De plus, vous êtes l'une des « victorieux »… d'ailleurs je trouve ce nom encore plus ridicule que celui de « survivant », mais bon… peut importe, vous êtes l'une de celle qui avez gagné la guerre, personne ne peut se mettre contre vous.

Hermione était estomaquée, est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore venait vraiment de lui offrir le poste de directeur de Poudlard ? Elle en doutait un peu, mais d'un autre coté, vu la tête que faisaient tous ceux qui l'entourait, elle devait avoir bien compris.

- Moi… professeur ?

- Albus ma chère ! Oui vous… vous seriez parfaite. Mais bien sur, j'ai besoin de votre consentement, je dois donner un nom demain à la commission… je sais que je ne vous laisse pas beaucoup de temps, mais réfléchissez bien, c'est une occasion qui n'arrive qu'une fois dans une vie…

Hermione avait la bouche grande ouverte… ne comprenant plus très bien ce qui lui arrivait. Ce n'est que la petite Alienor, lui tirant la manche qui la ramena à la réalité :

- Maman ? Est-ce qu'on va aller vivre à Poudlard ?

Hermione la regarda quelques instants, sans vraiment comprendre, et en affichant une expression de réflexion, puis elle lui répondit avec un sourire tendre :

- Oui ma chérie, je crois que nous allons aller vivre à Poudlard…

FIN

_Et voilà, c'est terminé, ça fait vraiment tout bizarre d'écrire ça. Qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé ? Est-ce que cette histoire vous a plus ? N'hésiter pas à me dire comment vous avez trouvé la destinée des personnages. Peut être que je m'attellerais a répondre a chacun d'entre vous un jour, il le faudrait, mis il faut bien avouer que ça me semble être une tâche colossale, en revanche je pense que je publierais encore une fois pour les personnes qui me donnerons leur opinion complète sur la fic, pour leur répondre. Voilà, merci à tous de m'avoir suivit pendant plus d'une année._

_Je continuerais bientôt a publier les nouveaux chapitres de_ La vie reprend _d'ici peu, elle est presque terminée._

_Bisous, et a bientôt pour de nouvelles Fanfics._


End file.
